Destino
by sunako-koike
Summary: La carta Vacio ha sido sellada, Shaoran y Sakura estan juntos, ahora todos van a celebrar el cumpleaños de Tomoyo, pero las cosas no andan bien para Eriol, y lo sueños de Sakura indican que algo va a suceder...
1. Reencuentro y desconfianza

Todos los personajes aqui expuestos son propiedad de las Clamp, ya que si fueran mios hubiera entendido qeu paso con Tsubasa y habria un Shaoran para todas.

Este Fic lo escribi cuando tenia 12 años, hace muchos ayeres, por eso tiene bastantes fallas, ya que fue la primera cosa qeu escribi y donde me di cuenta como disfrutaba hacerlo, asi que espero qeu les guste.

* * *

Ya casi se cumplía un año desde que Sakura le había confesado a Shaoran cuanto lo amaba, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, no todo lo que sucedió después fue fácil, primero tenían el problema de que Shaoran no se podía quedar en Japón, ya que siendo el único varón de su familia tenia que cuidar de ella y de su posición en la sociedad y en el mundo de la magia, que en China, es mas amplio de lo que muchos piensan, después de eso estaba que a Touya seguía sin caerle bien "el mocoso" como aun seguía llamándolo aun sabiendo que eso le molestaba a su hermanita, pero no importaba que obstáculos les pusieran a esos dos, habían demostrado que su amor era más fuerte que todo, la distancia era fácil de superar, gracias a la tecnología, ya que tenían teléfono, computadora, fax, y de vez en cuando cartas por correo normal, eran algo lentas en llegar, pero Sakura las esperaba con tanta emoción, y Shaoran las escribía con tanto amor que bien valía la pena esperar, además de eso, cada que Shaoran tenia oportunidad, viajaba a Tomoeda para ver a su linda "flor de cerezo".

Pero hoy, Sakura estaba completamente feliz, no solo porque era cumpleaños de su amiga Tomoyo, sino por alguien que ella había invitado…

Sakura.-Todavía no puedo creerlo, gracias por invitarlo, ya teníamos un tiempo de no vernos y…

Tomoyo.-Sakurita, ya sabes que el mejor regalo que puedes darme es dejarte gravar con el guapo Shaoran-comenzó a enfocar su tan conocida cámara – además él también es mi amigo, al igual que el joven Eriol, por eso los quería aquí cerca de mi en este día tan especial.

Sakura.-Eso si lo entiendo, pero si es tu cumpleaños, ¿Por qué soy yo la que trae puesto este vestido tan lindo?- dijo mientras se veía en el espejo con un vestido blanco con flores de cerezo que caían en cascada en la parte de la falda, y con listones del mismo color en los brazos.

Tomoyo.-Porque desde que sellaste a Vacío convirtiéndolo en Esperanza no había tenido oportunidad de verte con uno de los vestidos que yo diseño especialmente para ti, y con los que por cierto te ves di-vi-na.

Sakura.-completamente roja-Gracias…mejor nos apuramos, los invitados no tardan en llegar y aun no estas lista.

Las niñas terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron al jardín que estaba cubierto por pétalos de flores, todos los invitados se preguntaban cómo habían hecho, pero solo Sakura y Tomoyo lo sabían.

Kero.-escondido entre el cabello de Tomoyo-¡Miren cuantos dulces y pasteles!

Sakura.-Tranquilo Kero o te van a descubrir.

Eriol.-No te preocupes Sakura, todos están tan sorprendidos por la magia de la carta "Flor" que no creo que les estén prestando atención a dos niñas tan lindas, aunque para mi eso es algo que no tiene perdón.

Tomoyo.-Muchas gracias Eriol, tan amable como siempre, por cierto, ¿dónde está la señorita Mizuki, Spinel y Nakuru?

Eriol.-Están allá-dijo señalando a otra parte del patio-con el hermano de Sakura.-dijo con una voz un poco rara.

Pero solo Tomoyo que era muy observadora se dio cuenta de esto, y Eriol al notar que lo observaba un poco preocupada le dirigió una amable sonrisa y la invito a bailar.

Sakura se dirigió a un rincón, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que dio inicio la fiesta y Shaoran no llegaba, eso entristecía un poco Sakura, porque Shaoran era un chico muy puntual.

Sakura.- ¿Qué acaso no piensas venir Shaoran?-dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.

Shaoran.- ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer una cosa así?, nunca te dejaría sola, sabes que te amo, pero mi vuelo se retraso-dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de su Sakura, la única chica que él amaba.

Sakura.-Perdón, pero me sentía muy sola sin ti, debes creer que soy una llorona.

Shaoran.-Nada de eso, sabes que todo de ti me encanta, ¿ahora si me vas a recibir como merezco?

Sakura.- ¿Y cómo es eso?-dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida.

Shaoran.-Así.-dijo y tomo su rostro, lo acerco al suyo uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso.

Sakura.-sonrojada-Hay mucha gente, ya sabes que me da pena que nos vean.

Shaoran.-Pues se tienen que acostumbrar porque lo van a seguir viendo muy seguido.

Sakura.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te dejaron estar aquí?

Shaoran.-Un mes.

Sakura.-¡Que alegría!

Ambos se abrazaron y fueron a bailar, aunque Touya no paraba de mandarle sus famosas miradas asesinas, a ellos no les importó, mientras estuvieran juntos, el resto del mundo podía hacer lo que quisiera; poco después Tomoyo partió el pastel, y su mamá le regalo una cámara de video más pequeña y resistente, porque por lo general las cámaras de Tomoyo siempre sufrían accidentes un poco raros, después de comer pastel todos se retiraron porque empezó a llover, algo que les pareció a todos muy raro porque toda la tarde había hecho mucho calor y había estado muy soleado.

Al otro día, Tomoyo quería decirle algo muy importante a Sakura, por eso se quedaron de ver en el parque pingüino, antes de que Shaoran pasara a buscarla para ir al cine.

Sakura.- ¿Qué querías decirme?, me dejaste muy preocupada.

Tomoyo.-Es algo que me preocupa… no se como decirlo, bueno, ¿Tu sabias que Eriol y Mizuki son novios?

Sakura.-No, ¿enserio?, pues ahora que lo pienso es lógico, una vez él me dijo que estaba con la apariencia de un niño esperándome para cambiar las cartas, ahora que eso ya pasó, supongo que va a crecer, peo, ¿Por qué te preocupa eso?

Tomoyo.-Ayer durante la fiesta noté que son novios, pero también se ve que tienen problemas, hay algo que pone mal a Eriol, y no me gusta que las personas que quiero sufran.

Sakura.-A mi tampoco me gusta eso, pero no podemos hacer nada si él no nos ha contado nada, no podemos interferir si el no quiere.

Tomoyo.-Pues si, tienes razón, por cierto, mira quien viene allá.

Sakura.-Shaoran, que bueno que llegaste.

Shaoran.-Perdón por la tardanza, mi madre me llamó, dijo que me voy a quedar más tiempo de lo planeada porque tengo que solucionar unos asuntos aquí en Japón.

Sakura.-Esa es la mejor noticia que me podías dar.-dijo y lo beso tiernamente.

Tomoyo.-con cámara en mano-¡Que lindo video! , esta cámara es magnifica, a esta grabación le voy a poner música y…

Sakura.-Este… Shaoran, mejor vamonos.

Shaoran.-Si, o vamos a llegar tarde, ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?

Tomoyo.-Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, solo vine a decirle unas cosas a Sakura, diviértanse, yo ya me voy.

Shaoran.-Nos vemos.

Ambos se marcharon, y cuando Tomoyo estaba a punto de irse vio algo que la hizo detenerse, pero, ¿Qué le sucedía?

Tomoyo.- ¿Estas bien Eriol?

Sentado debajo de un árbol estaba Eriol con la mirada fija en el suelo hasta que Tomoyo lo hizo reaccionar.

Eriol.-Si, solo estaba…pensando en cosas raras.

Tomoyo.-Si no me quieres contar no hay problema, pero me preocupa mucho verte así, tu eres muy alegre, pero desde ayer no eres el mismo, entiendo que no me tengas confianza porque no nos conocemos muy bien, quiero que sepas que cuando necesites a una amiga para hablar puedes contar conmigo, bueno, creo que quieres estar solo, luego nos vemos.

Eriol.-No, espera, perdón, no quería ser tan grosero, si quiero contarte lo que me pasa, pero aquí no, ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

Tomoyo.-Si, yo te sigo.

Caminaron un rato sin hablar hasta que llegaron a una heladera que acababan de abrir no muy lejos de la casa de Eriol, una casa que habían vuelto a construir, después de que Sakura había sellado a Vacío el parque quedó casi destruido, aunque las cosas que habían desaparecido por arte de magia regresaron, los daños que había hecho Sakura al tratar de huir no se repararon, además de que ocurrieron algunos accidentes después de eso, por eso decidieron cerrar el parque y volver a construir la casa de Eriol, Tomoyo pensaba que tal vez las cosas mágicas nunca deben ser removidas de su sitio o cosas terribles pueden suceder.

Eriol.-Lo que te voy a contar no lo sabe nadie, y me gustaría que permaneciera así.

Eriol.-Lo que te voy a contar no lo sabe nadie, y me gustaría que permaneciera así.

Tomoyo.-Te prometo que no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Eriol.-Primero que nada debes saber que Kaho es mi novia, pero últimamente ella ha estado algo distante, y he llegado a creer que ya no me ama.

Tomoyo.- ¿Por qué crees eso?

Eriol.-Desde antes de que llegáramos aquí ella ya estaba rara y distante, una vez aquí, no se ha despegado de Touya ni un momento, y creo que es porque él no luce como un niño, y es algo que no puedo evitar, no quiero crecer tan rápido, voy a comenzar a crecer, pero a la velocidad normal, y creo que ella no va a esperarme.

Tomoyo.-Por eso tu voz sonó tan triste ayer, cuando me dijiste que estaba con él.

Eriol.-Si, traté de ponerla celosa invitándote a bailar, pero ni caso me hizo, perdón por usarte de esa forma.

Tomoyo.-No te preocupes, eres un excelente bailarín.

Eriol.-Gracias-dijo probando su helado y poniéndose un poco rojo, y aunque trato de disimularlo sonrió.

Tomoyo.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Eriol.-Si, gracias, es fácil hablar contigo.

Tomoyo.-Que bueno que te pude ayudar.

Eriol.-Creo que ya tengo una amiga a la que le puedo contar todo, y recuerda que cuando tú lo necesites también puedes contar conmigo.

Tomoyo.-Gracias.

Al otro día en casa de Sakura…

Tomoyo.-Que pastel tan rico, se ve que desde que estás con Shaoran te inspiras más en hacer las cosas.

Sakura.-completamente roja-Bueno…pues… no te voy a negar que este pastel lo hice pensando en él, porque le encanta el chocolate.

Tomoyo.- ¿En qué te ayudo?, ya deben de estar por llegar los demás.

Sakura.-Ya está todo listo, gracias, solo hay que esperarlos, tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Sakura.-Hermano, ¿puedes abrir?

Touya.-Pero a cambio tú tienes que lavar los trastes de la cena.

Sakura.-Si, pero apúrate.

Touya abrió la puerta y al ver quien era sus ojos se volvieron llamas y comenzó a mandar miradas asesinas.

Shaoran.-Hola.-dijo regresándole la mirada, y justo cuando eso se estaba por convertir en palabras apareció Sakura.

Sakura.-Que bueno que llegaste.-dijo y le plantó un beso digno de un video de Tomoyo, lastima que estaba en la cocina sirviendo el té.

Touya.-¡APARTENCE! , "MOCOSO", NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA, ¿POR QUÉ ENTRAS A MI CASA COMO SI FUERA TUYA?... ¿TÙ QUIÉN ERES?... ¿DE QUÉ SE RÍEN?

Sakura.-Cálmate Touya, Shaoran es mi novio y mas vale que te acostumbres, papá me dio permiso de invitarlos, él es mi amigo Eriol, y te recuerdo que vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo, así que no es que te corra pero…

Touya.-Yukito no tarda en llegar y él me va a contar todo lo que hagan, así que cuidadito.-dijo mientras salía de la casa.

Shaoran.-Que pesado es tu hermano, eso paso hace mucho tiempo.

Yukito.-Perdón por pasar así, pero Touya nos dijo que ya estaban todos adentro

Sakura.-Pasen, vamos a la sala.

Nakuru.-El lindo de Touya estaba enojado.-dijo sentándose en la sala donde ya todos estaban reunidos.

Spinel.-Le dio un ataque de celos, nunca he sabido porqué odia a Li.

Shaoran.-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ya no tiene nada de importante.

Tomoyo.-Lo que pasa es que cuando Shaoran llegó a Japón venía por las cartas que Sakura tenía en su poder, y cuando Touya llegó Shaoran estaba molestando a Sakura.

Sakura.-Y Touya no puede entender que eso ya quedó atrás.

Kero.-Pero tienen que admitir que cada vez son más graciosos sus ataques de celos, Sakura, ¿te acuerdas que una vez se puso a gritarle a Shaoran a la mitad de un restaurante subido en una mesa y amenazándolo con sacarle un ojo con una cuchara?

Sakura.-Pues si fue gracioso, sobre todo cuando tratamos de convencer a los policías que era mi hermano y no un loco que quería matarnos.

Shaoran.-Tu papá tuvo que llegar por nosotros.

Sakura.-A veces me preocupa que te trate así.

Shaoran.- Por mi no te preocupes, algún día se va a tener que cansar, y al darse cuanta de que nos amamos me va a aceptar.

Eriol.-Vaya, si que sabes decir cosas que animan, ¿Cuánto amas a Sakura?

Shaoran.-Cada parte de mi la ama, es mi razón para vivir, no me importaría morir si pudiera verla una ultima vez.

Sakura.-Yo también te amo con todo mi ser, y si tu murieras yo moriría de tristeza por estar lejos de ti, alfín encontré a mi persona especial, y ahora no podría vivir sin ti.

Eriol.-Que lindo ver que dos personas se aman tanto, ojala alguien me amara así.

Tomoyo.-Ella te ama, deja de preocuparte.

Eriol.-Gracias Tomoyo, no sé que haría sin ti.

Sakura.- ¿Desde cuando son tan amigos?

Tomoyo.-Desde que ocurrieron una serie de eventos que ustedes desconocen.

Shaoran.-Sakura, nos llamaste porque te sucedió algo, ¿puedes contarnos?

Sakura.-Si, pues…

Kero.-A mi tampoco me ha querido contar, y me tiene con una angustia.

Shaoran.-Pues si no quieres tenerla ya cállate y déjala hablar.

Kero.-Mira "mocoso" a mi no me callas esta es mi casa, además acuérdate que soy más grande que tú.

Tomoyo.-Esto se va a poner interesante.-dijo y sin que nadie supiera de donde saco su cámara y comenzó a grabar.

Sakura.-Bueno, mi sueño empezó así: Yo iba caminando por un lugar muy oscuro, yo iba sufriendo, después yo maldecía a Eriol, pero esa no era mi voz, de pronto entraba a un lugar lleno e amuletos y comenzaba a llorar, estaba llena de dolor y odio, comencé a decir unas palabras que no entendí, de pronto del suelo salió una sombra que no tenía forma de humano pero tenía voz de uno, y me dijo que él podía ayudarme a vengarme, que de esa manera todo el dolor que yo tenía iba a desaparecer, pero a cambio yo debía darle un poco de sangre para que él tuviera un cuerpo humano, en eso yo me hacía una cortada en la mano y le decía que tomara toda la que quisiera pero quería dejar de sufrir, en eso una luz salio de la mano y caí desmayada, en eso desperté.

Spinel.- ¿Cómo sabes que fue una premonición y no una pesadilla?

Sakura.-Hice una lectura de cartas y me dijeron que algo va a pasar.

Nakuru.- ¿Por qué no tienes esa marca en la mano?

Sakura.-Por que la del sueño no era yo, mi mente estuvo en otro cuerpo.

Kero.-Eso quiere decir que tus poderes están aumentando, yo creo que si la persona que soñaste tiene una marca en la mano solo es cuestión de encontrarla y…

Shaoran.-Sakura ve el futuro, esa persona aun no tiene la marca, y te haces llamar guardián.

Tomoyo.- ¿Y si descubriéramos quien odia a Eriol?

Kero.-Esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que creí.-dijo y sin previo aviso se comió la rebanada de pastel de Shaoran.

Shaoran.-¡Ese era mi pastel glotón!

Kero.- ¿A quién le dices glotón?

Shaoran.- ¿Pues a quien va a ser?, estas tan gordo que no me dejas ver a nadie más.

Kero.-No estoy gordo… estoy… esponjado, eso es todo.

Shaoran.-Si, claro, eso dicen todos.

Eriol.-Por más que pienso no se me ocurre que hacer, tal vez esto tenga que pasar.

Tomoyo.- ¿Por qué?

Eriol.-Porque quizás sea una prueba que tengamos que superar.

Sakura.-Pero la cosa que vi desprendía un gran poder, no estoy muy segura de que podamos hacerlo.

Shaoran.-No te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos, "todo va a estar bien".

Todos juntaron sus manos y prometieron que lo iban a solucionar juntos, porque todos estaban juntos en eso pasara lo que pasara.

Días más tarde en casa de Tomoyo…

Eriol.-Apúrate o no vamos a llegar a la película.

Tomoyo.-Ya estoy, gracias por esperarme.

Eriol.-Valió la pena, te ves hermosa.

Tomoyo.-Muchas gracias, tu también te ves muy bien.

Eriol.-Gracias, ¿me permitiría llevar a tan bella dama a pasear por el reino?-dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Tomoyo.-aguantándose la risa-Será todo un placer.

Ambos fueron al cine a ver una película, y cuando salieron ya había anochecido y como hacía frío y Tomoyo no había llevado suéter, Eriol la rodeo con su brazo para tratar de calentarla un poco.

Tomoyo.-Me encanto la película, estuvo graciosísima.

Eriol.-Que bueno que te gusto, a mi me encanto la parte donde se cree pájaro y se avienta de la azotea.

Tomoyo.-Creo que en la realidad si hiciéramos eso moriríamos.

Eriol.-Tu si, pero Sakura, Shaoran y yo no.

Tomoyo.-Eso es cierto.

Eriol.-Sabes, me la paso muy bien contigo, así era antes con Kaho.

Tomoyo.-Volverá a ser así, estoy segura.-dijo abrazándolo.

Kaho.-¡Eriol! , esto es el asunto importante que tenías que arreglar, por eso me hiciste ir sola a la exposición de licores yo sola.

Kaho.-¡Eriol! , esto es el asunto importante que tenías que arreglar, por eso me hiciste ir sola a la expocision de licores yo sola.

Eriol.-Aunque te hubiera acompañado no me hubieran dejado entrar, además ya tenía planes, yo no te digo nada cuando sales con Touya, y pido lo mismo para cuando yo salga con Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.-Perdón profesora, yo no sabia nada de esto, yo ya me voy.

Kaho.- ¡Deja de llamarme profesora!, no soy nada tuyo, y la que se va soy yo, ya que por lo visto él te prefiere.-dijo marchándose muy enojada.

Eriol.-Vamos Tomoyo, te llevaré a casa.

Tomoyo.-No es necesario, ve y habla con ella, explícale lo que sucedió.

Eriol.-En estos momentos no me va a escuchar, después le explico, ahora lo importante es que estés en casa temprano o tus guardaespaldas le van a poner precio a mi cabeza.

Tomoyo agradeció el gesto y caminaron rumbo a su casa, lo que no sabían era que había otra persona que también iba a malinterpretar las cosas.

En casa de Tomoyo…

Tomoyo.-Hola mamá, ya llegué.

Sonomi.-Me alegro, ¿Quién es este apuesto caballero?-dijo señalando a Eriol.

Eriol.-Buenas noches señora, soy Eriol Hiragisawa y soy…

Sonomi.-El novio de mi hija, ya me lo imaginaba, me gusta tu mirada, se ve que tienes clase, ¿de donde eres?

Eriol.-De Inglaterra, pero…

Sonomi.-Ya veo, les da pena tratar el tema de su noviazgo.

Tomoyo.-No es eso, mamá, él…

Sonomi.-No te avergüences hija, es algo normal, ya tienes 13 años, además apruebo tu elección, será un placer admitirlo en la familia.

Tomoyo.-sonrojada-No mamá, deja que te explique yo…

Sonomi.-Deben tener hambre, de regreso del trabajo compré un pastel de durazno, voy por él para comer todos en familia.-dijo y salió corriendo, de pronto se escucho un fuerte golpe y una voz que decía: señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

Tomoyo.-Se le volvió a olvidar que para ir a la cocina hay que bajar unas escaleras, Eriol perdón por las cosas que dijo mi mamá, ahorita hablo con ella… ¿por qué me grabas?

Eriol.-Porque te ves muy graciosa apenada, como sea, tu mamá no te va a escuchar, esta demasiado emocionada, y si se lo dices se va a sentir muy apenada, vamos a fingir esta noche, ya después puedes decirle que terminamos o que se yo, pero no la desilusiones.

Tomoyo.-Si a ti no te molesta por mi encantada.

Eriol.-Esta decidido, por hoy somos novios de mentiras.

Tomoyo.-Pero recuerda que es solo un juego, yo solo te veo como amigo.

Eriol.-Que bueno que somos sinceros desde ahorita, así no habrá malentendidos, sabes, he pensado que si el DESTINO nos hubiera juntado todo sería diferente, lastima que cuando nos conocimos yo estaba enamorado de Kaho y tu de… ¿de quién estas enamorada?

Tomoyo.-De nadie.

Eriol.- ¿Te da pena decirlo?

Tomoyo.-No, no hay nada de malo en decir tus sentimientos, es solo que por el momento no me gusta nadie, hace tiempo me gustaba Touya, supongo que era porque yo pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Sakura, lo veía muy seguido, aunque con Sakura siempre se porte molesto conmigo siempre era amable, además me recordaba mucho a Sakura y lo empecé a querer, pero muy distinto al cariño que siento por Sakura, además no dejaba de pensar que si yo y Touya nos casábamos Sakura vendría siendo mi hermana, claro que eso era antes de saber que mi mamá y la mamá de Sakura eran primas y eso me hace prima de Sakura.

Eriol.- ¿Qué les da Touya para traerlas así?, y ¿por qué dejaste de querer a Touya?

Tomoyo.-Porque me di cuenta de que él sentía algo especial por Yukito, un sentimiento que es correspondido, y yo prefiero ver a la persona que quiero feliz aunque sea con otra, a saber que es desdichado a mi lado, con el tiempo lo fui olvidando, y a veces en mis sueños oigo una voz de mujer que me dice que pronto encontrare a mi persona especial, una persona que esta señalada por el DESTINO para estar conmigo y hacerme feliz por siempre.

En ese momento apareció la señora Sonomi.

Sonomi.-Aquí está, sírvanse con confianza.

Tomoyo.-te perdiste ¿verdad?

Sonomi.-Si, como siempre.

Tomoyo.- ¿y tu zapato?

Sonomi.-Creo que se me salió cuando me caí, voy por el.-dijo saliendo a toda prisa.

Tomoyo.-Aunque no lo parezca mi mamá es una persona muy distraída, Nadeshico era torpe y mi mamá distraída, que amenaza debe de haber sido.

Eriol.- Ja, ja, ja, ya me las imagino.

Enseguida volvió a aparecer la mama de Tomoyo y todos cenaron muy a gusto, y cuando Eriol se despidió lo hizo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo, lo cual puso muy contenta a Sonomi que se puso a gravar lo ocurrido, pero Eriol no tenía no idea de que en su casa no le esperaba alguien de tan buen humor.

Eriol.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kaho.-Vine a que aclaremos la cosas.

Eriol.- ¿Qué quieres aclarar?

Kaho.- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Daidoji?

Eriol.-Una gran amistad.

Kaho.- ¿No me mientes?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Eriol.-No tendría por qué, ella es muy bonita, pero es solo mi amiga, yo solo te amo a ti.

Kaho.-Solo eso importa.-dijo besándolo.

Varios días después en el parque pingüino…

Sakura.-Te extraño mucho Shaoran, ¿por qué no regresas a la escuela?

Shaoran.-abrazándola-Yo también "princesa", pero aun no llegan los papeles firmados por mi madre, no te preocupes, ya no deben de tardar.

Sakura.-Me gusta que me digas princesa, porque a tu lado me siento como una verdadera, y la más feliz de todas.

Ambos se besaron con ternura, pero en ese momento iba pasando alguien por ahí a quien no le gusto nada que lo hicieran.

Touya.-¡"MOCOSO" SUELTA A MI HERMANA EN ESTE INSTANTE!-dijo mandándole una mirada asesina.

Shaoran.-No estamos haciendo nada malo.-dijo mandándole rayos con los ojos lo cual ponía la situación muy tensa.

Touya.- ¡¿Cómo que nada de malo? Entiéndelo, no quiero que te acerques a mi hermana.

Shaoran.- ¿Y quien eres tu para prohibirme ver a Sakura?

Touya.-Soy su hermano, ¡YO DECIDO QUIEN PUEDE ESTAR CON ELLA Y QUIEN NO!

Shaoran.-haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse-Yo le pedí permiso a su papá y el me dio su consentimiento, dijo que le parecía un buen chico y que no podía encontrar a nadie mejor para ser el novio de Sakura, por tal motivo, ¡no tengo que pedirle permiso ni a ti ni a nadie!

Touya.- ¡¿QUIERES PELEAR "MOCOSO"?

Shaoran.-¡He tratado de mil maneras llevarme bien contigo, pero es imposible porque eres un egoísta!

Touya.-¡A MI NO ME INTERESA LLEVARME BIEN CONTIGO!

Shaoran.-sin poder controlarse más- ¡Dios del viento ven!

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento se abalanzo sobre Touya y lo aventó hasta el árbol más cercano.

Sakura.-¡Basta ya! Shaoran deja a mi hermano.

En el preciso instante en que Sakura se puso de pie para detener el pleito, la Tierra comenzó a temblar, las rocas a saltar, los árboles comenzaron a moverse como si un tornado fuera a arrancarlos del suelo, de pronto miles de hojas se desprendieron de las ramas y como si fueran cuchillas atacaron a Shaoran, aunque el chico logro parar algunas con su espada la mayoría lo alcanzaron y le dejaron varios rasguños.

Sakura.-con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a Shaoran tan gravemente herido-Perdón, yo… no sé que paso.

Shaoran.-No digas nada, esto es lo que querías que pasara.

Sakura.- ¡Claro que no!, yo jamás te haría daño, pero tu atacaste a mi hermano.

Shaoran.-Solo le di su merecido, nunca le haría algo que lo dañara, pero claro, no confías en mi, ya no hay nada más que decir, no me quieres, si no, no me hubieras hecho esto.-dijo y hecho a correr, le dolían las cortadas, habían sido profundas, pero ningún dolor físico se podía comparar con el que sentía en el corazón, era como si hubiera dejado de latir, la persona que mas amaba no confiaba en el, o por lo menos eso es lo que él creía.

Touya.- poniéndose de pie-ya ves "monstruo", ese "escuincle" no te quiere.

Sakura.-llorando- al contrario, me quiere demasiado, ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, es tu culpa que esto pasara, si yo te hubiera dado tu merecido desde antes esto jamás hubiera ocurrido!-grito y hecho a correr a su casa.

* * *

La priemera pelea de Sakura y Shaoran, vaya esos dos no solo se pelean de palabra, y esa Kaho tiene un caracter bastante fuerte cuando le tocan al novio, vaya ¿que pasara ahora?


	2. Otro elevador descompuesto

Las Clamp son dueñas de mi alma y de los personajes aqui descritos.

Espero qeu no se vayan aburriendo mucho, quiero aclarar qeu Kaname si es propiedad de las Clamp, es la adivina qeu sale en la primera pelicula, creo qeu su nombre era Madoushi o algo asi, la verdad yo nunca lo escuche en la pelicula y ya despues investigando me encontre con que ese era su nombre pero la verdad yo ya habia empezado la historia creyendoq eu jamas lo habian mencionado, cosa que aun creo o por lo menos en la mia no lo subtitularon, por eso la llame Kaname por que cuando me entere ya me habia acostumbrado a este nombre, asi que la llamare asi el resto de la historia, bueno hecha esta aclaracion les dejo seguir leyendo.

* * *

En realidad Sakura no quería decirle cosas tan feas a su hermano, pero incluso ella estaba harta de que Touya molestara a Shaoran, además había descubierto que tenía problemas para controlar sus poderes, y eso era algo, que la dueña de las cartas antes conocida como Clow, no podía permitirse.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con Kero, quien evidentemente había asaltado el refrigerador, pero al ver a Sakura con la cara mojada dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y como un buen amigo le pregunto que le ocurría, ella le conto todo.

Kero.-No te preocupes, Shaoran te va a entender cuando este mas calmado, tienes que entender que fracturaste fuertemente su orgullo, ya que perdió contra una niña, y aunque seas su novia eso duele, y lo de tus poderes, es normal, no eres la misma niña de 10 años que encontró un libro en la biblioteca de su padre y que me liberó, en ese entonces lo único que te preocupaba era encontrarte a Yukito y que te acompañara hasta la escuela, nada de eso te importa ahora, con Shaoran vas a conocer nuevos sentimientos, los tienes que aprender a controlar, ya que tus poderes se derivan de eso, no estoy hablando de las cartas, para controlarlos debes de controlar tus sentimientos, ya que fuertes brotes de miedo o felicidad equilibran tu balanza interna y hace que pierdas el control de ellos, tienes que aprender a equilibrarlos.

Sakura.- secándose las lagrimas-¿Por eso las hojas atacaron a Shaoran?

Kero.-Claro, te dio miedo que dos personas tan importantes para ti se pelearan y pudieran lastimarse, no sabias como detenerlos, así que trataste de evitar que Shaoran continuara con su ataque, pero en vez de usar un hechizo pasivo usaste uno de ataque, por eso tienes que aprender a controlar tu s hechizos, puede ser muy peligroso que en una pelea de verdad te equivoques.

Sakura.-Si, pero por error o no, eso no quita el hecho de que lo lastime y esta enojado conmigo.

Kero.-No te preocupes, el "chiquillo" te quiere, es lo único bueno que se puede decir de él, y por eso cuando le expliques te va a perdonar, Sakura, todo va a estar bien.

Sakura.-Gracias por animarme Kero.

Kero.-Como soy tu amigo si te veo triste yo también me siento así.

Al otro día en casa de Tomoyo…

Eriol.- ¿Por qué me llamaste tan temprano?

Tomoyo.-Paso algo muy feo, y no podemos dejar que las cosas sigan así, necesitamos unir fuerzas contra el mal y salvar el planeta.-dijo subida a una mesa y con un antifaz en la cara que había sacado de quien sabe donde.

Eriol.-Claro, pero primero bájate de la mesa, es peligroso, a ver sóplame, ¿segura que estas en tus cinco sentidos?

Tomoyo.-Si, te llamé porque ayer Sakura me llamo y me contó que se peleo con Shaoran, y necesito que me ayudes a llevar a cabo mi plan para unirlos.

Eriol.-Ya sabes que si te ayudo, pero cuéntame como paso todo.

Tomoyo.-Te platico en el camino, y de paso te cuento el plan, pero apúrate que ya vamos retrasados.-dijo saliendo de la casa junto con Eriol.

Más tarde, en el centro comercial…

Tomoyo.-Cambia esa cara Sakurita, te traje para que te diviertas, además hace mucho que no platicamos.

Sakura.-No tengo ganas de salir Tomoyo, además es peligroso que en mi condición me traigas a este lugar con tanta gente, algún poder puede salir y causar daño.

Tomoyo.-Eso no va a pasar, ven vamos a ver las tiendas.

En ese momento, pero dos pisos más arriba…

Shaoran.- ¿Para qué querías verme?

Eriol.-Porque he estado sintiendo una presencia un poco rara que provenía de este centro comercial, y creí que tal vez era la cosa rara que soñó Sakura.

Shaoran.- ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a ella?

Eriol.- ¿Cómo que "ella"? antes era tu "princesa".

Shaoran.-Ya no lo es.-dijo con una mirada triste.

Eriol.-Bueno, no venimos a hablar de eso, ven creo que sentí algo.

Shaoran.- ¿Dónde?

Eriol.-Creo que en el ascensor, corre e interceptarlo, yo estoy abajo por si escapa.

Mientras, del otro lado…

Sakura.-Una fuerte presencia se dirige hacia el ascensor, llama a Eriol, no sabemos que tan poderoso sea.

Sakura y Shaoran iban corriendo tan preocupados por detener a la cosa que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro, y la presencia, que había sido producto de la magia de Eriol desapareció.

Shaoran.-Creo que otra vez nos quedamos encerrados por culpa de Eriol.

Sakura.-Parece que Tomoyo y Eriol se pusieron de acuerdo para que hablemos, y ahora si me vas a escuchar, no está Wei para que te cubra.

Shaoran.-No hay nada de que hablar.

Sakura.-Claro que si, yo te amo, y me duele mucho estar separada de ti.

Shaoran.-Si me quisieras confiarías en mí.

Sakura.-Claro que confío en ti, no te ataque porque creyera que ibas a lastimar a mi hermano, lo hice porque me asuste, aunque se que ustedes se odian, jamás los había visto pelearse así, no supe como controlarlo, y mis poderes se salieron de mi control, tenían que pararlos, y en ese momento la única solución era detenerte para que no continuaras.

Shaoran.-Aun así, tu hermano no me acepta, y es mejor que nos separemos, no quiero causarle inconvenientes a tu familia.

Sakura.-llorando-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Hemos luchado con muchas cosas, hemos estado varias veces en peligro, le ganamos a nuestra propia timidez, incluso vencimos la distancia, ¿y ahora quieres darte por vencido?, no importa lo que piense mi familia o la tuya, aquí lo que importa es lo que sentimos, y yo estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos, yo te amo, gracias a ti reuní las cartas, y gracias a ti nunca me di por vencida cuando todo parecía no tener solución, muchas veces pensé en dejar todo a un lado, pero al final me di cuenta de que todo surge por algo, en este caso para que tu y yo nos conociéramos, y no me importaría volver a pasar por todo si al final tu y yo estamos juntos.

Shaoran.-abrazándola-Perdóname, soy un tonto, ¿cómo pude dudar de tu amor?, no volvamos a pelear, por nada ni por nadie.-dijo dándole un tierno beso.

Mientras tanto, un piso más abajo.

Tomoyo.-¡Que romántico! Gracias por el hechizo que le hiciste a mi cámara, ahora podemos ver lo que hacen esos tontitos.

Eriol.-Debo admitir que es un buen objeto de espionaje, además aunque no lo creas yo también tenía curiosidad por saber como se solucionaba esto, me pegaron un buen susto, su primera pelea de novios.

Tomoyo.- ¡Y lo tenemos grabado! creo que tanta emoción va a hacer que me desmaye.-dijo y se arrojó contra Eriol quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Eriol.-Ja, ja, ja, gracias por darme momentos tan divertidos.-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a reírse a la que se unió inmediatamente la de Tomoyo.

Ambos estaban tan divertidos que no se dieron cuenta que desde una tienda los observaba alguien que no estaba tan feliz, era Kaho, quien cegada por los celos no vio en ese gesto algo amistoso, sino vio a Eriol engañándola con una niñita que no era la mitad de hermosa que ella, muerta de celos y llena de ira hecho a correr tan rápido como pudo sin que Eriol se diera cuenta de nada.

Eriol.-ayudando a Tomoyo a ponerse de pie-¿No crees que se nos olvida algo?

Tomoyo.-Pues… ¡Sakura y Shaoran!

Ambos niños corrieron hacia el ascensor y liberaron a sus amigos que estaban sumidos en un profundo beso que Tomoyo pudo grabar.

Más tarde saliendo del centro comercial…

Eriol.-No vuelvan a pelear así.

Tomoyo.-Sería absurdo que por una tonta pelea el gran amor que se tienen se pierda.

Shaoran.-Prometo que no volveré a ser un tonto celoso.

Sakura.-Y yo prometo darle su merecido a Touya para que deje de tratar mal a Shaoran.

Eriol.-Como ya es tarde yo voy a llevar a Tomoyo a su casa, y tu lleva a tu "princesa" a la suya.

Shaoran.-Me agrada el plan.

Apenas tenían unos minutos que se habían separado cuando…

Shaoran.-¡Sakura que te sucede!

Eriol.-corriendo hacia ellos con Tomoyo en hombros-¡Tomoyo se desmayo!

Ambas chicas se habían desmayado, el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido, las luces de los edificios comenzaron parpadear, se comenzaron a sentir dos presencias muy poderosas, pero parecía que nada más iba a ocurrir.

Ambas chicas se habían desmayado, el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido, las luces de los edificios comenzaron parpadear, se comenzaron a sentir dos presencias muy poderosas, pero parecía que nada más iba a ocurrir.

Sakura.-con una voz que no era la suya-Deben tener cuidado, los poderes de la oscuridad se desataran esta noche.

Shaoran.- ¿A que te refieres con "los poderes de la oscuridad"?

Tomoyo.-con otra voz-Habla del poder más grande que ha surgido por el odio de los humanos.

Eriol.- ¿Qué podemos hacer para evitarlo?

Sakura.-Nada, así lo dicta el DESTINO.

Shaoran.- ¿Entonces que debemos hacer?

Tomoyo.- Irse a casa lo más pronto posible, es su DESTINO detenerlo, pero no ahora, aun no están listos.

Sakura.- Apresúrense,"el recipiente" ya tiene suficiente poder para llamarlo.

Eriol.-Sus voces me suenan familiares, ¿Quiénes son?

Tomoyo.- ¿Tan pronto me olvidaste?, eso me demuestra una vez más que para ti no fui nada importante, yo no te olvido, aunque este muerta, soy aquella adivina que conociste hace casi cien años en Hong Kong, mi nombre es Kaname.

Sakura.-Y yo soy su hermana Nyo-Tsue, la sacerdotisa de cabello color sangre, perdonen por tomar estos cuerpos, pero fueron los que nos parecieron mejores para avisarles.

Tomoyo.-Mi poder se está acabando, este cuerpo es demasiado inútil, adiós a todos, vuelvan a casa rápido y no salgan hasta mañana, cuídate mucho Clow, siempre te he amado, espere demasiado tiempo para decirlo, pero ni la muerte pudo acabar con este sentimiento.-dijo y lo beso en los labios, sin que él supiera que hacer; de pronto los cuerpos volvieron a quedar en el suelo.

Shaoran.-Sabia que conocía esa voz, esa mujer trato de matarnos porque creía que te teníamos prisionero o algo por el estilo.-dijo cargando a Sakura en hombros.

Eriol.-Siempre supe lo que ella sentía por mí, pero nunca toque el tema por temor a incomodarla.

Shaoran.-Ni muertos los dos te deja en paz.

Eriol.-No volveremos a verla, ya soluciono su asunto pendiente, por fin me dijo que me amaba.

Shaoran.-No solo te lo dijo, también te lo demostró, y no creo que te haya molestado por la sonrisa que tienes en los labios.

Eriol.-A nadie le molestaría que una niña tan linda como Tomoyo lo besara, pero lo hizo sin el consentimiento de la propia Tomoyo, y creo que las niñas son algo cuidadosas con su primer beso.

Shaoran.-Pues yo siempre la veo muy cariñosa contigo.

Eriol.-No malinterpretes, solo somos amigos.

Shaoran.-Yo no he dicho lo contrario.

Eriol.-Te pido de favor que guardes esto en secreto, no quiero que se sienta incomoda por esto, ni que el asunto manche nuestra mistad.

Shaoran.-Te doy mi palabra que de mi boca no oirá nada.

Eriol.-Gracias Shaoran, confío en ti vámonos a casa, y creo que vas a tener que pasar la noche en casa de Sakura y yo en la de Tomoyo.-dijo levantando a su amiga del suelo.

Los chicos se separaron, y ya en casa de Tomoyo…

Sonomi.-Que bueno que mi hija estaba contigo, gracias por traerla, eres un caballero muy educado, cuando te quieras casar con mi hija solo dilo, yo les doy mi permiso.

Eriol.-Si señora-en voz baja- con esta mamá tan rara como no quieren que Tomoyo se comporte así.

Sonomi.- ¿Dijiste algo?

Eriol.-No, solo pensaba en lo sucedido.

Sonomi.- Cuéntame, ¿cómo se desmayo mi hija?

Eriol.-Sera un placer-en ese instante una luz se reflejo en sus lentes, lo cual indicaba que estaba listo para decir una mentira- Tomoyo y yo íbamos paseando por el parque pingüino, ella me estaba contando de un sueño que tuvo donde el rey pingüino cobraba vida y comenzaba a volar, entonces yo le dije que los pingüinos no vuelan, ella me contesto que en su sueño podían volar porque no eran simples pingüinos, eran extraterrestres, seres con tres dedos 4 ojos y una cabezota, habían planeado dominar al mundo, y para eso se disfrazaban de animales, y que ella había escuchado a uno de esos seres, que al parecer era mujer porque tenia moños en sus antenas, ya había muchos extraterrestres disfrazados de animales esperando el momento perfecto para atacar, pero habían tenido algunos problemas porque algunos se habían disfrazado de hipopótamos y no se podían mover por gordos, y otros se habían disfrazado de dinosaurios y lo único que causaban era espantar a las personas, ellos no sabían que los dinosaurios ya se habían extinguido, de esa manera se había descubierto su plan, todos corrían asustados, otros se arrastraban para tratar de salvar su vida, y los más gandayas pisaban a los del suelo por estorbar en su huida.

Sonomi.-Si, todo eso es muy interesante, pero ¿cómo se desmayo Tomoyo?

Eriol.-A eso iba, que desesperada, cuando acabo de contarme eso le pareció ver que el rey pingüino se movía, eso la impresiono tanto que se desmayo.

Sonomi.-Pobrecita, se debió llevar un buen susto.

En ese momento Tomoyo abrió los ojos y se levanto parpadeando para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz.

Eriol.- ¿Cómo te sientes "cariñito"?

Tomoyo.-No sé, me duele la cabeza.

Sonomi.-Con que dulzura se hablan, voy por mi cámara, algún día sus hijos verán esto, y se emocionaran.-dijo y hecho a correr escaleras arriba.

Eriol.-Ya descubrí de donde sacaste eso.

Tomoyo.-Algo me dice que no quiero saber lo que me paso, así que no te haré preguntas.

Eriol.-Me parece bien, me voy, Nakuru y Spinel deben estar preocupados.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta seguido por Tomoyo, pero en el instante en que Eriol abrió la puerta un fuerte viento entró y despeino aun más a Tomoyo antes de que Eriol cerrara con un poco de trabajo la puerta.

Tomoyo.-Tampoco quiero saber que fue eso.

Eriol.-Parece ser que hoy no voy a poder regresar a casa, lamentablemente mis predicciones casi nunca fallan, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche?

Tomoyo.-Por mi no hay problema, pero…

Sonomi.-Claro, será un placer, tenemos muchos cuartos de huéspedes, hija llévalo a su cuarto, Buenas noches.-dijo marchándose no sin antes haberles tomado una foto, Eriol sonreía sin preocupaciones, todo lo contrario a Tomoyo que sentía que iba a vomitarse en cualquier momento.

Mientras en casa de Sakura…

Shaoran.-Ya te explique tres veces que Sakura se sentía un poco mal y se desmayo.

Touya.-Y yo ya te dije tres veces que no te creo, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?

La habitación estaba sumergida en un aura de profundo desprecio, ambos se lanzaban rayos con los ojos, era un claro ejemplo de "si las miradas mataran".

Kero.-Miren, Sakurita se está despertando.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos y se incorporó tan rápidamente que enseguida perdió el equilibrio y cayo, afortunadamente Shaoran estaba ahí para sujetarla antes de que se lastimara.

Touya.-"Monstruo" ¿Qué te hizo este "mocoso"?

Shaoran.-¡Ya te dije que no le hice nada!

Sakura.-Touya vete de mi cuarto quiero hablar con Shaoran de algo que no quiero que escuches.

Touya.-Estás mal si crees que te voy a dejar sola con este "mocoso".

Kero.-Yo me encargo de vigilarlos, y si le hace algo le arranco la cabeza de una mordida.

Touya.-Confiare en ti naranja con patas.-dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Kero.-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! ¿¡QUE NO VES QUE SE ME BAJA EL AUTOESTIMA! ES PURA ENVIDIA HACIA MI ESCULTURAL CUERPO, ADEMAS NO SOY ANARANJADO SOY AMARILLO¡DALTONICO! -gritó amenazándolo con el puño.

Sakura.-No me acuerdo de lo que paso, ¿me puedes explicar Shaoran?

Shaoran le contó todo lo ocurrido, pero omitió el detalle del beso.

Kero.-Eso explica porque Sakura se desmayo, ese espíritu ocupo mucho poder de Sakura, aparte del que ya poseía.

En ese momento alguien entró y Kero hizo su excelente imitación de muñeco de peluche, ya que aunque Sakura le habían contado la verdad a Touya que ya sabía más o menos la historia, había preferido mantener el secreto ante su papá.

Fujitaka.-Hola Sakura, Li, que sorpresa verte, ¿Cómo has estado?

Shaoran.-Bien señor, gracias, ¿y usted?

Fujitaka.-Excelente, me alegra que hayas venido, Sakura ha estado un poco deprimida últimamente, aunque ya es un poco noche para que estén aquí los dos solos.

Shaoran.-Yo respeto a su hija señor.

Fujitaka.-Lo sé, y agradezco eso, pero es mejor que bajen, Touya esta en la etapa crónica de su "hermanitis", ¿Qué le hicieron?

Sakura.-Lo que pasa es que Shaoran y yo fuimos a caminar, me empecé a sentir un poco mal y me desmaye, él me trajo a casa y no quiso irse hasta que yo despertara, por eso Touya está como loco.

Fujitaka.-Muchas gracias Li, pero es mejor que bajemos antes de que mate a alguien.

Los tres bajaron a la sala y ahí encontraron a Touya emberrinchado.

Shaoran.-Será mejor que me valla, Wei debe estar preocupado.

Sakura.-Te acompaño a la puerta.

En cuanto Shaoran puso un pie fuera de la casa supo que algo andaba mal, se sentía una presencia de pura maldad que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo, los arboles se mecían como si quisieran arrancarse del suelo, había extraños remolinos en el cielo, y miles de rayos se veían surcar el oscuro cielo, en cuanto dio el segundo paso, millones de rayos se abalanzaron contra él, los esquivo ágilmente, pero lo seguían hacia donde se moviera.

Sakura.-¡Llave que ocultas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo! ¡LIBERATE!-la pequeña llave se convirtió en báculo- rodéalo con tu poder y no permitas que lo dañe, ¡Escudo!

En compañía de escudo Shaoran volvió a entrar a la casa, donde el ataque paró.

Shaoran.-Creo que me voy a quedar a dormir.

Touya.-apareciendo de repente- ¿No que ya te ibas?

Shaoran.-Cambie de opinión, voy a quedarme a dormir.

Touya.- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Sakura.-Ya es muy tarde, le puede pasar algo malo.

Touya.-Esta tan feo que nadie se lo va a querer robar.

Fujitaka.-Tu hermana tiene razón, es peligroso, Li danos el honor de quedarte aquí esta noche.

Shaoran.-Si, gracias.

Fujitaka.- Sígueme, te llevo a tu cuarto.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, había alguien que no se la estaba pasando nada bien, era Kaho, desde que había visto a Eriol con Tomoyo se la había pasado llorando, había dado varias vueltas por la ciudad, y no lograba tranquilizarte, se sentía humillada, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?, se preguntaba, Eriol y Tomoyo amigos, un chico y una chica no pueden ser solo amigos, no comprendía como Eriol se había fijado en una niña tonta teniéndola a ella, por fin, había llegado a casa.

Kaho.- ¡Maldito Eriol!, nadie se ríe de mi, te juro que me voy a vengar, y será en lo que mas te duele, esa maldita Tomoyo.

Comenzó a llorar todavía más fuerte, recordó un viejo hechizo, uno que la ayudaría vengarse de todos esos niños.

Kaho.-¡LEVIN VENGALA TO MORTE YUNTO MI SANGRI!

En ese momento, una sombra salió del suelo, no tenía forma, pero habló con una voz ronca que hubiera estremecido hasta al más valiente.

* * *

¿Que sera eso? Alguien como Kaho puede estar tan loca como para tener celos de una niña?

Espero hasta aqui les vaya quedando todo claro y les vaya gustando


	3. Levin

Los personajes aqui presentes son de las Clamp, excepto Levin qeu es mio y lo pueden odiar cuanto quieran.

* * *

En ese momento, una sombra salió del suelo, no tenía forma, pero habló con una voz ronca que hubiera estremecido hasta al más valiente.

-Soy Levin.

Kaho.-Funcionó, viniste a ayudarme para vengarme.

Levin.-Yo no ayudo, solo intercambio favores, pero para eso tienes que darme un poco de tu sangre, regrésame a la vida y yo mataré a quien quieras.

Kaho.- produciendoce una gran herida en la mano- Toma la que quieras.

La sombra comenzó a hacer un sonido de succión, y un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de la mano de Kaho, hasta ese momento, Levin no tenía cuerpo, pero en cuanto la sangre comenzó a rodearlo se hizo solido, hasta que al final, cuando Kaho estaba a punto de desmallarse por la sangre otorgada, apareció un hombre alto, con rostro serio, ojos grises, y cabello negro a media espalda, estaba vestido de una forma parecida a Yue, pero en tonos negros y grises, con un dragón rojo en el pecho.

Levin.-Deja todo en mis manos, cuando acabe con ellos van a suplicar que los mate.-dijo y comenzó a reír con una risa que hizo que se le estremeciera el corazón a Kaho.

Días después…

Tomoyo.-Ya veo, eso fue lo que paso la otra noche, y yo me perdí de grabar a Sakura siendo poseída por un espíritu, ¡¿por qué? .-gritó cuando acabo de escuchar la historia de lo sucedido anteriormente, pero sin la parte donde besó a Eriol.

Sakura.-No es para tanto Tomoyo, cálmate.

Tomoyo.-No lo entiendes, no todos los días un espíritu te controla, y yo, tu camarógrafa oficial, no tengo registro de eso.-dijo y comenzó a llorar.

Kero.-Esta bien, todo sea por tu bien psicológico…¡Te doy permiso de grabar mis mejores poses!

Eriol.-Ultimamente se ha sentido una presencia muy poderosa, pero ha logrado bloquear mi magia porque no puedo localizarla, ¿quien tendrá una fuerza como esa?

Shaoran.-Supongo que el ser del sueño de Sakura, pero ¿Por qué no ha atacado?

Kero.-Debe estar planeando algo.

Sakura.-Metete en la mochila, ya acabo el descanso.

Acababa de sonar el timbre que daba fin al receso, los cuatro estaban en primer año de secundaria, y tenían a casi todos los compañeros que los habían acompañado en primaria, nada había cambiado, todos recibieron con gran alegría a Eriol y a Shaoran, y él, Sakura se seguían creyendo las mentiras de Yamazaki, que cada vez era más ocurrentes.

A la salida…

Eriol.-Oigan, antes de que se me olvide, mañana sábado es cumpleaños de Nakuru.

Shaoran.- ¿Tiene cumpleaños?

Sakura.-Si Yukito lo tiene por qué ella iba a ser diferente.

Eriol.-Estuve pensando y como a ella le encantan los postres decidí llevarla a comer a una cafetería, la que apenas abrieron cerca del puente del parque, haré un hechizo para que nadie se acerque y los guardianes coman en paz, ¿Qué les parece?

Tomoyo.-A mi me gusta mucho la idea…así podré grabar a Sakura.-dijo poniendo los ojos de estrellas.

Eriol.-Además a ella le encantaría poder estar con sus amigos.

Sakura.-Y a nosotros nos encantaría estar con ella, no te preocupes, yo invito a mi hermano y a Yukito, ya que Kero ya escuchó y debe estar ahogándose en baba dentro de mi mochila al imaginarse tantos postres.

Shaoran.-Bueno, mañana nos vemos en la cafetería, Wei me encargó que pasara a comprar unas cosas, ¿me acompañas Sakura?

Sakura.-Claro, nos vemos mañana.

Tomoyo.- Váyanse con cuidado.-dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Eriol.-una vez que sus amigos estuvieron suficientemente lejos- Estoy preocupado por Kaho, la he llamado pero no contesta, voy a buscarla a casa, pero no está.

Tomoyo.-Me siento culpable, tal vez si voy y le explico todo…

Eriol.-No, eso ya lo habíamos aclarado, algo raro está pasando.

Tomoyo.- ¿Y ya la invitaste a lo de mañana?

Eriol.-Le deje un mensaje en la contestadora, pero aun no ha confirmado.

Tomoyo.-Ve a su casa, trata de arreglar todo con ella.

Eriol.-Tienes razón, es tan fácil hablar contigo, ojala ella fuera igual.

Tomoyo.-Nadie merece ser comparado con nadie, si la amas la tienes que aceptar con todo y defectos.

Eriol.-Gracias Tomoyo, el chico que se gane tu amor va a ser muy afortunado.- dijo y hecho a correr al Templo Tsukimine.

Esa noche en casa se Sakura…

Kero.- ¿Voy a poder comer todo lo que yo quiera?

Sakura.-Si, todo lo que quieras.-contesto distraídamente.

Kero.-Pastel de fresa, y chocolate, los dos me encantan, comer es vida, lo demás tonterías.

Sakura.-Buenas noches Kero.-dijo apagando la luz.

Kero.-Buenas…

Sakura cayó en un profundo sueño, estaba rodeada de agua, corrió hacía una mujer que estaba a lo lejos, pero en cuanto la mujer volteo a verla se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya la conocía, y no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ella, la había conocido hace mas o menos dos años, en su visita a Hong Kong (la primera película), y casi había muerto por su culpa, de pronto le habló.

Kaname.-No tengas miedo, ¿Cómo has estado?

Sakura.-Bien, mira Clow reencarno, si quieres…

Kaname.-Con él ya arregle cuentas, eres tu quien me preocupas, debes tener mucho cuidado.

Sakura.- ¿Por qué?

Kaname.-Muy pronto la sabrás.

El despertador comenzó a sonar y Sakura lo tiró al tratar de apagarlo, lo cual solo aumento el escándalo.

Kero.-Sakura, tienes la carta "El sueño" en la mano, ¿Qué soñaste?, debió ser algo muy importante.

Sakura le contó todo lo que pudo recordar del sueño mientras se vestía, después de eso metió a Kero en su mochila, y bajó a la sala.

Touya.-Buenos días "monstruo", ¿te cepillaste con alambre de púas?, porque esas greñas no se obtienen de otro modo.

Sakura.-Déjame en paz.

Touya.- ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura.- ¿Ya se te olvido que hoy es el cumpleaños de Nakuru?

Touya.-No, lamentablemente no se me ha olvidado, Yukito me pidió que pasara por él a su casa, apúrate, ya es tarde.

Sakura.-Lo siento, no puedo, Shaoran va a venir por mí.

Touya.-con la vena de la frente marcada y el puño cerrado-Si ese mocoso se acerca a mi casa le voy a echar al perro.

Sakura.-No tenemos perro.

Touya.- ¿Y la cosa amarilla?

Kero.-asomandoce de adentro de la mochila-No soy cosa, y no muerdo, si Sakura no lo ordena.

Sakura.-Quiero que te comportes con mi Shaoran querido.

Shaoran.-Claro que no.

Sakura.-Kero, ¡ATACA!

Kero.- Buuua, no soy perro, no me hables así.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Sakura.-abriendo-Hola mi amor-dijo dándole un beso que hizo que Touya se desmayara de la furia.

Shaoran.-Perdón por hacerte esperar.

Sakura.-No te preocupes, acabo de levantarme.

Touya.-poniéndose de pie-Ustedes no van solos a ningún lado, yo los acompaño.

Shaoran.-Pero…

Sakura.-Quedo de ir por Yukito, ¿te molesta que vayamos por él?

Shaoran.-Claro que no "princesa", si estoy contigo nada me molesta, ni siquiera este.-dijo señalándolo.

Touya.-Ja, "princesa", si pero de las bestias.

Sakura.-Consíguete a otra persona a quien molestar.

Shaoran.-Necesita vida propia.

Touya.-¡ ¿QUE DIJISTE "MOCOSO"? Repítelo y te muerdo.

Shaoran.-Lo que oíste grandulón, no te tengo miedo, "Touya que ladra no muerde".

Sakura.-Ya cállense los dos, mejor vamos por Yukito, nos debe estar esperando.=)

Caminando hacia la casa de Yukito...  
Touya.-"Mocoso", vas muy pegado a mi hermana, sepárate AHORA.  
Sakura.-No seas paranoico, además es mi novio.  
Touya.-Despegando un letrero que decía Stop del suelo-Mira "Mocoso" vuelves a tratar de agarrar a mi hermana de la mano y te trueno este letrero en la cabeza.  
Shaoran.-Una cosa es que lo digas y otra cosa es que me deje.  
Sakura.-Hermano, deja de molestar a Shaoran y de destruir la ciudad.  
Kero.-Tu hermano es peor amenaza que una carta Clow.  
Yukito.- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Otro ataque de hermanitis crónica?  
Sakura.-Si, mi hermano está amenazando a Shaoran con volarle la cabeza con ese letrero.  
Yukito.-Pobre, esos celos lo van a matar.  
Touya.- ¿Cuáles celos?  
Yukito.-No te hagas.  
Touya.-El "escuincle" tiene la culpa, por eso tengo que hacer algo.  
Yukito.- ¿Y por eso lo trataste de secuestrar el otro día, cuando había quedado de ir de compras con Sakura?  
Shaoran.-Es un celoso.  
Sakura.-Si hermano, casi ahogas a Shaoran con el alcohol, que bueno que Yukito pasaba por ahí.  
Touya.-No tengo porque darles explicaciones, además tenemos que ir a comprar el regalo de Akizuke, ¡Caminen!  
Pasaron a comprar unas cosas a "Twin bells" y siguieron su camino, cuando llegaron la mayoría de sus amigos ya estaba ahí, solo faltaba Eriol.  
Touya.- ¿Dónde esta el chico de lentes?  
Spinel.-Fue al templo Tsukimine.  
Touya.-Hola Akizuke, ¡Felicidades!  
Nakuru.-Gracias To-ya hermoso, que bonito cojín en forma de luna.  
Todos le dieron sus regalos y la felicitaron, en eso apareció Eriol un poco triste.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Qué paso Eriol?, ¿Dónde esta Kaho?  
Eriol.-Ella me dijo que no quiere volver a verme.  
Sakura.-... pero ¿Por qué?  
Eriol.-Esta convencida en que hay algo entre Tomoyo y yo.  
Shaoran.- ¿Crees que haya visto lo de la otra noche?  
Eriol.-No creo, pero es la única explicación.  
Tomoyo.-Perdón, pero ¿De qué hablan?  
Eriol.-De una amiga a la que quise mucho.  
Kero.-No llores Eriol, come pastel conmigo.  
Spinel.-Eres un glotón, Eriol se siente mal y tú en lo único que piensas es en comer.  
Eriol.-No importa.  
Kero.-Estas celoso porque tú no puedes comer.  
Nakuru.-En eso tiene razón "Suppy", tú no puedes disfrutar la vida comiendo pastel de fresa o chocolate.  
Kero.- ¿Y que opinas del de nuez o el de zarzamora?  
Nakuru.-Me encantan.  
Tomoyo.-Vaya, Kero es todo lo contrario a Spinel y Rubí Moon todo lo contrario a Yue.  
Eriol.-Si, me pareció que seria gracioso.  
Tomoyo.-Si, pero pobre Spinel.  
Spinel.-No importa  
Tomoyo.-No te preocupes Spinel, anoche prepare un gran pastel de café y no le puse nada de azúcar, supongo que si con lo dulce te emborrachas lo amargo te ha de gustar, es lo contrario a Kero, y nunca he probado nada mas amargo que este pastel, ten pruébalo por favor.  
Spinel.-Si- lo probo y lo saboreo por unos momentos- sabe... sabe ¡Riquísimo!  
Kero.- A ver yo lo quiero probar... Puaj, está amarguísimo, hay mi pobre lengüita.  
Yukito se transformó en Yue.  
Yue.-Quiero probarlo. Pues..., no está mal.  
Eriol.- Eso significa que le encanta.  
Tomoyo.-mirando alrededor- Me alegra que hayas hechizado este lugar para que no se acerquen personas.  
Eriol.-Bueno es que creí que era mejor que tomáramos el pastel que quisiéramos y dejáramos el dinero en la caja registradora, así los guardianes se sentirían con mayor libertad.  
Shaoran.-Esa fue una buena idea.  
-Si, yo también creo que es una buena idea.  
Eriol.- ¿Quién hablo?

-Si, yo también creo que es una buena idea.  
Eriol.- ¿Quién hablo?  
De la azotea de un edificio, bajó un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises.  
Shaoran.- ¿Quién eres tú?  
-Soy Levin.  
Sakura.- ¿Y que quieres?  
Levin.- ¿Tú eres Sakura?  
Sakura.-Si.  
Levin.-Entonces esa niña de cabello largo es Tomoyo.  
Eriol.- ¿Cómo rayos rompiste mi hechizo?  
Levin.-Yo soy más poderoso que tú.  
Sakura.-Esa voz... se me hace muy conocida, pero... nunca lo he visto... aunque tal vez... en un sueño.  
Shaoran.- ¿Crees que sea...?  
Sakura.-La persona que le quiere hacer daño a Eriol.  
Levin.-No, yo solo recibo órdenes.  
Kero.-Transformado-¿De quien?  
Kaho.-Mías.  
Eriol.- ¿Por qué quieres lastimarme?  
Kaho.-No seas hipócrita, quiero que te quede muy claro que nadie se burla de mí, todavía no puedo creer como prefieres a esa escuincla. Eres un idiota, pero no creas que se va a quedar así.  
Eriol.-Kaho, Tomoyo es solo mi amiga, es muy bonita y la quiero mucho, pero es como mi hermana, a ti te amo, ¿Por qué desconfías?  
Kaho.-No soy tonta, además yo vi claramente como esa escuincla se te  
aventaba a los brazos.  
Tomoyo.-Mizuki, ese día me tropecé y caí en él...  
Kaho.-Levin, mátala, mátalos a todos, ¡No quiero volver a escuchar sus mentiras!  
Levin.-Como ordenes muñeca.  
Kaho gracias a la magia de Levin se elevo por los aires y se puso en un lugar donde podía observar todo sin riesgo de salir herida.  
Levin.-Lo siento Tomoyo, no es personal- Una calavera apareció en su mano, la rodeaban unas enormes llamas de fuego, y se la lanzo a Tomoyo.  
Sakura.- ¡CUIDADO!  
Eriol tomó a Tomoyo por la cintura y se elevo con ella, pero la calavera los seguía.  
Tomoyo.-Eriol, esa cosa es muy veloz, suéltame y vete.  
Eriol.-Los amigos no se abandonan, además Sakura tiene un plan.  
Sakura.-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate! Eriol, vuela hacia acá.  
Eriol.-Allá voy.  
Sakura.- ¡Espejo!  
Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo se acercaron Sakura empino el espejo, ellos se quitaron y la calavera reboto estrellándose en el horizonte.

Levin.-Eres hábil Card Captor, pero si yo quiero puedo matarte y quedarme con las cartas.  
Shaoran.-Tu no vas a tocarle ni un solo pelo a Sakura ¿Oíste?  
Levin.- ¿Eres Li Shaoran?  
Shaoran.-Si.  
Levin.- ¿De verdad crees poder vencerme niño?, si no mal recuerdo Kaho me dijo que tú eres el otro Card Captor y que perdiste vergonzosamente en el juicio.  
Shaoran.-Ese no es el punto a discutir.  
Levin.-No me provoques niño, realmente puedo hacerte mucho daño si me lo propongo, y también a esa niña de ojos verdes, no entiendo porque la defiendes.  
Shaoran.-Porque la amo y daría mi vida por ella.  
Levin.-¿Todos los humanos son así de tontos?, niño, estoy seguro que ella no daría ni 5 yens por tu vida, no le interesaría si tu vida estuviera en peligro, según sé, tu familia es una de las más ricas en toda China, ella lo único que quiere es tu dinero y una vez que  
lo tenga te votara para buscar a otro, así son todas las mujeres, se vuelven locas de amor cuando ven a un hombre con dinero, y en cuanto lo gastan lo dejan ahí botado.  
Sakura.-Eso no es cierto yo amo a Shaoran y no me importa su dinero, yo lo amo porque es muy amable, cariñoso, tierno, siempre me esta cuidando y protegiendo, además es muy guapo, y yo daría mi vida por él sin pensarlo 2 veces.  
Touya.-Dudo que ese "mocoso" valga el sacrificio "monstruo".  
Levin.-Si, eso dicen todas, pero después cambian de opinión y...  
Tomoyo.-La persona de la que estabas enamorado te abandono ¿verdad?, supongo que debe estar muy triste, pero no todas las mujeres somos así.  
Levin.- ¡Cállate!, eso no es cierto escuincla, el amor es una porquería, no sirve de nada, solo estorba.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, según tu nunca te has enamorado.  
Levin.-Porque llevo siglos observando a la raza humana, he visto lo que provoca, cambios de humor, de feliz a triste en cuestión de segundos, palabras cursis de uno a otro, miraditas y gestos que en estado normal ni locos harían, además al escuchar sus platicas de amigos a amigos he oído que dicen que no pueden dejar de pensar en esa persona en ningún momento del día, ja, como si no hubiera otras cosas mas importantes que hacer, además todo les recuerda a esa persona, si ven un poste se acuerdan como su amor se estrello contra uno y así quedo bizco, además cuando terminaron uno de los dos sigue enamorado y viene la depresión porque el otro no le corresponde, la verdad que tontería, mira Shaoran eso es lo peor que puede haber si eres inteligente escucharas mi consejo.  
Tomoyo.-Suenas ha ardido, ¿Querías mucho a esa persona?  
Levin le lanzo un rayo a Tomoyo, pero Eriol logro empujarla justo a tiempo y le susurro al oído: "No lo provoques"  
Shaoran.-Yo amo a Sakura, y antes pensaba como tú, que en este mundo no importaba mas que la fuerza , pero después conocí a Sakura y me di cuenta de que eso no importa si no tienes con quien compartirlo, al principio me dio mucho miedo lo que empezaba a sentir, por que era algo nuevo, y además yo no quería sentirlo, además no ejercía ningún control sobre él, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos me ponía rojo, cuando alfín conseguí poner en orden mis sentimientos me dio aun mas miedo, ¿Y ahora que hago? Pensé, ella solo me veía como a un amigo, un día decidí confesárselo, porque guardar el secreto es muy difícil, pero después me di cuenta de que ella se preocuparía por no saber que responderme porque ella le confeso sus sentimientos a la persona que amaba y él la rechazo, por eso decidí que era mejor no decírselo, ella ya había sentido lo que era ser rechazado y yo quería evitarle preocupaciones, después una amiga me dijo que la

ayudara en lo que pudiera y así lo hice, siempre estuve a su lado como amigo, de verdad me gustaba estar cerca de ella, aunque fuera de esa forma, después me atreví a confesárselo, mi corazón no aguantaba mas guardando ese secreto, y para mi suerte ella también me ama, y la verdad estar enamorado es lo más bello del universo, porque cada vez que me despierto sé que ella me quiere, y si llueve o sale el sol, es lo que menos me importa, el saber que a una persona le preocupa lo que me pase es maravilloso, porque ella se duerme pensando en mi y despierta pensando en mi, esa es una magia que tu nunca vas a entender, por que sabes algo Levin, tu no le importas a nadie.  
Levin.-Mira que bello cuento de hadas, casi lloro, para tu información no todas las personas son correspondidas, ¿Qué hubieras hacho si ella te hubiera rechazado?  
Shaoran.-No hubiera importado mientras ella hubiera sido feliz, de hecho doy gracias por poder sentir amor, porque gracias a esto me doy cuenta de que estoy vivo, si no sintiera esto seria como tú, un ser lleno de odio, que molesta a la gente porque tu mismo no puedes ser feliz, tu nunca sabrás lo maravilloso que se siente poder gritarle al mundo lo que sientes por alguien.  
Tomoyo.-La persona que tú amas no te corresponde, por eso odias la vida y el amor, no mientas más.  
Levin.-¡A ti no te importa lo que pase en mi vida! Ya me colmaste la paciencia, voy a matarte escuincla, quiero ver si el maldito amor del que hablan puede ayudarte.  
En ese instante Levin saco de su mano una llama de fuego y se la lanzo a Tomoyo, pero Eriol logro empujarla justo a tiempo.  
Kaho.-Lo ves Eriol, una persona no da su vida por alguien tan fácil, la amas.  
Eriol.-Ya no tiene caso explicarte, no vas a entender.  
Shaoran.-Sakura, es mejor que alguien se lleve a tu hermano, esto es muy peligroso.  
Sakura.-Tienes razón, Yue ¿Puedes llevarte a mi hermano?  
Yue.-Claro, ven Touya.  
Touya.-Te estoy observando "Mocoso", no creas que porque no estoy aquí no se lo que le haces al "monstruo", te estoy vigilando en todo lo que haces.  
Shaoran.-Si, si, anda ya vete.  
Levin.-Tu no vas a ninguna parte vas a morir como todos.  
Sakura.- ¡No!, pelea conmigo.  
Levin.-Niña quieres morir tan rápido.  
Sakura.-No vas a poder vencerme, yo estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.  
Levin.-Como quieras, empieza, primero las damas.  
Eriol.-Tomoyo, tengo que sacarte de aquí porque... ¿Qué haces?

Tomoyo.-Este video será genial, lo llamaré: "Un temible enemigo amenaza a la valiente Card Captor que prometió dar su vida por salvar a la tierra de las catástrofes y enemigos".  
Eriol.-Tomoyo, en primer lugar creo que es un nombre un poco largo y va a costarte un poco ponerlo en la etiqueta, y en segundo... como puedes ponerte a grabar en un momento así, tu vida peligra, y es mejor que huyamos antes de que...  
Tomoyo.-No tiene caso, Mizuki quiere matarme y no creo que nos sirva de nada escapar.  
Eriol.-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?  
Shaoran.-Sakura, utiliza a "disparo"  
Sakura.-Pero... esa es una carta de ataque.  
Shaoran.- ¿Recuerdas cuando la capturaste?, esa carta no dejaba de seguirme, seria como tu versión de la calavera.  
Sakura.-Si, lo haré "Sigue a ese ser por el horizonte y dale su merecido ¡Disparo!"  
La carta disparo se dirigió velozmente hacia Levin, pero él se limito a estirar una mano como diciendo "alto", y antes de que la carta lo rozara esta se estrello con una pared invisible y cayó.

Sakura.-Shaoran, ese ser pudo detener mi ataque, ¿Cómo lo derrotare?  
Shaoran.-Es verdad este ser es mas fuerte de lo que creí, maldición, no se me ocurre nada.  
Eriol.-Este ser tiene razón, es mucho más poderoso que yo, por eso las cartas no funcionan.  
Kero.-Pero... ellas aumentaron su novel de magia desde que Sakura las cambio, ¿Por qué no puede vencerlo?  
Eriol.-Sakura no ha alcanzado su nivel máximo de magia, le falta mucho por practicar.  
Kero.-Tenemos que planear con cuidado lo que vamos a hacer, ese tipo puede matarnos si nos equivocamos.  
Levin.- ¿Qué pasa Card Captor?, creí que querías pelear conmigo.  
Ruby Moon.-Ella no, ahora te toca pelear con los guardianes.  
Spinel.-Pero Yue todavía no regresa.  
Ruby Moon.-No importa con nosotros tres nos bastamos para acabar con él.  
Los guardianes se elevaron hasta llegar a la altura de Levin, esperaban detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que sus amos planearan algo.  
Eriol.- ¿Qué hacemos?  
Tomoyo.-No se si esto les ayude, pero el otro día fui a casa de Eriol, no estaba, pero Nakuru me invito a pasar y a esperarlo adentro, ya había pasado como una hora y él no regresaba, Spinel me llevo a la biblioteca de la casa y me dijo que hojeara algún libro,  
al principio ninguno me llamo la atención, pero después vi uno que estaba envuelto en papel y tenia un gran moño, estaba en un rincón donde no se veía fácilmente, supongo que alguien se lo dio a Clow y él no se molesto en abrirlo, yo lo abrí y leí las primeras paginas, en ese libro venia la historia de un hombre que perdió su corazón y se hizo una sombra que quedo atrapada con un hechizo...  
Eriol.- Y ese hombre era...  
Tomoyo.-Si creo que si, lo que acaba de decir encaja perfectamente con la historia.  
Shaoran.-Cuéntanos, tal vez eso nos de una idea de cómo vencerlo.  
Tomoyo.-Bueno, se supone que era un hombre, él tuvo una vida muy difícil, pero un día descubrió que era especial, tenia magia, consiguió un libro y con él aprendió a usarla y controlarla, poco tiempo después conoció a una mujer, ella no tenia magia, pero era muy inteligente, él tenia una buena posición económica, y desde el primer momento que la vio supo que quería pasar su vida con ella, cuando se lo dijo ella le contesto que también le amaba y se casaron, ella se gastaba el dinero a manos llenas, un día él le confeso que tenia poderes mágicos, creyó que lo entendería porque se amaban, pero ella no lo entendió, se asusto mucho y se divorciaron, no habían pasado ni dos meses cuando ella ya tenia prometido, Levin se enteró y fue a tratar de impedir la boda; pero cuando llego ella le empezó a gritar cosas horribles, él le dijo que si quería él renunciaba a su magia, pero ella le dijo que solo lo quería por su dinero, todas las mujeres solían decir que era muy extraño, pero ella no era tonta y sabia muy bien que podría quitarle fácilmente el dinero, por eso se caso con él, Levin se puso muy mal, perdió el control de sus poderes porque eran muy grandes, mato a la mujer y a su prometido, pero no se detuvo siguió matando gente, perdió su corazón, dejo de ser humano.  
Sakura.- ¿Por qué?  
Eriol.-Si una persona con magia la usa para causar muerte y dolor esa persona pierde su corazón, y por tal motivo no puede morir.  
Shaoran.-Eso es bueno, ¿no?  
Eriol.-No, porque deja de razonar sobre si lo que hace está bien o mal.  
Sakura.-Dijiste que lo habían sellado, ¿Cómo?  
Tomoyo.-No lo se, se supone que esto paso en Hong Kong, y una adivina trato de detenerlo, e hizo un conjuro, no logro destruirlo, pero lo convirtió en una sombra, una sombra que no poseía poderes, y se supone que ella dijo que la única persona que podría regresarle sus poderes era aquella que sintiera igual cantidad de odio que él, y pues creo que encontró a la persona, y sobre todo Mizuki encontró el hechizo.  
Sakura.- ¿Hechizo?

Tomoyo.-Si, se supone que había un hechizo para despertarlo.  
Shaoran.-Tal vez en el lugar donde estaba el hechizo para despertarlo, este también el que nos sirva para detenerlo.

Eriol.-Me pregunto si se tratara de la misma adivina...  
Shaoran.- ¿Tú crees?  
Eriol.-Hay posibilidad.  
Sakura.-¡Kero, cuidado!  
Shaoran.- ¡Levin viene hacia acá!  
Eriol.-Ven Tomoyo, vámonos.  
Eriol tomo de la mano a Tomoyo y los dos se elevaron por el aire.  
Levin.-Vuelve acá.  
Shaoran.-Si quieres matar a Tomoyo vas a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver.  
Sakura estaba con los guardianes, habían quedado muy heridos de la pelea, Ruby Moon

había regresado a su identidad falsa, y estaba sangrando mucho de un costado, Kero

volvía a estar pequeño, y tenia una patita rota, y Spinel se veía muy grave.  
Levin.- ¿De verdad quieres morir?  
Shaoran.-No te tengo miedo.  
Levin.-Pues deberías, yo tengo mas poder que tú, el odio en el planeta es cada vez más grande que el amor, por eso tu y tus amigos no tienen oportunidad de vencerme.  
Shaoran.- ¡Dios del trueno, ven!  
Levin.-No me hagas reír niño-con un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer el trueno que se dirigía hacia él.  
Shaoran.- ¡Dragón de agua, ven!  
Levin.-No, ahora ataco yo-con el movimiento de sus dos manos el remolino que iba hacia él se esfumo y en su lugar apareció una gran bola de fuego que embistió con fuerza a Shaoran que quedo inconsciente.  
Levin.-Y ahora el golpe final- apareció una bola más pequeña, que se dirigía a Shaoran cuando...

* * *

¡Shaoran! ¿alguien podra contra Levin? ¿realmente alguien tan malo puede revivir?


	4. Hola familia

Los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios sino de las Clamp. Amen.

No tengo nada qeu decir al respecto asi qeu no les quito mas su tiempo sigan leyendo.

* * *

Sakura.- ¡Escudo!  
Logro evitar que la bola de fuego lastimara a Shaoran.  
Levin.- ¿Sigues aquí?  
Sakura-Los ojos le brillaban y temblaba de pies a cabeza, estaba furiosa, habían lastimado a la persona que más quería en su vida y nadie se podía dar ese lujo-Para tu desgracia sí.  
Levin.-Niñita, créeme si té quitas del camino no te haré daño, solo necesito matar a Tomoyo.  
Sakura-Agachada junto a Shaoran-¿Me oyes?... mi amor...resiste, no me dejes sola.  
Shaoran estaba tirado, Sakura oyó que su corazón latía cada vez más lento, y ella comenzó a llorar, Levin se iba a arrepentir de haberse atrevido a tocar a Shaoran.  
Sakura.- ¡Tierra, agua, fuego y viento, sujeten al ser que esta enfrente de nosotros!  
Tomoyo.-Usó los cuatro elementos, ¿Y si sale lastimada?  
Eriol.-No, eso no me preocupa tanto como el hacho de que este enojada.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Por qué?  
Eriol.-Levin lo esta haciendo a propósito. Si ella sigue incrementando su nivel de odio él podrá manipularla.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Manipularla?  
Eriol.-El tiene poder sobre el odio, tengo que detenerla, quédate aquí, eso evitara que salgas lastimada.  
Dejo a Tomoyo parada en la rama de un árbol y él bajo a ayudar a Sakura que usaba las cartas para tratar de hacerle daño a Levin, pero para él no era problema esquivar los ataques.  
Levin.-Ya me canse de jugar contigo niña- hizo aparecer una flecha de fuego frente a él-adiós Card Captor-dijo lanzándola hacia ella.  
En ese preciso momento apareció Yue que se interpuso entre la flecha y Sakura, la flecha le atravesó el estomago.  
Sakura.-Yue, responde, Yue- no había respuesta-VAS A MORIR Levin, por primera vez en mi vida estoy furiosa.  
Levin.-Justo lo que quería.  
Eriol.-Sakura no lo hagas.  
Sakura. ¡Flecha, fuego, atraviesen el corazón de este ser!  
Levin.-Sorpresa tonta, yo no tengo corazón.  
Todo sucedió muy rápido, Sakura salió volando hacia atrás, pero se detuvo flotando a pocos metros de una pared, tenía la mirada perdida, parecía un títere.  
Levin.- ¿Vas a atacar a tu propia amiga?  
Eriol.-...  
Sakura hizo aparecer a espada y la coloco encima de su corazón.  
Levin.-Tu eliges, ella o Tomoyo.  
Eriol.-Eres un maldito.  
Levin.- ¿en serio?, no lo sabia, como me duele que me digas eso, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Kaho.- ¿Sufres Eriol?, esto no es nada comparado con lo que yo sufrí.  
Tomoyo-Bajando del árbol-Mátame a mí, pero a Sakura déjala en paz.  
Levin.-Eres inteligente.  
Sakura soltó la espada y cayó inconsciente.  
Levin.-Su error fue sentir odio, pero hay que admitir que es valiente.  
Kaho.-Esto lo quiero ver de cerca, Levin bájame e aquí.  
Kaho bajó volando del edificio y se posó a lado de Levin.  
Levin.- ¿Lista para morir?  
Tomoyo.-Si.  
Eriol.-Corre Tomoyo.  
Kaho.-No querido, ella no va a ir a ningún lado, vas a verla morir, y todo es tu culpa, si no te hubieras enamorado de ella esto no hubiera pasado.  
Tomoyo.-Que ciega estas.  
Levin hizo aparecer la misma bola de fuego que había atacado a Shaoran y se la aventó a Shaoran, pero Eriol se atravesó y fue él quien quedo inconsciente.  
Tomoyo.-¡No! Eriol, ¿estás bien?  
Kaho.-¡Eres un idiota Levin!  
Levin.-Así esta mejor, pero el maldito sigue vivo, pero no por mucho...  
Kaho.-Te ordeno que te detengas, ese no era el trato, tu me prometiste que...  
Levin.-Yo no prometí nada, hago lo que quiera, estoy vivo otra vez y puedo hacer lo que quiera.  
Kaho.-No lo voy a permitir, a Eriol no lo tocas.  
Levin.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
Tomoyo.-Únete al club de "los que no podemos hacer nada porque no tenemos magia".  
Levin.-Kaho te matare junto con esos niños.  
Levin saco por tercera vez su bola de fuego y la lanzo hacia ellos, esto era el final.  
Sakura.-No... Lo...permitiré... ¡Fuego, agua, viento y tierra!, deténganlo...  
El choque de las dos fuerzas fue tremendo, causo una enorme explosión, Tomoyo abrazo a Eriol para que no le pasara nada, pero Kaho recibió un fuerte impacto, ella y Levin fueron atrapados por una mezcla de los cuatro elementos, y cuando todas la

magia desapareció ellos ya no estaban.

Tomoyo.-Sakura, ¿Estas bien?  
Sakura.-Si, creo, pero Shaoran no, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital o...  
Tomoyo.-Pero si hacemos eso nos van a hacer muchas preguntas.  
Sakura.-Si, pero entonces ¿Qué hacemos?  
A lo lejos venia Touya corriendo.  
Touya.- ¿Qué paso?, vi la explosión.  
Sakura.-Ayúdame a llevarlos a casa.  
Touya.- ¿Cómo?  
Sakura.-...No se, son muchos y la gente...  
Tomoyo.-Usa sueño, y pídele a las cartas que te ayuden.  
Sakura.-Si, ¡sueño duerme a toda Tomoeda, menos a Tomoyo y a Touya!

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el hada que tenia el poder del sueño recorrió la ciudad durmiendo a todos.  
Sakura.- ¡Poder, vuelo, flote y pelea ayúdenme a llevar a mis amigos a casa!  
Poder cargo a Yukito con una mano y a Nakuru con la otra, lo cual se veía muy gracioso porque era una niña de unos siete años cargando a dos personas de unos diecisiete, lo

bueno es que nadie estaba despierto para verlo, vuelo hizo aparecer alas en la espalda de  
Shaoran, pelea cargo a Eriol y flote levanto a Sakura, Tomoyo cargo a Spinel y Touya se llevo a Kero.  
Tomoyo.-Si no te importa yo quiero cuidar a Eriol en mi casa.  
Sakura.-Esta bien, pelea te acompañara a casa, pero debe de regresar antes que la ciudad despierte.  
En casa de Sakura...  
Sakura.-Yo me encargo de Shaoran y Kero, tú cuida a Yukito y Nakuru.  
Touya.-Esta bien, pero a cambio debes lavar los platos por quince días.  
Sakura hizo que vuelo dejara a Shaoran en su cama, y ella recostó a Kero y empezó a curarle las heridas, primero le vendo la patita y uso la carta fuego sobre él para reponerle la energía, despertó después de un rato, pero Shaoran seguía inconsciente.  
Sakura.-Kero, ¿Y si no despierta?  
Kero.-Tranquila, va a despertar, recuerda que hierba mala nunca muere, pero tú estás muy agotada, ve al cuarto de huéspedes a descansar.  
Sakura.-Esta ocupado, mi hermano llevo ahí a Nakuru cuando despertó, Yukito está en su cama él en el cuarto de papá.  
Kero.- ¿Y tu Sakura?

Sakura.-Yo me acuesto aquí en la alfombra, así voy a sentir cuando despierte.  
Kero-transformado- Recuéstate en mi.  
Sakura.-Gracias.  
Toda la noche Sakura estuvo muy preocupada, Shaoran no despertaba y además estaba segura de que Levin no estaba muerto y la idea de que pudiera aparecer en

cualquier momento la aterraba.  
Ya casi amanecía cuando Sakura vio que Shaoran se movía.  
Sakura.- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
Shaoran.-tratando de incorporarse- Estoy bien, a...

Sakura.-No te levantes, te puedes lastimar recuéstate.  
Shaoran.-Gracias, ¿y los demás?  
Sakura.-Eriol y Spinel están con Tomoyo, Kero esta dormido aquí junto a la cama, Nakuru y Yukito están en los demás cuartos y Touya en el cuarto de mi papá.  
Shaoran.- ¿Y Levin?  
Sakura.-Hubo una gran explosión y el y Kaho desaparecieron, pero no creo que este muerto, sigo sintiendo su presencia, está escondido, pero no se donde.  
Shaoran.- ¿Te encuentras bien?, algo te molesta a la hora de respirar.  
Sakura.-Pues... me duele un poco el estomago, pero estoy bien no te preo...  
Se abrió la puerta de golpe, apareció la sombra de alguien en el umbral de la puerta, traía un cuchillo y se acercaba a ellos, ¿Quién era?  
Sakura y Shaoran.-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Touya.-Cállense escuincles, yo se que hay luna llena y le tienen que aullar, pero contrólense, vine a ver si no quieren un cacho del pastel que mi papá dejo antes de ir a la excavación.  
Sakura.-...Hermano, ¿Por qué entras así a mi cuarto?, nos pudiste matar del susto.  
Shaoran.-Estas loco, ¿Cómo entras sin tocar la puerta?, Sakura pudo haberse estado cambiando.  
Touya.- ¿Qué estas insinuando?, ¿Por qué estaría desnuda aquí contigo? "mocoso" pervertido.  
Sakura.-Hermano vete, ahorita bajo por el pastel.  
Touya.-Ni creas, no te pienso dejar sola con este maniático.  
Shaoran-incorporándose-¡ ¿A quien le dices maniático? ven y dímelo a la cara.  
Touya.-Me da flojera agacharme, perturbado.  
Touya y Shaoran se lanzaban miradas asesinas, mientras...  
Sakura.-sentada junto a Kero que se había despertado por el ruido-Creo que esos dos nunca van a cambiar.  
Kero.- Yo que tu detenía a tu hermano, esta tratando de apuñalar a Shaoran.  
Sakura.-¡Carta saca de aquí a mi hermano! ¡ Silencio!  
En un instante Touya desapareció del cuarto, y aunque subió y trato de derribar la puerta con un martillo que nadie sabe de donde saco, no pudo abrirla porqué Kero estaba atrancando la puerta con su "cuerpecito de pecado".  
Shaoran.-Ese maldito grandulón es un...  
Sakura.-Es mi hermano.  
Shaoran.-...Este...si, tienes razón, perdón.  
Sakura.-No importa, a veces de verdad exagera, y a ti, ¿Cómo te tratan tus hermanas?

Shaoran.-una gota de sudor bajo por su nuca-Este... ¿Por qué tan interesada en eso?  
Sakura.-Curiosidad ¿No quieres contarme?, no te preocupes.  
Shaoran.-Es que mis hermanas son... raras.  
Sakura.-A mi me cayeron bien, no creo que sean tan raras.  
Shaoran.-Cuando hay visitas ellas se comportan, pero cuando no... ellas…  
Sakura.-Shaoran, ¿Me invitarías de vacaciones a tu casa?  
Shaoran.-Se cayó de la cama y se puso rojo-Pues... ¿Para qué?  
Sakura.-Acercándose cada vez mas a Shaoran-No me has presentado a toda tu familia, ¿Ellos saben que soy tu novia?

Shaoran.-Pues mi madre, mis hermanas, Wei, Mei Lin y supongo que su madre.  
Sakura.-Pero tienes más familia ¿no?  
Shaoran.-Pues... si.  
Sakura.-Entonces ¿me invitas?-dijo esto y se puso nariz con nariz con Shaoran.  
Shaoran-Tenia enfrente a Sakura, y lo único que podía ver eran esos hermosos ojos que parecían dos bellas estrellas, siempre lo habían hecho sentir nervioso, y aunque ahora fueran novios las sensaciones y sentimientos que sentía no habían cambiado para nada-Pues claro, mi casa es tu casa, eres bienvenida cuando quieras.  
Sakura beso a Shaoran tiernamente, ella estaba muy feliz de que él estuviera bien, no se imaginaba como seria un mundo sin él, y la verdad no tenia ganas de imaginárselo, lo único que ahora importaba era la salud de Shaoran.  
Shaoran volvió a subir a la cama y Sakura bajo por el pastel que le había ofrecido a su hermano.  
En casa de Tomoyo...  
Spinel.-Ya no llores Tomoyo, Eriol va a estar bien.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Entonces porque no despierta?- dijo entre sollozos.  
Spinel.-Pues... porque...  
Tomoyo.-Todo es mi culpa, snif, él se atravesó para que no me pasara nada, y también, snif, es mi culpa que se haya peleado con Mizuki, yo creí que había encontrado un amigo, pero lo único que conseguí fue arruinar su vida, soy una tonta.  
Spinel.-Tomoyo, Clow decía que "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable", esto tenía que pasar, vas a ver que todo se arregla.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Y si no?  
Spinel.-Ten confianza, nunca debes de perder la esperanza.  
Tomoyo.-Abrazada al cuerpo de Eriol- Perdóname Eriol, por favor perdóname, solo soy un estorbo, no tengo poderes, pero insisto en estar de entrometida, te juro que si despiertas me voy a alejar de todos los peligros, yo te voy a cuidar hasta que estas bien y tu y Kaho van a volver a estar juntos...  
Spinel.-Oye ¿qué paso con Mizuki?, Levin murió, pero y ella.  
están muertos.  
Spinel.- ¿Qué?  
Tomoyo.-Mizuki y Levin fueron atacados por una bola de fuego, y desaparecieron.  
Spinel.- ¿Eriol lo vio?  
Tomoyo.-No, él ya estaba inconsciente.  
Spinel.-Eriol se va a poner mal cuando despierte.  
Tomoyo.-Si, tal vez no me quiera volver a ver, pero mientras me sea posible yo lo voy a cuidar.  
Spinel.-Mira, esta despertando.  
Eriol empezó a abrir los ojos.

Tomoyo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
Eriol.-Creo que tengo el brazo derecho roto, me duele mucho.  
Tomoyo.-No lo muevas voy por algo para vendarlo.  
Salió corriendo.  
Eriol.- ¿Por qué estoy en el cuarto de Tomoyo?  
Spinel.-Su madre no esta, y ella está muy preocupada por ti, creo que se siente culpable.  
Eriol.-Que niña tan tierna, la quiero mucho, oye ¿Y Ruby Moon?  
Spinel.-En casa de Sakura, creo que todos están bien.  
Eriol.- ¿Y Kaho?  
Spinel.-Ella... pues.  
Eriol.- ¿Qué pasa?  
En ese momento entro Tomoyo con vendas.  
Tomoyo.-Quédate quieto, cuidado, eso, ¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo esto sujetando acabando de ajustar la venda.  
Eriol.-Si, muchas gracias, ¿Qué paso con Kaho?, Spinel no me quiere decir.  
Tomoyo.-Esta muerta la mato la misma bola de fuego que acabo con Levin.  
Eriol.-No, debe haber un error-las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas no podía evitarlo.  
Tomoyo.-Lamento decirte que no, ella trato de protegerte de Levin, pero hubo una explosión y ella no pudo defenderse.  
Eriol.-Déjenme solo, ¡Váyanse!  
Tomoyo.-Si eso es lo que quieres nos vamos, pero recuerda que cuando me necesites aquí voy a estar.  
Tomoyo salió con Spinel dejando a Eriol con su dolor. Eriol sabia que era algo que no iba a poder superar, Kaho era la persona que mas quería, no importaba lo que hubiera hacho, eso no cambiaba para nada sus sentimientos, él esperaba que cuando derrotaran a Levin todo volvería a la normalidad, porque el amaba a Kaho y nada cambiaria eso, por eso le daría otra oportunidad, por que su mas grande deseo era pasar su vida al lado de ella, Eriol pensaba que el asunto de Levin era solo una prueba mas que su amor tenia que superar, él Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación del mago Clow nunca le había tenido miedo a nada, pero ahora todo era diferente, perderla le daba pánico, y ahora se había ido, Eriol nunca tuvo padres, creció en un orfanato hasta los seis años, fue cuando comprendió que esas imágenes que había en su mente no era su vida, supo que él era la reencarnación del gran mago Clow Leed, después creó a Nakuru y a Spinel y abandono el orfanato, poco tiempo después aproximadamente a los nueve años conoció a Kaho, y se enamoro, tal como Spinel le dijo no importaba la edad, bueno es que Eriol había tenido la apariencia de un niño nueve años por diez años, sabia que tenia que esperar a la próxima dueña de las cartas y decidió quedarse con la edad de nueve años y crecer al mismo tiempo que Sakura, después todo seria perfecto, estaría con Kaho, bueno eso creía, porque ni siquiera la magia mas poderosa podía regresarle la vida a Kaho.  
Mientras en la sala...  
Spinel.- ¿Y la servidumbre?  
Tomoyo.-Les di el día libre, me pasas el teléfono.  
Spinel.-Ten, ¿A quien vas a llamar?  
Tomoyo.-Voy a hacer cita con el medico para que revise a Eriol- dijo marcando el número.  
Mientras en casa de Sakura.  
Kero.-Ya me canse, atiéndelos tú.

Sakura.-Touya se fue a trabajar y tú y yo tenemos que cuidarlos, dame el informe.  
Kero.-Yukito está dormido aun, no creo que sea grave, para recuperar sus energías tiene que dormir, Nakuru tiene hambre y el "mocoso" por fin se quedo dormido.  
Sakura.-Ten llévale esto a Nakuru.-Le puso la charola en la cabeza.  
Kero.-Esto se llama explotación infantil, gandaya.  
Sakura.-Cállate y apúrale.  
En eso sonó el teléfono...  
Sakura.-Bueno, hola Tomoyo ¿Cómo esta Eriol y Spinel?  
Tomoyo.-del otro lado de la línea- Pues Spinel esta bien, y Eriol parece que tiene un brazo fracturado.  
Sakura.-hablando en un susurro- ¿Ya supo lo de Mizuki?  
Tomoyo.-Si, esta muy triste.

Sakura.-Lo imagino.  
Tomoyo.-Este... ¿Cómo están los demás?  
Sakura.-Nakuru comiendo, Kero bien, y Shaoran y Yukito dormidos.  
Tomoyo.-Voy a llevar a Eriol al doctor, y quería ver si podía pasar por Nakuru para que también la chequen.  
Sakura.-Esta comiendo, pero si vienes como en media hora no hay ningún problema.  
Tomoyo.-Si, de todos modos tengo que ver como calmar a Eriol.  
Sakura.-Nos vemos al rato, adiós.  
Tomoyo.-Adios.  
En casa de Tomoyo...  
Tomoyo.- ¿Crees que este mejor?  
Spinel.-No lo se, hay heridas que nunca se cierran.  
Tomoyo.-Voy a ver como esta.  
Spinel.-Mejor déjalo solo.  
Tomoyo.-No, yo nunca lo voy a dejar solo.  
Subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta...  
Tomoyo.- ¿Cómo te sientes Eriol?  
Eriol.-tenia los ojos enrojecidos- más o menos, quiero estar solo.  
Tomoyo.-Lamento no poder cumplirte eso, pero cuando una persona se guarda su dolor,

el recuerdo se vuelve todavía más doloroso, además hice una cita para ir con el doctor, me preocupa tu brazo.  
Eriol.-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien, se que te sientes culpable, pero no es tu culpa.  
Tomoyo.-Eso no es cierto, tus ojos me lo dicen, todo es mi culpa, Mizuki estaba celosa- las lagrimas volvían a escurrir por sus mejillas, esas lagrimas que siempre había escondido detrás de una sonrisa, y también aquel recuerdo que tanto la lastimaba y que nadie conocía- yo solo traigo desgracias.  
Eriol.-abrazándola con el brazo que estaba bien- No digas eso Tomoyo tu...  
Tomoyo.-Mi padre me lo dijo cuando se fue, no quería...snif...volver a verme, dijo que todas las desgracias que tenia empezaron el día que yo nací, dijo que yo...¡Que yo era un estorbo! que mejor no hubiera nacido y...  
Eriol.-Cállate, no vuelvas a decir eso, es mentira no eres un estorbo.  
Tomoyo.-Pero mi padre lo dijo.  
Eriol.-Eso es mentira, tu eres una persona muy especial, sin ti, ¿quién le hubiera dado ánimos a Sakura?, y ¿quién me hubiera apoyado a mi?, tu eres una niña muy bonita, inteligente, alegre, optimista, tu padre no sabe lo que dice, no eres un estorbo, eres una persona maravillosa, ya no llores, ahora estoy triste, pero de verdad no es tu culpa, todo pasa por algo, además Kaho se busco lo que le paso.  
Tomoyo.-Gracias.  
Eriol.-Para eso estamos los amigos, dile a Spinel que vaya a casa y me traiga ropa para cambiarme e ir al doctor.  
Tomoyo.-Secándose las lágrimas- Ya fue, voy por ella, oye, ¿Siempre vas a ser mi amigo?  
Eriol.-Claro.  
Tomoyo.-Que bueno.  
En casa de Sakura...  
Sakura.-Nakuru, creo que no fue el mejor cumpleaños que hayas tenido.  
Nakuru.-No te preocupes me quedan muchos cumpleaños mas.  
El timbre...  
Sakura.-Debe ser Tomoyo-abrió la puerta- hola Eriol, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
Eriol.-Bien Sakura, ¿Crees que de verdad Levin haya muerto?  
Sakura.-El me dijo que no tiene corazón dudo que pueda morir.  
Nakuru.-Vamonos Eriol, ¡Guauu! ¿quiénes son todas esa mujeres?  
Tomoyo.-Mis guardaespaldas.  
Eriol.-Creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que paso.  
Sakura.-Si, hay algo que llevo pensando desde hace poco, pero tendrá que ser hasta mañana, Yukito no ha despertado y...  
Kero.-Shaoran pregunta si le puedes permitir hablarle a su madre para contarle lo que sucedió.  
Sakura.-Si, llévale el teléfono.  
Kero.-Todo yo, un día de estos me voy a ir de la casa a un centro de niños explotados.  
Sakura.-Si, aja.  
Kero.-snif...buaaaaaaa.

Eriol.-Bueno ya nos vamos, nos vemos mañana.  
Sakura.-Si,... Tomoyo ¿Estas bien?  
Tomoyo.-sorprendida- Si, perfecta.  
Salieron y se subieron a la camioneta de Tomoyo.  
Esa noche...  
Touya.-Vaya Yukito despertó con más hambre que de costumbre.  
Sakura.-Es normal, tiene que reponer fuerzas. ¿Cómo esta tu mamá Shaoran?  
Shaoran.-Bien, le encargue que investigara sobre Levin, y le comente que quieres ir en vacaciones a Hong Kong, y dijo que estaba de acuerdo.  
Touya.-Ella no va a ningún lado "mocoso", que crees que se manda sola o que ¿Eh?, ¿Quieres pelear?  
Shaoran.-No te tengo miedo.  
Sakura.-Hermano deja en paz a Shaoran, esta herido y no puede hacer corajes.  
Kero.-Ya vámonos a dormir.  
Sakura.-Es buena idea, vamos Shaoran.  
Shaoran.-...Si.  
Touya-voz baja-Ja, perfecto, lo voy a amarrar a la cama y lo voy a atacar a cucharazos, ja, ja, ja.  
Sakura.-Hermano, escuche eso y te advierto que si le haces algo a Shaoran un día de estos amaneces calvo.  
Shaoran.-Buenas noches "princesa".  
Sakura.-Buenas noches.  
Se fueron a dormir tranquilos, todos menos Sakura, estaba acostumbrada a sus sueños, pero esto era una premonición, estaba enfrente de un fantasma y Sakura lo único que quería era despertar.

Sakura.- ¿Qué quieres?  
Kaname.-Advertirte.  
Sakura.-De que, Levin esta muerto y Clow...

Kaname.-No Levin no esta muerto y lo sabes.  
Sakura.-Lo presentía, oye, ¿Tú lo sellaste, verdad?  
Kaname.-Si.  
Sakura.- ¿Cómo se puede volver a sellarlo?  
Kaname.-No lo recuerdo, pero lo deje escrito en algún lugar, en mi casa, pero para encontrarlo su amistad debe ser sincera.  
Sakura.-Claro que nuestra amistad es sincera.  
Kaname.-Eso se va a ver muy pronto.  
Sakura.- ¿Dónde esta tu casa?  
Kaname.-En Hong Kong.  
Sakura.- ¿Y como se donde buscar?  
Kaname.-Eriol sabe, pero ten mucho cuidado, y debes proteger a Tomoyo, aconsejarla, hay una sorpresa para ella.  
Sakura.- ¿Una sorpresa para ella?  
Kaname.-Si, adiós, y cuídate mucho.  
Sakura.-¡Espera! aun no he acabado de hablar contigo, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte...  
Kero.-Sakurita, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué gritas?, ¿qué soñaste?  
Sakura.- ¿Qué hora es?  
Kero.-Las 8:30, pero...  
Shaoran.-Entrando precipitadamente- ¿por qué gritas Sakura?, ¿Qué paso?  
Sakura.-tomando aire-Estoy bien, pero tenemos que ir a casa de Eriol, por favor despierta a Yukito, yo le hablo a Tomoyo.  
Shaoran.-Pero...si.  
Media hora después en la casa de Eriol.  
Tomoyo.-Aquí esta el libro donde vi la historia de Levin, pero no dice nada que nos ayude.  
Nakuru.- ¿Para que querías vernos tan temprano?, estaba en mi sueño de belleza y me despertaste, que no sabes que mi piel se arruga.  
Spinel.-Tú te arrugas por lo tonta que eres, nosotros no envejecemos.  
Nakuru.-Mas vale prevenir.  
Shaoran.- ¿Cómo esta tu brazo Eriol?  
Eriol.-Roto, el doctor me dijo que tardara como 3 meses en sanar, claro que yo sano mucho mas rápido, pero de todos modos tardara un poco, que bueno que ya hicimos los exámenes para que nos evalúen, pensaba irme a descansar a Inglaterra, pero creo que estoy mejor aquí.  
Sakura.-De hecho todos tenemos que irnos a Hong Kong de vacaciones.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Por qué?  
Sakura.-Creo que la adivina que sello a Levin es la que estaba enamorada de Clow, hable con ella en mi sueño y me dijo que el hechizo esta en Hong Kong y que Levin esta vivo.  
Shaoran.-Pero faltan dos semanas para salir de vacaciones, no podemos irnos aun.  
Sakura.-Esperaremos a que sanen las heridas y después iremos a China a buscar como atrapar a Levin.  
Eriol.-También debes aprender a controlar tus poderes, Tomoyo me contó como desapareció Levin y no creo que haya sido solamente por la magia de las cartas creo que tu propia magia se mezclo con la de las cartas, la misma magia que usaste cuando

atacaste por error a Shaoran.  
Sakura.-Es probable, les prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.  
Tomoyo.-al oído de Eriol- ¿Puedo ir yo también o es muy peligroso?  
Eriol.-Claro que puedes ir, sino quien me va a cuidar.  
Spinel.-Es un buen punto, yo creo que ninguno debe estar solo por si Levin aparece.  
Shaoran.-Si, es lo mejor.  
Spinel.-Eriol ¿Nos podemos quedar mientras en casa de Tomoyo?  
Eriol.-Pues si a ella y a su madre no les importa.  
Tomoyo.-Por mi no hay ningún problema y mi mamá estará encantada.  
Spinel.-Viva, vamos a vivir con Tomoyo.  
Kero.-El interés tiene pies, vas a vivir lleno de comodidades, que envidia, mientras yo debo de aguantar a la torpe de Sakura.  
Sakura.- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!  
Todos comenzaron a reír.  
Y así pasaron dos semanas, en ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, Touya hizo como doce berrinches, trato de matar a Shaoran como seis veces y otras ocho lo amenazo con lo que encontró mas a la mano que casi siempre era una cuchara y Yukito apareció justo a tiempo cuando lo iba a atropellar con su motocicleta; pero para otras personas esas  
dos semanas cambiaron sus vidas, pero a pesar de eso ya estaban ahí, en el aeropuerto listos para enfrentar su DESTINO.  
Touya.-Apúrale "monstruo", vamos a perder el vuelo, no vayas a perder la maleta.  
Sakura.-Ya voy, en vez de que me ayudes con la maleta...  
Shaoran.-Yo te ayudo "princesa".  
Sakura.-Gracias, ¿Por qué llegas tarde?, tú siempre eres puntual.  
Shaoran.-Es que estaba hablando con mi madre por teléfono.  
Sakura.- ¿Esta bien?  
Shaoran.-Si, solo estaba diciéndole a que hora llegamos para que mande a alguien a recogernos.  
Sakura.- ¿Seguro que puedes con la maleta?  
Shaoran.-Si, yo puedo solo.

Sakura.-Mira, allá están todos, creo que nos están esperando.  
Shaoran.-Si, ya estamos todos, voy a que revisen las maletas y las suban al avión.  
Eriol.-Yo te acompaño.  
Touya.-Yo voy al baño.  
Yukito.-Y yo voy por un refrigerio, como que ya hace hambre ¿no?  
Nakuru.-Si, yo voy contigo, como los mejores amigos que somos.  
Sakura.- ¿Me perdí de algo?  
Tomoyo.-Yukito la visita mucho y ahora son muy buenos amigos.  
Sakura.-Te noto diferente, hay algo raro en tu mirada, ¿Qué te pasa?  
Tomoyo.-Nada, es tu imaginación.  
Sakura.-Bueno, si tú lo dices, ¿Cómo ha estado Eriol?  
Tomoyo.-Pues... no muy bien, sigue pensando en Mizuki, es en lo único que piensa, y dice que si pudiera daría toda su magia para que ella volviera a la vida- dijo sin poder contener mas el llanto.  
Sakura.-abrazándola- Calma Tomoyo, es normal, con el tiempo lo va a superar.  
Tomoyo.-No lo creo, dudo que algún día se vuelva a enamorar y vuelva a sonreír como antes.  
Sakura.-Cuando esta contigo sonríe, Kero me lo dijo, tu le estas regresando la alegría.  
Tomoyo.-No lo creo, el no va a... snif... volver a ser feliz.  
Sakura.-Ya no llores, es por ti que no se ha sumido en la tristeza, eres como su hermanita, y le gusta cuidarte.  
Tomoyo.-Si... tienes razón, soy como su hermanita, solo su hermanita.  
Sakura.-Pues debes de estar feliz, eso significa que te quiere mucho.  
Tomoyo.-Si, estoy feliz, pero... es la situación la que me tiene así, no me hagas caso, por favor no le digas a Eriol que estuve llorando, no quiero que se preocupe.  
Sakura.-No le voy a decir nada, pero prométeme que ya no vas a llorar.  
Tomoyo.-Si, te prometo que ya no voy a llorar.  
Sakura.-Oye, ¿Dónde esta Spinel y Kero?  
Tomoyo.-Pues... yo los traía en una bolsa con mi cámara, como Kero se quedó anoche en mi casa, él y Spinel se metieron ahí, y la bolsa yo la traía en la mano... hace rato.  
Sakura.- ¿Y donde esta?  
Tomoyo.-Hum... no se.  
Sakura.-No me asustes, ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la viste?  
Tomoyo.-Hum...en el baño del aeropuerto.  
Sakura.-tomándola de la mano- Ven, hay que encontrarla rápido.

Mientras en el baño...  
Kero.-Oye Suppy, no se oye ruido ni siento movimientos y si nos asomamos.  
Spinel.- ¿Y si nos descubren?  
Kero.-Nos los comemos.  
Spinel.-...No creo que sea buena idea.  
Kero.-Shhhhh, oigo pasos, compórtate como peluche.  
Voz 1.- ¡Ahh!, Mira alguien dejo su cosmetiquera.  
Voz 2.-No creo que sea cosmetiquera, está muy grande.  
Voz 1.-Tienes razón "friend", ¿Qué será?  
Voz 2.-No se, hay que abrirla, tal vez tenga el nombre de la propietaria.  
Voz 1.-Si, ábrela, ábrela.  
Voz 2.-Bueno-abriéndola- Mira tiene una cámara y 2 peluches, ¡Que bonitos!  
Voz 1.-Mira el amarillo- agarrándolo de la cola- Esta hermoso.  
Voz 2.-No, el negro, parece mariposa, ¿De quien serán?  
Voz 1.-No lo se, pero hay que quedárnoslos, están hermosos, a lo mejor su avión ya hasta se fue.  
Voz 2.-Pues si, agarra la bolsa y vámonos.  
Voz 1.-Si.  
En eso se abrió la puerta...  
Tomoyo.-con la respiración entrecortada- Es... mi bolsa.  
Sakura.- ¿Segura?  
Tomoyo.-Si, es mío, niña dámelo.  
Voz 2.-No, ahora es mío.  
Sakura.-Dame a Kero niña.  
Voz 1.- No, yo me lo encontré.  
Tomoyo.-Pero no son tuyos, estas lastimando a Spinel.  
Voz 2.-No, ahora me pertenecen.  
Sakura.-Suéltalo ya.  
Voz 1.- ¿Y si no quiero que me van a hacer?  
Sakura.-Pues...  
En eso se abrió la puerta otra vez...  
Nakuru.- ¿Qué hacen?  
Tomoyo.-No me quieren dar mis peluches.  
Nakuru.-con la voz mas tenebrosa que pudo- Dejen a esos muñecos ahora, y les advierto que si vuelven a molestar a mis hermanitas van a conocer mi lado oscuro.  
Las niñas salieron corriendo no sin antes sacarles la lengua.  
Nakuru.-Listo, vámonos.  
Sakura.-...Si, este, ya me diste miedo, pero vámonos, ¿Estas bien Kero?  
Kero.-¡ ¿CÓMO VOY A ESTAR BIEN CASI ME ARRANCAN LA CABEZA Y ME SECUESTRAN Y VOY A ESTAR BIEN?  
Tomoyo.- ¿Cómo estas Spinel?  
Spinel.-Bien, gracias por preguntar, aunque me siento todo magullado, me estaban

jalando mí colita.  
Kero.-Cambiaste de idea sobre mi plan de comernos a la gente.  
Spinel.-Si, tenía ganas de morderle la nariz a esa niña.  
Nakuru.-Vamonos, ya se va a ir el avión.  
Sakura.-Si.  
Salieron corriendo del baño.  
Tomoyo.-Sakura, cuando lleguemos Hong Kong, ¿me dejas tomarte un video con tu familia?  
Sakura.- ¿Mi familia?  
Tomoyo.-Si, tu suegra y tus cuñadas.  
Sakura.-poniéndose roja-Este... pues... no Tomoyo, ya me dio mucha pena, no vallas a decir nada enfrente de ellas.  
Tomoyo.-Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo, pero Sakurita, es lo mas normal del mundo.  
Yukito.-Apúrense, ya tenemos que abordar el avión, ¿Dónde estaban?  
Sakura.-Larga historia, gracias por esperarnos, ¿Y los demás?  
Touya.-En el avión "monstruo", ¿por qué te fuiste sin avisar?, en Hong Kong no te vas a separar de mí, ¿escuchaste?  
Sakura.-Perdón, pero en Hong Kong prefiero que me cuide Shaoran- dijo y se subió corriendo al avión.  
Touya.- ¿¡Qué?, ven acá "monstruo".  
Nakuru.-Mejor subamos.  
Yukito.-Si.  
Tomoyo.-Si.  
Dentro del avión...

Sakura.-Shaoran, yo me siento contigo, pero pido la ventana.  
Shaoran.-Siéntate "princesa".  
Touya.-"Monstruo", tú te sientas conmigo.  
Yukito.-Déjala en paz To-ya, está con su novio, además yo me voy a sentar contigo.  
Eriol.-Ven Tomoyo, siéntate conmigo, así me vas a poder cuidar.  
Tomoyo.-Si, déjame acabo e tomar este video, Sakura sonríe, Shaoran, saluda y sonríe; todo listo, lo llamare: "Sakura va hacia su destino con su familia".  
Se fue y se sentó con Eriol.  
Nakuru.- ¿Yo con quien me siento?  
Yukito.-Siéntate por acá con nosotros.  
Touya.-Pero lejos de mí.  
El avión salió rumbo a Hong Kong, todos estaban emocionados por volver.  
En el aeropuerto de Hong Kong...  
Sakura.-Llegamos, estamos de vuelta, que bonito esta todo.  
Touya.-"Monstruo", aun no hemos salido del aeropuerto, ¿Qué es lo que está bonito?  
Sakura.-Pues...  
Eriol.-Hace años que no estaba aquí.  
Kero.-escondido- Yo creo que siglos.  
Shaoran.-Miren, allá esta Wei.  
Nakuru.-Yupi, nos vamos en carro.  
En casa de la familia Li...  
Shiefa.- ¡Hermanito!, que gusto que hayas regresado- dijo aventándosele.  
Shaoran.-Suel...ta...me...tonta, me...asfixias.  
Feimei.- ¡Sakurita!, me da mucho gusto que tu y mi hermano sean novios, me encanta la idea.  
Sakura.-Este...  
Tomoyo.-Ella también esta muy feliz porque muy pronto van a ser hermanas.  
Li Leran.-Me da gusto verlos.  
Shaoran.-Agachando la cabeza-Madre, que gusto verla.  
Sakura.-Hola, ¿Cómo ha estado?  
Li Leran.-Bien, me alegra que estés en mi casa, siéntete como si fuera tuya, y algún día lo será, espero que sea pronto.  
Sakura.-Gracias, pues...yo.  
Tomoyo.-Yo también espero que sea pronto, no aguanto la emoción de confeccionar el vestido que llevara Sakurita en el día mas importante de su vida, el traje que la llevara a los brazos de Shaoran, serás como una princesa, la mas bella.  
Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron completamente rojos y se miraban de reojo  
Eriol.- ¿Nos pueden mostrar nuestras habitaciones?  
Fuutie.-Sakura y Tomoyo juntas en el cuarto que ocuparon la otra vez, Touya y Yukito, en la de hasta arriba, Nakuru dormirá conmigo y tu con Shaoran.  
Nakuru.- ¿Cómo sabes...?  
Shaoran.-Es psíquica, sabe los nombres de media China.  
Fuutie.-No es para tanto.  
Li Leran.-Tu eres la reencarnación de Clow ¿verdad?  
Eriol.-Si.  
Li Leran.-Es un honor tenerte aquí.  
Eriol.-Gracias.  
Nakuru.- ¡TENGO HAMBRE!, ¿me dejas morderte la cabeza Spi?  
Spinel.- ¡No!, Eriol, me quiere comer.  
Tomoyo.-Yo lo gravo...jo, jo, jo.  
Li Leran.-con una mirada asesina-No desesperes, muy pronto será la hora de comer.  
Sakura.-Oigan, ¿No han sentido algo raro últimamente?  
Shiefa.-No, ¿Por qué?  
Sakura.-Curiosidad, ja, ja, ja, no me hagan caso.  
Shaoran.-Ven quiero mostrarte algo.  
Salieron al jardín de la casa.  
Eriol.-Tomoyo, ¿Estas bien?, te noto un poco rara.  
Tomoyo.-Hum...si, no te preocupes, no es nada, solo estoy cansada.  
En ese momento Nakuru se le aventó a Spinel que logro esquivarla, pero Touya fue la victima de la letal mordida de Nakuru, él se puso histérico y salió persiguiéndola con una cuchara en la mano mientras Spinel se recuperaba del susto en los brazos de Tomoyo.  
Shiefa.- ¿Su hermano siempre es así de raro?  
Kero.-Sip, aunque cuando se trata de maltratar a Shaoran se pone peor, adquiere la fuerza de Hulk, y la ira de gente gorda que no encuentra ropa de su talla.  
Tomoyo.-Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo.  
Wei.-La comida está lista, y una sorpresa en el comedor.  
Eriol.-Voy por Sakura y Shaoran.  
Sakura.-No hace falta aquí estamos.  
Shaoran.-Touya y Nakuru iban para allá.  
Se dirigieron al comedor, donde una conocida suya los estaba esperando.  
Mei Lin.-Hola, ¿Cómo están?  
Sakura.-Hola, bien ¿Y tú?  
Mei Lin.-Excelente, y que, ¿Ya hay fecha de la boda?  
Tomoyo.-Ojala lo antes posible.  
Sakura.-Pues... este... yo.  
Touya.-Nunca, sobre mi cadáver.  
Yukito.-Parece que la hermanitis crónica está a todo lo que da.  
Touya.-No es cierto.  
Mei Lin.- ¿Y ese milagro que vienes Shaoran?  
Shaoran.-Es que venimos por algo importante.  
Shiefa.- ¿Qué cosa?  
Shaoran.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de Levin y todo eso?  
Shiefa.-Si, pero está muerto ¿No?  
Shaoran.-No, no le queda lo suficiente de humano como para morir, lo detuvimos un tiempo pero va a volver y va a ser aquí en China.  
Shiefa.- ¿Y por que?  
Sakura.-No lo sabemos, pero va a tratar de hacerle algo a Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Y a mi por que?  
Sakura.-Por que Kaho lo revivió para eso, supongo que debe de cumplir su misión.  
Spinel.-No te preocupes Tomoyo, yo te voy a proteger.  
Tomoyo.-Gracias Spinel.  
Sakura.-Ese Levin me las va a pagar, este encuentro va a ser muy diferente, ja, ja, ja, ja.  
Kero.-Sakura se quedó loca, ya lo estaba, pero ahora es definitivo.  
Sakura le dio un zape en la cabeza a Kero y comenzaron a comer.  
Mas tarde...  
Sakura.-¡Eriol!voltea, acá estoy, ¡Eriol!  
Eriol.- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?  
Sakura.-A la adivina que veo en mis sueños, tú la conoces ¿verdad?  
Eriol.-Si, no voy a mentirte.  
Sakura.- ¿Me puedes contar que paso entre ustedes?

* * *

Que chicas tan locas esas que se querian lelvar a Kero y Spinel, aunque bueno no las culpo porqeu son tan adorables.

Espero les vaya gustando.


	5. Una niña china bastante problematica

Los personajes aqui usados son propiedad de Clamp a excepsion de Yuriki y Levin.

* * *

Sakura.- ¿Me puedes contar que paso entre ustedes?  
Eriol.-Si, ven vamos a sentarnos porque es una historia muy larga.  
Se sentaron debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo que Shaoran había hecho plantar hace un año para tener más cerca de él a su "princesa".  
Eriol.-Bueno, pues ella leía la suerte de las personas a través del agua, y cuando Clow llegó, él comenzó a leer la suerte con las cartas y atrajo a más gente, al principio ella iba y le reclamaba, y siempre estaba enojada, pero Clow siempre le respondía con una  
sonrisa, de hecho en su cumpleaños le regaló un broche para el cabello, y ella lo usaba siempre, por lo que he sabido gracias a Tomoyo, es que ella amaba a Clow.  
Sakura.-Si, pero ¿Clow la amaba?  
Eriol.-Creo que si, pero nunca se lo dijo, porque él creía que ella lo odiaba.  
Sakura.-Pobre, murió enamorada de él, y él de ella.  
Eriol.-Si.  
Sakura.- ¿Y recuerdas donde vivía?  
Eriol.-Creo que si, pero no se si todavía este en pie su casa.  
Sakura.-En mis sueños ella dijo que la forma de destruir a Levin estaba escrita en algún lugar de su casa y que también había algo para Tomoyo.  
Eriol.- ¿Para Tomoyo?  
Sakura.-Si, pero no se que sea.  
Eriol.-Esta todo planeado.  
Sakura.-No te entiendo.  
Eriol.-Esto no es una coincidencia, esto ya estaba planeado, todo, pero no entiendo lo de Tomoyo, pero es verdad lo único que existe es lo inevitable, lo que no vamos a poder cambiar jamás, por mas que tratemos, nuestro DESTINO esta escrito, y no se puede hacer nada.  
Sakura.-Entonces nuestro destino ya estaba escrito, lo de que Shaoran y yo termináramos juntos.  
Eriol.-Sabes, yo creí que Yue terminaría enamorándose de ti, pero me sorprendí mucho cuando descubrí que tú y Shaoran se habían enamorado.  
Sakura.-Otra vez no entendí.  
Eriol.- ¿Sabes que es el DESTINO?  
Sakura.-Mas o menos.  
Eriol.-Con lo tuyo y lo de Shaoran descubrí que la magia mas poderosa es el DESTINO, no puedes saber que va a pasar con tu vida, el DESTINO cambia las cosas, sobre todo porque tiene de su lado al amor y al odio, y no se divide en algo bueno o malo, porque lo tiene todo perfectamente equilibrado, y cuando menos te lo esperas te muestra el amor, aunque tu no lo quieras, cuando tu mas lo odias, cuando menos quieres que llegue, el DESTINO piensa que lo retas y te hace que te enamores de la ultima persona en este mundo de la que quisieras enamorarte, por su culpa tu corazón cobra vida propia, y cuando lo comienzas a controlar y piensas que vas a ser feliz, el DESTINO lo hecha todo a perder y te lo quita, y tu tienes que conformarte con lo que el DESTINO quiere, porque no puedes hacer nada contra eso.  
Sakura.-Y no has pensado en que tal vez el destino te ponga el amor otra vez cerca de ti, y que sea quien menos te imaginas como me pasó a mi, que el primer amor no haya sido real y ahora quiera mostrártelo de verdad.  
Eriol.-No, no creo que eso pase nunca.  
Sakura.- ¿Por qué?  
Eriol.-Yo no me pienso volver a enamorar nunca.  
Sakura.-Pero...  
Tomoyo.-¡Sakura! mira lo que encontré en la biblioteca.  
Sakura.- ¿Qué es?  
Tomoyo.-Donde estuvo encerrado Levin la última vez.  
Eriol.- ¿Eso estaba aquí en la casa?  
Tomoyo.-Si, aquella adivina te lo debió de haber dado.  
Eriol.-Creo que Clow lo dejo aquí.  
Sakura.- ¿Qué dice?  
Tomoyo.-Que lo encerraron en... bueno, mejor te lo leo:  
"Clow, una vez tu me dijiste que jamás en toda tu vida le habías tenido miedo a nada, ¿lo recuerdas?, fue el día que me dijiste que era la hora de marcharte a Japón, pues sabes algo, nunca has sentido miedo porque no te has enfrentado jamás con el verdadero horror, yo, en cambio me enfrente con una sombra de maldad, Levin, así se hacia  
llamar, cuando lo conocí pensé que era un espíritu común, sin rumbo, pero me equivoque, supe su historia, el agua me lo dijo, recuerdas el libro que te regale, ahí escribí su historia, pero estoy segura que ni lo leíste, bueno, ahí viene la historia que escuche cuando era niña y le agregue el hecho de que lo encontré y lo encerré,  
ignoras cuanto me costo detenerlo, pensé que moriría antes de lograrlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no estará encerrado para siempre, descubrí que la primera vez su propia magia lo encerró, lo que le quedaba de humano, la segunda vez, ¿Quién será?, el no puede estar encerrado siempre, lo ves no soy tan cobarde como dijiste, me  
retaste, dijiste que no era lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar que te amo, pues lo admito, te amo, leíste bien , te amo, sabes, el agua me dijo que cuando leas esto vas a estar muerto al igual que yo, otra cosa, yo selle a Levin en el agua, esa es la clave, la sangre lo trajo, el agua se lo llevará."  
Sakura.-No entendí.  
Eriol.-El destino sigue haciendo de las suyas, esa carta jamás la vi, ¿Dónde estaba?  
Tomoyo.-En una guía turística de Japón.  
Eriol.-Ella me lo dio, apenas me acabo de acordar.  
Sakura.- ¿No tienes completas tus memorias?  
Eriol.-No se, creo que están manipuladas, Clow hizo algo, o eso creo.  
Tomoyo.-Pobre mujer, estaba loca.  
Sakura.-Oigan, ¿Dónde esta Shaoran?  
Tomoyo.-Vino una niña rara y se fue con ella.

Sakura.-Hmm, este... ¿Y no sabes quien era?  
Tomoyo.-No, pero porque no le preguntas a Mei Lin, esta con Ruby Moon en la sala.  
Sakura salió corriendo hacia la sala, y Tomoyo iba a correr tras de ella cuando...  
Tomoyo.- ¿Estas bien Eriol?  
Eriol.-Si, pero hay algo raro aquí, lo de la carta, el libro...  
Tomoyo.-Perdón, pero no te entendí, mejor voy con Sakura...  
Eriol.-No, déjalo, ni yo me entiendo, voy contigo, esto me preocupa.  
Tomoyo.-Creo que esto va a quedar mal, pobre Shaoran, vamos.  
En la sala...  
Nakuru.-Que niña tan graciosa eres, a pesar de que no tienes magia.  
Mei Lin.-Bueno es que...  
Sakura.-¡Mei Lin!  
Mei Lin.-No asustes, ¿Qué pasa?  
Sakura.- ¿Con quien se fue Shaoran?  
Mei Lin.-No lo se, ¿No estaba contigo?  
En eso llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol.  
Tomoyo.-Se fue con una niña con cabello café, no entendí lo que decían porque hablaban en Chino, y cuando Shaoran vio que yo estaba atrás y los observaba, jalo a la niña tratando de hacerla salir, pero ella se resistía y Shaoran le dijo algo y ella se puso muy contenta y se salió luego, y Shaoran salió corriendo atrás de ella.  
Sakura estaba triste, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, Tomoyo se daba cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su amiga.  
Mei Lin.-Oye Tomoyo, era una niña un poco mas alta que yo, con ropa China, y un dragón tatuado en el tobillo derecho, con ojos grandes y de color café, y con un anillo en forma de dragón escupiendo fuego con ojos de piedra roja.  
Tomoyo.-Si, era ella, el anillo no lo vi, pero vi una parte del tatuaje, pensé que era alguna cicatriz, pero, ¿Qué no es muy pequeña para tatuarse?  
Mei Lin.-No, no es un tatuaje, es una marca de nacimiento, ella también posee magia, usa el poder del fuego, su familia es amiga de la nuestra, bueno no tiene tanto poder, de hecho ella es la mas fuerte de su familia, ellos la apodan "Dragón rojo", por la marca y su poder, esa maldita escuincla se llama Makihara Yuriki, la familia Makihara siempre ha querido unirse a la nuestra, Yuriki se hizo pasar por mi amiga para acercarse a

Shaoran, ella está perdidamente enamorada de él, pero claro que él no le hizo caso, si a mi no me miraba, a ella menos, pero siempre se la pasaba acosando a mi primo, hasta que le aclare que si volvía a tocar a mi prometido le iba a romper cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo, ella también sabe artes marciales, pero como ella si posee magia, no le da mucha importancia, pero ahora supongo que ya sabe que nuestro compromiso se rompió, hace años que Shaoran no la ve, ella se había ido a estudiar a Corea y apenas regreso hace dos meses.

Tomoyo.- ¿Estas bien Sakura?, no te preocupes, tu eres mas bonita que esa niña, y Shaoran te ama, nunca te cambiaria por nadie.  
Sakura.- ¿Y si es así?, ¿Por qué nunca me contó esto?-dijo soltando las lagrimas, mismas que ya no podía aguantar mas.  
Tomoyo.-No llores Sakurita, ven vamos a buscarlos para que le aclares a esa niña que Shaoran no esta disponible.  
Sakura.-No, no tiene caso, mejor hablo con él cuando regrese.  
Eriol.-Bueno, de todos modos tenemos que salir a ver si la casa de mi amiga Kaname sigue en pie.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Quién es Kaname?  
Eriol.-La adivina que ustedes vieron la última vez que vinieron a Hong Kong.  
Mei Lin.-Yo también voy, porque ustedes no conocen la ciudad y son capaces de perderse.  
Sakura.-Si, vamos.  
Salieron de la casa los cuatro niños, hasta que llegaron a la casa ninguno volvió a hablar.  
Tomoyo.-Es aquí, vaya es enorme.  
Eriol.-Si, pero se veía todavía mas imponente cuando ella estaba viva, tenia toda la casa llena de plantas enormes, y había un pozo que...  
Tomoyo.-El pozo esta por allá, escondido debajo de todas esas plantas secas.  
Mei Lin corrió hacia las plantas y empezó a arrancarlas, Sakura fue a ayudarle, y después de diez minutos se pudo observar el pozo, pero seguía cubierta de muchas plantas.  
Mei Lin.-Que flojera, ¿Por qué no usas una carta para quitarlas?  
Sakura.-...Si, ¡Libérate! carta te pido que desaparezcas toda esta hierba que cubre el pozo ¡Desaparición!  
Mei Lin.-Lo ves, fue mucho mas fácil y...  
Tomoyo.-Exacto, y yo tuve la oportunidad de gravarte, jo, jo, jo, jo.  
Eriol.- ¿Cómo sabias que aquí estaba el pozo?  
Tomoyo.-Bueno, pues dijiste que le gustaban las plantas, y tenia muchas, entonces era lógico que lo ocultara debajo de ellas.  
Sakura.-Miren, el pozo todavía tiene agua, pero yo solo veo mi reflejo, ¿Cómo le hacia Kaname para leer la suerte?  
Eriol.-Acercándose al pozo seguido por Tomoyo- Pues...se ponía aquí y hacia una pregunta lanzando piedras, según las señales que hacían las piedras al caer el agua, y después veía atentamente el agua y ella la entendía, a veces la tocaba con un dedo y también eso la ayudaba.  
Sakura.- ¿Y si no funcionaba?  
Eriol.-Siempre funcionaba.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Puedo intentarlo?  
Mei Lin.-Si, hazlo, bueno no creo que tengas más oportunidades que yo, pero inténtalo.  
Tomoyo.-Si, primero la pregunta...¿Cómo podemos sellar a Levin?...1,2,3,4 saltos da la piedra, en el agua veo nuestro reflejo y ...el de la casa... agua ¿En esa casa esta la respuesta a mi pregunta?-acerco el dedo al agua- vamos, dime...¡AHHHH!.  
Eriol.- ¿Qué es eso?, sácalo Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo saco la nota que había salido del agua en cuanto su dedo la toco.  
Tomoyo.-Es de Kaname y dice:  
"Clow, has llegado muy lejos, pocos días antes de morir me fue revelado lo que ibas a pasar por culpa de Levin, así que conociéndote decidí dejarte pistas por todos lados, pero se que no vas a ser tu quien las encuentre, va a ser una linda joya del agua,  
ten cuidado al entrar en mi casa, porque así como entra agua limpia, también entra el peor tipo de agua, ambos buscan lo mismo pero para fines muy diferentes, sabes la solución para atrapar el agua y no dejarla fluir esta muy bien guardada, mucha suerte."  
Eriol.- ¿No viene nada más?  
Tomoyo.-Si, hay algo aquí atrás, dice:  
"El agua es traviesa,  
y le gusta juguetear,  
un gran castillo, 7 enanos,  
y una reina con un gran corazón se juntan,  
son de reinos diferentes y no se conocen entre si,  
crush, crash, crush,  
¿Qué es lo que suena?  
¿No lo oyes?  
Da 3 pasos al frente,  
¿ahora lo ves?  
Siempre te observa,  
Y siempre ve hacia aquellos lugares que no se olvidan.  
Crish, crash, crush,  
Un golpe y el gran pino se rompe,  
acabó su ciclo,  
¿ahora lo recuerdan?  
crush, crash, crush,  
están aquí de Nuevo,  
el agua y Sakura los guiaran"  
Buena suerte.  
Eriol.-Un acertijo, muy típico de ella.  
Mei Lin.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
Eriol.-Pues resolver el acertijo.  
Tomoyo.-Vamos a entrar, aunque, se ve un poco descuidada, ¿No creen?

Mei Lin.-La gente dice que está embrujada.  
Sakura.-Em…..bru…..jada.  
Eriol.-Esta por obscurecer, seria peligroso entrar, además falta Shaoran y los guardianes, mejor venimos mañana.  
Mei Lin.-Yo también vengo, nos vemos a las 8 en casa de mi tía.  
Tomoyo.-Vámonos, ven Sakura, no me gustas esa casa, siento algo raro c/vez que la veo.  
En casa de Shaoran.  
Mei Lin.-Tía, ya llegamos.  
Wei.-Señorita Mei Lin, su tía la espera en su habitación, quiere comentarle algo.  
Mei Lin.-Si ya voy.  
Tomoyo.-Estoy cansada, voy a mi cuarto a descansar, me hablas a la hora de la cena.  
Sakura.-Si, yo voy a estar en la sala.  
Eriol.-Yo voy a la biblioteca, a empezar a resolver el acertijo.  
Los niños salieron en todas direcciones, pero Sakura al entrar en la sala se encontró a...  
Shaoran.-Hola, ¿Dónde estabas?, yo salí un rato, y cuando regrese tu y los demás ya no estaban.  
Sakura.- ¿Y con quién saliste?  
Shaoran.-nervioso-Yo... con nadie, quería ir a casa de unos amigos, eso es todo, no te pongas celosa, ¿Con quien más podría salir?  
Sakura.-¡Eres un mentiroso! Tomoyo vio como te ibas con una tal Makihara Yuriki.

Shaoran.-Maldición, sabia que te iba a decir, mira, no es lo que parece, ella es, bueno...  
Sakura.-¡No me interesa quien rayos sea! no quiero saber que parece, no quiero escuchar más mentiras, ¡Estoy harta de que me ocultes cosas!-dijo llorando.  
Shaoran.-No llores "princesa".  
Sakura.-Sabes algo, si me hubieras dicho que te ibas con ella yo lo hubiera entendido, porque hasta hace rato confiaba en ti, pero ahora ya no te creo nada, te encanta mantener todo en secreto...  
Shaoran.-Lo que pasa es que es algo que no conoces de mi vida y...  
Sakura.-Eso es porque nunca has tenido la confianza para decírmelo, tú conoces mi vida, y jamás te he mentido ni ocultado nada.  
Shaoran.-No llores, no me gusta verte llorar...  
Sakura.-Si no me querías ver llorar me hubieras hablado con la verdad.  
Shaoran.-Pero si te lo decía te ibas a enojar, además Yuriki es solo una...  
Sakura.-No me importa que es, dile que tiene todo el camino libre contigo, eres todo suyo, se lo ha ganado, tu y yo terminamos-salió corriendo con la cara llena de lagrimas.  
Shaoran.-¡Sakura! Déjame explicarte, maldición-oyó pasos detrás de él-volviste Sakura, yo...  
Mei Lin.-No soy Sakura, ¿Qué tal te fue con Yuriki?  
Shaoran.-Tú la trajiste ¿verdad?  
Mei Lin.- ¿yo?, no yo solo le dije que ya habías regresado.  
Shaoran.-Lo sabia es tu mejor amiga, y de seguro le contaste lo de ella y su familia a Sakura...  
Mei Lin.-Yo solo le conté la verdad, no como otros.  
Shaoran.- ¿Qué rayos te sucede? Sakura esta muy enojada por eso.  
Mei Lin.-Solo quiero que gane la mejor.  
Shaoran.-Mei Lin, yo amo a Sakura, cosa que nunca logre hacer contigo, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?  
Mei Lin.- ¿Quién hablo de mi?, yo te olvide hace mucho, pero Yuriki no, y creo que ella es la que merece ser tu novia, porque ha estado contigo desde que eras muy pequeño y...  
Shaoran.-Nunca, Sakura es la única a la que amo, y eso no va a cambiar nunca, ni siquiera por una tonta discusión-dijo esto y salió muy enojado había su cuarto.  
Mientras en el cuarto de Sakura y Tomoyo...  
Tomoyo.-Lo hubieras dejado que te explicara, tal vez ella era la que lo obligo...  
Sakura.-entre sollozos-No tiene caso, se debió de haber cansado de mi, porque ella es mas todo que yo.  
Tomoyo.-Claro que no, tu eres mas bonita que todas, y Shaoran te quiere.  
Kero.-Ese "mocoso" no te merece, ¿por qué te hace sufrir tanto?  
Sakura.-No lo se Kero, no lo se- dijo soltando el llanto mas fuerte.  
Kero.-Además tu eres mas fuerte que toda esa familia, tu eres la mas fuerte de todos.  
Sakura.-No es cierto, si yo hubiera encerrado a Levin no hubiéramos tenido que venir a Hong Kong.  
En eso se escucho la voz de Shiefa que lo llamaba a cenar...  
Sakura.-Bajen ustedes, yo no tengo hambre, díganle a la señora Li que me duele la

cabeza, yo voy a tratar de dormir, mañana tenemos que volver a casa de Kaname.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Segura que vas a estar bien aquí sola?  
Sakura.- Claro me voy a dormir, mañana será un mejor día.  
Kero.-Duerme bien Sakurita.  
Sakura.-Si, gracias.  
Kero y Tomoyo salieron, y Sakura se quedo escuchando hasta que llegaron al corredor cuando se cercioró de que estaba completamente sola se puso a llorar todavía mas fuerte que antes, "esto es lo mejor"- pensaba mientras lloraba, aunque en el fondo sabia  
perfectamente que las lagrimas no iban a borrar el dolor que sentía, la ultima vez, cuando se le declaro a Yukito y él la rechazo, si, había sufrido, pero no tanto como ahora, además en aquel entonces había tenido a alguien que la apoyaba, pero ahora estaba sola, la persona que antes la había apoyado y le había dicho que todo iba a  
estar bien, era la persona que tanto la hacia sufrir ahora, y además Sakura se sentía muy mal, era la persona que ella mas amaba, ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con él?, Sakura comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte y la cantidad de lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas era cada vez mayor.  
Mientras en el comedor...  
Li Leran.- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?  
Tomoyo.-Se siente un poco mal y se quedo dormida.  
Eriol.-Shaoran, mañana a las ocho vamos a ir a la casa de Kaname, hoy encontramos en el pozo que esta afuera de su casa un acertijo que nos llevara a la ultima pista para encerrar a Levin, y necesito que tu y los guardianes vayan con nosotros.  
Mei Lin.-Yo también voy a ir Shaoran, hoy no entramos por...  
Shaoran.-No Mei Lin, tú te quedas en casa.  
Mei Lin.-Pero...yo.  
Shaoran.-Ya te dije Mei Lin.  
Mei Lin salió furiosa de la cocina y de la casa rumbo a su casa.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Descubriste algo del acertijo?  
Eriol.-No, es demasiado complicado, creo que será más fácil estando todos y dentro de la casa.  
Shaoran.- De acuerdo, si no les molesta me iré a dormir.  
Tomoyo.-Yo ya acabe, muchas gracias, subiré con Sakura, me preocupa.  
Eriol.-Es extraño, hace rato estaba soleado, y ahora el cielo está cubierto de nubes negras y llueve horrible.  
Shiefa.-Si, nunca había visto algo así aquí en China.  
En el cuarto de Sakura y Tomoyo...  
Tomoyo.-Sakura, ¿estás bien?  
Sakura.-No, y nunca volveré a estarlo.  
Tomoyo.-Sakura, ya deja de llorar...  
Sakura.-Mira, ¿ves el clima?  
Tomoyo.-Si, esta lloviendo.  
Sakura.-Así es como me siento, empezó a llover cuando yo empecé a llorar, y ha ido aumentando al igual del dolor que hay en mi corazón.  
Kero.-Es por tus poderes, todavía no los controlas y...  
Sakura.-Y si los controlara seria lo mismo, no me importa nada, quiero que toda China sepa como me siento, y voy a llorar toda la noche si es necesario, para no volver a llorar por él.

Kero.-Tomoyo, consuélala, yo voy por mas postre-dijo y salió volando.  
Tomoyo.-Pero... Sakura, no te des por vencida tan fácil escucha lo que Shaoran quiere decirte, debe ser algo importante, tal vez fue un mal entendido y...  
Sakura.-No, si por mi fuera me regresaría ahora mismo a Japón, pero en cuanto Levin desaparezca...

Tomoyo.-Sabes Sakura, esta no eres tu, te estas dejando vencer por una mocosa que ni conoces, le estas dejando el camino libre, ¿Qué vas a hacer si solo hace sufrir a Shaoran?  
Sakura.-No me importa.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Segura?  
Sakura.-Bueno, si me importa, supongo que tienes razón, mañana voy a escuchar lo que diga, y luego voy a agarrármelo a zapes para variar esto.  
Tomoyo.-Yo mejor agarraría a zapes a Yuriki, ella es la que se interpuso entre ustedes.  
Sakura.-Shaoran se dejó.  
Con eso termino su conversación, y las dos niñas se durmieron, al poco rato entró Kero y también se durmió.  
A la mañana siguiente...  
Eriol.-Perdón por la tardanza, ¿Están listos?  
Tomoyo.-Si, prepare comida para comer allá.  
Nakuru.- ¡Que rico!, me voy a comer todas las galletas que hizo.  
Kero.- No si yo las veo primero.  
Yukito y Spinel.-Como hay gente "glotona" y "sin vergüenza".  
Shaoran.-Sakura, yo...  
Sakura.- ¿Qué quieres?  
Shaoran.-Estamos mas tranquilos que ayer y quiero explicarte lo sucedido.  
Sakura.-Habla.

Shaoran.-Bueno, pues Yuriki, cuando era niña venia a jugar y aprender artes marciales con Mei Lin y pues conmigo, nunca me cayo bien, pero ella y mi prima se hicieron muy buenas amigas, no era secreto que Yuriki estaba enamorada de mi, pero en ese tiempo Mei Lin era mi prometida y Yuriki no se acercaba a mi, Mei Lin dijo que si yo no me enamoraba de ella me enamoraría de Yuriki, la verdad es una niña descerebrada y hueca, la ultima vez que hable con ella fue cuando se fue a Corea, y dijo que ojala cuando regresara yo ya me hubiera dado cuenta de que en realidad la amaba, y hace poco ella regreso y mi prima le contó que nuestro compromiso había terminado y  
creo que la aconsejo que tratara de conquistarme y...  
Sakura.-Mei Lin me dijo que ellas no eran amigas, además, ¿cómo pudo decirle eso?, ella me dio permiso de estar contigo y...  
Shaoran.-Que no te engañe, ellas son muy amigas, creo que decidió ayudarla a conquistarme.  
Sakura.-Eso no aclara lo de la otra vez y...  
Tomoyo.- ¿Vienen o no?  
Shaoran.-Váyanse, ahorita los alcanzamos.  
Tomoyo.-Bueno.  
Shaoran.-El motivo por el que me fui con ella fue porque... bueno, ella vino a visitarme y me dijo que sabia que buscaba a Levin, y ella tiene predicciones y puede controlarlas.  
Sakura.-Si claro, es más poderosa que yo, vete con ella.  
Shaoran.- ¡No!, perdón, pero es cierto, me prometió decirme donde estaba Levin, creí que querías saberlo, no pensé que eso te pusiera mal.  
Sakura.- ¿Y para que quieres encontrar a Levin? Te recuerdo que no podemos vencerlo, hay perdón, claro Yuriki puede, es la perfección andando, el hecho de que yo no pueda vencerlo no significa que ella no pueda.  
Shaoran.-Pues tienes razón, ella domina a la perfección sus poderes, tal vez pueda vencerlo, se la pasa entrenando para controlarlos.  
Sakura.-muy enojada-¡Perdón por disfrutar la vida y no pensar solamente en entrenar! ¡Vete con ella! es mejor que yo.  
Shaoran.-Cuando te pones así eres insoportable, no oyes razones, ya no te soporto.  
Sakura.-Pues vete con Yuriki.  
Shaoran.-Vete al diablo-y salió furioso.  
Sakura salió llorando por otra puerta.  
En casa de la adivina...  
Tomoyo.- ¿Se abran perdido?  
Eriol.-No lo creo, ¿Y si se volvieron a pelear?  
Tomoyo.-No, estaban hablando, eso es bueno ¿no?  
Eriol.-No siempre funciona, y menos cuando hay una tercera persona involucrada.  
Kero.-Ahí viene Sakurita.  
Spinel.-Y por allá Shaoran.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Quién viene con el?  
Nakuru.-La flaca sin chiste.  
Shaoran.-Perdón por la tardanza.  
Yuriki.- Nihao.  
Sakura.-Ya llegue... ¿Qué hace esta aquí?  
Yuriki dijo algo en Chino que nadie entendió.  
Shaoran.-Yo la invite, Yuriki ellos no hablan Chino.  
Yuriki.-Perdón, me llamo Makihara Yuriki, espero seamos amigos, soy la novia de Shaoran y nos vamos a casar.  
Shaoran.-No somos novios.  
Yuriki.-Pero lo vamos a ser, tu princesa fea y loca ya te dejo y...  
Sakura.-Mira quien habla de gente loca y fea.  
Ambas se mandaron miradas asesinas.  
Tomoyo.-Niña ya quisieras ser tan bonita como Sakura.  
Eriol.-Luego discuten, tenemos que entrar.  
Sakura.-Rápido, mientras más pronto me largue de China mejor.  
Entraron en la casa...  
Eriol.-Busquen por la casa, tal vez encuentren otra pista.  
Sakura.- ¿Y si encuentro un fa...fantasma?  
Yuriki.-Si, no vaya a ser que piensen que te escapaste de la tumba y vengan por ti.  
Sakura.-Que chistosa.  
Kero.-Yo voy contigo Sakurita.  
Sakura.-Si, vamos a las habitaciones.  
Shaoran.-Ven Yuriki, vamos al sótano.  
Nakuru.-Yukito y Spinel vamos a la cocina, tengo hambre.  
Eriol.-Solo quedamos tu y yo Tomoyo, ¿a dónde quieres ir?  
Tomoyo.-Esta casa no me gusta, me siento rara, vamos a la biblioteca, ahí por lo manos hay una ventana.  
Eriol.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Tomoyo.-Todas las bibliotecas tienen ventanas.  
Eriol.-Tienes razón.  
En la recamara...  
Kero.-Creo que desde que murió nadie había entrado, me estrelle contra la puerta y me cayo tanto polvo que estoy gris-dijo señalando su silueta que había quedado marcada en la puerta.  
Sakura.-Cállate, ayúdame a buscar algo como una carta.  
Kero.-Aquí hay una.  
Sakura.-Es para Shaoran, ¿Cómo rayos sabia su nombre?  
Kero.-Mira, dice:"No abrir hasta que estés solo".  
Sakura.-Busca algo más-tomó un antiguo objeto, y cuando lo abrió, en el interior estaba el símbolo de Clow-¿Qué es esto?  
Kero.-El broche que le regalo Clow en su cumpleaños.  
Sakura.- ¿Por qué no la enterraron con esto puesto?  
Kero.-No lo se, y la verdad tampoco sé como murió.  
Sakura.-Eso no lo quiero saber, sigue buscando.  
En la cocina...  
Nakuru.-Que tristeza... no hay nada de comer.  
Spinel.-Pues que esperabas después de 100 años.  
Yukito.-No había galletas, pero encontré esto.  
Spinel.-Una carta para Tomoyo, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo sabe...? -en ese momento Nakuru no se controlo mas y le mordió la cabeza a Spinel, y se lo hubiera tragado si Yukito no lo hubiera jalado.  
Spinel.-¡Que Rayos te pasa! ESTAS LOCA, COMO ME LLENAS DE TUS  
BABAS, COCHINA, ¡TE VOY A ACUSAR CON ERIOL! TU NISIQUIERA NECESITAS COMIDA PARA SOBREVIVIR.  
Nadie le había hecho caso los otros dos seguían buscando comida.  
En el sótano...  
Shaoran.-Deja de abrazarme Yuriki, suéltame.  
Yuriki.-No cariño nunca te voy a soltar, ahora eres mi novio, la ñoña esa no te quiere.  
Shaoran.-Claro que me quiere y yo a ella, un pleito no va a cambiar eso.  
Yuriki.-No es justo, yo te amo, cuando ella ni te conocía yo ya suspiraba por ti, yo soy

la que merezco ser tu novia.  
Shaoran.-Eso no va a pasar, yo a la única persona que amo es a Sakura, ponte a buscar algo- dijo esto y se alejo.  
Yuriki.-Eso ya lo veremos.  
Shaoran.-Un libro que le regalo Clow, aquí hay algo, es para Sakura, ¿Cómo sabe...?  
Yuriki.- ¿Y por qué para ella?  
Shaoran.-No lo se, busca algo mas.  
En la biblioteca...  
Tomoyo.-Hay algo raro en esta casa, me da miedo, y a la vez nostalgia y tristeza.  
Eriol.-No tengas miedo, nada te va a pasar si estas conmigo.  
Tomoyo.-sonrojada-Gracias.  
Eriol.-A ella le gustaba estar aquí porque...  
Tomoyo.-Cuando llovía podía ver como caía la lluvia, y cuando estaba soleada, podía leer con mucha tranquilidad.  
Eriol.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Tomoyo.-...No lo se.  
Eriol.-Parece que se quiere comunicar por medio de tu cuerpo.  
Tomoyo.-Este...no, no creo, o quien sabe, este lugar me hace sentir mal, hay algo que me da miedo.  
Eriol.-Tal vez sea el espíritu de Kaname, no puedes ver fantasmas, pero tal vez puedes sentirlos, yo también creo que hay algo raro aquí, pero tu te ves muy asustada, oye, Tomoyo estas muy pálida, ¿Te sientes bien?.  
Tomoyo.-No, tengo mucho frío, y me siento mal, creo que...  
Eriol.-Ven, siéntate, estas muy pálida.  
Tomoyo.-Mira, ahí en la ventana hay algo.  
Eriol.-Es una carta para... mi.

Tomoyo.- ¿Para Clow?  
Eriol.-No, dice Eriol "abrir cuando estés solo".  
Tomoyo.-Busca algo más.  
En eso se escuchó un grito que venía del cuarto.  
Tomoyo.-Esa fue Sakura, vamos.  
Shaoran.-Es Sakura, corre Yuriki.  
Yuriki.- ¿Y que importa?... espérame.  
Yue.-Esa es Sakura.  
En el cuarto...  
Sakura estaba en el suelo, completamente pálida, y Kero a su lado tratando de levantarla, diciéndole que no había nada.

Shaoran.- ¿Qué paso Sakura?  
Sakura.-Ahí... había algo.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Estas bien Sakurita?  
Eriol.- ¿Qué paso?

Shaoran.-Cállense-se acerco a ella- Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
Sakura.-lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar- Vi un...  
Kero.-Yo no vi nada.  
Spinel.-Pero, ¿Qué paso?  
Kero.-Estábamos buscando algún papel o algo así, y Sakura se acerco al espejo y se puso a gritar como loca.  
Nakuru.- ¿Pero que fue lo que vio?  
Kero.-Nada, bueno yo no vi nada.  
Sakura.-seguía abrazando a Shaoran-Claro que vi algo, al momento de fijar mis ojos en el espejo, en vez de ver mi reflejo vi el de Kaname, pero era el reflejo de una muerta, su cara estaba blanca, y el contorno de sus ojos estaba morado, y en una mejilla tenia una  
cortada enorme, pero ya no sangraba, y de un lado de la cabeza se le estaba cayendo la piel, y me estaba mirando.  
Kero.-Pero yo no vi nada, ¿no lo habrás soñado?  
Sakura.- ¿Crees que yo pueda imaginar algo así? Yuriki.-apartando a Sakura de Shaoran-No te creo nada niña, de seguro lo inventaste para llamar la atención de Shaoran.  
Sakura.-levantándose-Yo no invente nada, y perdóname por tocar a tu novio, créeme no va a volver a pasar.  
Yuriki.-Vamos Kinomoto, tu no sabes perder, vas a empezar a inventar historias...  
Sakura.-Yo no miento.  
Yuriki.-Estas celosa de que yo soy mas poderosa que tu.  
Sakura.-Makihara, te voy a enseñar a...  
Eriol.-Perdón si interrumpo su conversación pero Tomoyo esta muy extraña.  
Sakura.-Tomoyo ¿estas bien?  
Tomoyo.-Tienes razón, ahí estaba Kaname le encantaba ese espejo, y fue por ahí por donde la vio...  
Eriol.- ¿Qué te pasa Tomoyo?, ¿Por qué tiemblas?  
Yuriki.-Genial, la reina de Japón de acabo de desquiciar y esta paranoica.  
Tomoyo.-Pero ninguna de las dos se fue, una no puede y la otra quiere ayudarnos.  
Eriol.- ¿De quien hablas?  
Tomoyo.-Parfaet sigue aquí.  
Shaoran.- ¿Quién es Parfaet?  
En ese momento la puerta dio un azotón, y empezó a cerrarse y abrirse.  
Tomoyo.-Lo ven, esta aquí, viene por lo mismo que Levin...  
Sakura.-Me estas asustando.  
Tomoyo.-¡Cállate Parfaet! no quiero escuchar a ninguna de las dos, salgan de mi cabeza-dijo esto y salió corriendo.  
Los demás salieron tras ella, la cual se detuvo en el patio y comenzó a respirar mas tranquila.  
Eriol.-Tomoyo, ¿Qué te paso arriba?  
Sakura.-Nos asustaste, estabas hablando sola.  
Yuriki.-A mi no me dio miedo, así que no me incluyas.  
Sakura.-Tu ni siquiera cuentas.  
Tomoyo.-No sé que paso, cuando Sakura dijo lo del espejo yo lo mire, y vi a dos personas, e imágenes de que son de... no lo se, no pude distinguirlas, y luego las dos hablaban, y mi boca se movía sola, yo trataba de controlarlo, pero no podía.  
Eriol.-Kaname quiere comunicarse, y parece que escogió a Tomoyo.  
Nakuru.-Tomoyo quiero comer.  
Tomoyo.-Este...si, sentémonos, hay que comer antes de irnos, no quiero volver a entrar-dijo y empezó a repartir la comida.  
Kero.-Ten Tomoyo encontramos esto, es para ti.  
Tomoyo.-Gracias, nosotros también encontramos una.  
Shaoran.-Yo también, ten Sakura.  
Sakura.-Gracias, ten yo tengo la tuya.  
Yuriki.-Ábrela.  
Shaoran.-No aquí dice que cuando este solo.  
Spinel.-Esto esta rico, ¿Qué es?  
Tomoyo.-Bolitas de arroz.  
Terminaron de comer y se fueron a la casa de Shaoran, al poco rato Yuriki también se fue y cada uno de los niños se fue a un lugar distinto para leer su carta.


	6. Un beso y te lo digo

Las Clamp son propietarias de estos personajes asiq eu no me semanden por favor.

* * *

Eriol.-Bueno amiga, ¿Qué me quieres decir?-leyó:  
"Hola Eriol, ya debes estar harto de mi, pero te escribo para ayudarte, Levin no esta solo, aunque Tomoyo no lo quiera decir ella sabe quien lo ayuda, yo no morí por causas naturales, es mejor que Tomoyo no entre a mi casa, puede poner su vida en gran peligro y la de ustedes, la misma que me mato tratara de hacerle lo mismo a ella, los celos y el enojo los están haciendo separarse, no lo hagan, eso es lo que él quiere, separados son una presa fácil, una cosa mas, los muertos no regresan a la vida a menos que sean zombis, y si lo es, alguien los controla, no te dejes engañar, el amor verdadero no  
duele tanto, pero lo da todo por el otro, y lo mejor es que tu corazón conoce la verdad."  
PD Ve al cuarto de Sakura a las once de la noche.

Atte. Kaname.  
Mientras en la sala...  
Shaoran.-¿Qué quiere?, dice:  
"Hola mi cachorro de lobo, tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti si, te vi mucho antes de que nacieras, y se que eres un joven que ya aprendió que lo importante no es el poder que tiene una persona, sino el tamaño de su corazón , también descubriste que tu corazón no esta apagado, y que por mas que entrenes para poder controlarlo no se puede, casi juraría que tiene vida propia y que es feliz llevándote la contraria, te enamoraste, y fue de la mejor persona posible, aprendiste a dar todo por amor, aunque al principio sufriste por creer que no eras correspondido te llegó tu turno de ser feliz, ella también te ama, ya déjense de tonterías lo único que consiguen es lastimarse el uno al otro, yo se que ahora ella no quiere escucharte, y tu piensas que es caprichosa, pero entiende que esta muy lastimada, tu piensas que no es para tanto, pero, ¿Qué harías tu en su lugar?, en vez de insultarla o tratar de ponerla celosa dile cuanto la amas, pon todo en claro, no confíes en Yuriki, sus visiones no son ciertas, nadie puede tener premoniciones con un aura  
tan negra como la suya, no dejes que esa historia de amor tan bella se acabe por culpa del orgullo, en estos casos no sirve de nada, solo estorba, si de verdad su amor se acaba Levin habrá ganado, él quiere separarlos, y tiene muchos aliados que le van a ayudar, en  
estos tiempos no hay que confiar ni en tu sombra, cuídate descendiente de Clow, y cuida a tu princesa.  
P.D. Reúnete en cuarto de ella a las once con tus amigos.

Atte. Kaname.  
En el cuarto de Sakura...  
Sakura.-Estoy solita, dice:  
"Hola mi hermosa "flor de cerezo", al igual que una estas floreciendo, cuando capturabas las cartas Clow eras un pequeño capullo, pero ahora te vas abriendo poco a poco, primero encontraste el amor, además te estas volviendo muy fuerte, pero lo que ahora importa es el amor, descubriste que no todo es color de rosa, a pesar de que encontraste el amor has tenido problemas, pero eso te va a ayudar, el amor que tienen tu y Shaoran es muy fuerte, esos pleitos deben ser solo pruebas, no dejes que tonterías lo separen, seria dejarse ganar por Levin, no dejes a Shaoran con esa niña dragón, ella no tiene ni la remota idea de lo que es amor, su familia tampoco es lo que parece guardan muchos misterios, no te menosprecies tu misma, tu eres muy fuerte, y no lo digo solo por la magia, no te desilusiones cuando no puedas controlar tus poderes, es normal, y eso de que quieres que China sepa cuanto duele no es nada malo, también eres humana, escucha lo que Shaoran tiene que decir, tu sabes que es la verdad, no dejes que los celos te cieguen y te impidan ser feliz, tampoco le dejes a esa niña el corazón de Shaoran  
porque solo va a lastimarlo, Mei Lin tampoco es confiable, por lo menos no en esta época, tu encuentro con Levin esta muy cerca, apresúrense a resolver mi acertijo, también debes apoyar a Tomoyo porque va a tener algunos problemas, debes enseñarle a aclarar su mente, Parfaet y yo somos observadas por ella, yo no le haría daño, pero Parfaet quiere acabar lo que empezó, y si eso sucede ustedes no van a poder acabar con Levin, él no sabe que logré hacer lo mismo que Clow, muy pronto van a descubrir algo que va a poner mal a Tomoyo, y tu debes hacerla entrar en razón, aquel ser de odio que se aproxima miente, y tratara de poner a Eriol en su contra, bueno florcita debo despedirme, pronto nos veremos, no me tengas miedo, aquel espejo pónganlo en medio de las camas, protegerá a Tomoyo, al igual que un medallón que esta en mi cama, nos vemos en tus sueños, hasta pronto.  
Atte. Kaname  
Sakura.- ¿Soñar con ella?, no, me da miedo- en eso entro Tomoyo- ¿Qué decía en la carta?, casi no te tardaste en leerla.  
Tomoyo.-No la leí me da miedo lo que pueda decir, tu misma viste como me puse en su casa, hay algo raro en ella, no confío.  
Sakura.-En mi carta dice que no debes tenerle miedo.  
Tomoyo.-Pero si lo tengo, y mucho, no quiero leerla aun, después, cuando me tranquilice un poco.  
Sakura.-Bueno, ¿Quién es Parfaet?  
Tomoyo.-No lo se.  
Sakura.-Dime la verdad.  
Tomoyo.-No estoy segura de quien sea, ese nombre me da miedo, y cuando trato de recordar escucho un grito horrible.  
Sakura.-En mi carta también dice que es mejor que no vuelvas a entrar en su casa.  
Tomoyo.-Yo pienso igual.  
Sakura.-Ya me voy a dormir, dice que vendrá a verme en mis sueños.  
Tomoyo.-Si a mi me pasara eso no dormía, pero tu ya debes estar acostumbrada.  
Sakura.-No me da miedo porque tú vas a estar conmigo.  
Tomoyo.-Si, yo voy a estar contigo.  
Sakura se acostó y se quedo dormida muy pronto, entró en el mundo de los sueños y se encontró en un bosque, con anterioridad había soñado eso, de seguro muy pronto se encontraría con Shaoran y pasearían por aquel mágico bosque y se dirían cuanto se aman, Sakura estaba muy convencida de que Shaoran pronto llegaría, ya no recordaba la pelea que había tenido con él, lo que pasa es que en el mundo de los  
sueños esas insignificancias no importan, en los sueños pasa todo lo que despierto te parecería imposible, en los sueños eres feliz porque todo lo que quieras que pase va a pasar, en los sueños de Sakura no existía Yuriki ni nadie que le impidiera ser feliz con  
Shaoran, de hecho en ese momento en sus sueños no existía mas que Sakura y Shaoran, lastima que en esta ocasión Shaoran no va a llegar, vamos a tener que interrumpir ese mágico sueño, ya se que ustedes quisieran que Sakura completara su bello sueño y fuera feliz aunque sea por este ratito, y eso es lo que yo quisiera hacer, pero tenemos que continuar con la historia, y para eso tenemos que hacer que llegue Kaname a sema-despertarla, además Shaoran y Eriol están en camino y creo que se enojarían por haberse despertado y que no pasara nada, así que Sakura tendrá que continuar su sueño otro día; bueno Sakura buscaba en su sueño a su amado cuando paso por un río y vio que de el provenía una voz y al acercarse vio que era Kaname, y de inmediato se vio arrancada de su bosque y llevada a un lugar todo oscuro.  
Volvamos a la realidad Kero entró y vio a Sakura que se movía, detrás de él llegaron Eriol y Shaoran que le preguntaron a Tomoyo si ya había comenzado a hablar.  
Tomoyo.-No, apenas comenzó a moverse.  
Kero.-Ya entro en sus sueños, esto va a estar entretenido, no más que las luchas, pero da

Igual.  
Eriol.-Kaname se va a comunicar con nosotros a través de Sakura.  
Shaoran.-Sakura debe tener mucho poder para poder comunicarse con alguien ya muerto, necesita aislar al espirito del mundo de los vivos y de los muertos.  
Eriol.-Si, pero Kaname tuvo una buena idea al entrar en sus sueños, ese mundo no es de vivos ni de muertos, es una conexión de ambos pero es terreno neutral.  
Tomoyo.-Ya me voy, no quiero estar aquí cuando comience a hablar Kaname.  
Eriol.-Quédate, hazme ese favor.  
Tomoyo.-Con esa carita que me pones no te puedo negar nada, tú ganas, me quedo.  
Kero.-Sakura esta señalando algo.  
Así era, seguía dormida, pero su cuerpo podía moverse, en ese momento comenzó a hablar.  
Sakura.-No te acerques, me sigues dando mucho miedo,

¿Qué es lo que quieres? ...ayudarnos, si quisieras ayudarnos ya nos hubieras dicho  
como encerrar a Levin... Tomoyo te tiene pánico, no va a aceptar.  
Eriol.- Sakura, ¿Puedes oírme?  
Sakura.-Si, pero no te veo, ¿dónde estas?  
Eriol.-Estoy afuera de tu sueño, Kaname quiere transmitir su voz por Tomoyo ¿verdad?, dile que yo la voy a ayudar, Tomoyo lo va a hacer.  
Tomoyo.-No, por favor, yo no.  
Eriol.-No te voy a obligar, pero piensa que tal vez se aclaren tus dudas.  
Tomoyo.-Esta bien, lo voy a hacer, ¿qué hago?  
Eriol.- Acuéstate, cierra los ojos y haz lo que yo te diga.  
Tomoyo se acostó y cerró los ojos.  
Eriol.-Imagínate que estas enfrente del pozo.  
Tomoyo.-Listo, hay alguien ahí,... hazlo, pero rápido.  
Shaoran.- ¿Qué paso?  
Eriol.-Kaname va a usar el cuerpo de Tomoyo para que podamos escuchar lo que dice, Sakura sigue hablando con ella en sueños, gracias a sus poderes podemos escuchar lo que Kaname dice, pero ella no nos escucha.  
Shaoran.- ¿Por qué Tomoyo?  
Eriol.-Porque la otra vez la uso a ella para comunicarse, así que pensé en ella.  
Sakura.- ¿Por qué Tomoyo se pone tan mal en tu casa?  
Tomoyo/Kaname.-Por que Levin vino a este mundo para matarla.  
Sakura.- ¿Y eso que?  
Tomoyo/Kaname.-No puedo decirles, eso seria alterar el DESTINO.  
Sakura.-Pero ya lo estas haciendo al ayudarnos.  
Tomoyo/Kaname.-No, el que yo los ayudara era inevitable.  
Sakura.- ¿Entonces el DESTINO son cientos de cosas inevitables?  
Tomoyo/Kaname.-Si, eso es exactamente el DESTINO, en pocas palabras.  
Sakura.- ¿Cómo moriste?  
Tomoyo/Kaname.-Me asesinaron, pero ella no corrió con mucha suerte, creo que le fue peor que a mí, además no logró acabar del todo conmigo.  
Shaoran.-Mira por la ventana Eriol, nunca había visto algo así.  
En el cielo se formaban grandes remolinos negros que daban paso a bolas de fuego.  
Eriol.-Sakura corta la comunicación, Levin nos descubrió.  
Sakura.-Levin se acerca, adiós.  
Tomoyo/Kaname.-No dejen que Tomoyo entre en mi casa y tampoco Yuriki.  
Sakura se quedo quieta al igual que Tomoyo que volvía ser ella, y yo sigo siendo yo.  
Shaoran.-Ellas están...  
Eriol.-Profundamente dormidas.  
Shaoran y Kero se cayeron de la impresión.  
Shaoran.-incorporándose-...No puedo creerlo.  
Eriol.-Levin ya tiene suficiente energía, mañana mismo debemos descifrar el enigma, tu mismo viste las bolas de fuego, quería matarnos y hubiera podido, no se por que no lo hizo.  
Shaoran.-Hay una barrera que protege la casa contra energías malignas.  
Eriol.-Eso no es obstáculo contra el, yo creo que algo aquí dentro lo asusto.  
Shaoran.- ¿Sakura?  
Eriol.-Puede ser,... me voy a la cama, quiero descansar.  
Shaoran.- Vámonos, yo también debo descansar, mañana hay algo muy importante que debo hacer.  
A la mañana siguiente...  
Sakura.- zzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzz...-incorporándose-ñaaa-bostezo-hum-bostezo-¡que bien dormí!... ¿Kero?  
Kero.- ¡Deja dormir!, como tu no oyes tus ronquidos duermes perfecta, pero yo debo aguantar la vida de perro que me das...snif... y además me pegas, me maltratas... a mi y a los niños, voy a pedir mi carrito sandwichero, snif.  
Sakura.- ¿niños?... ¿carrito sandwichero?...Kero ¿volviste a ver esos programas de conflictos familiares?  
Kero.-...pues...yo...  
Sakura.-Ya olvídalo, sigue dormido, yo me voy a bañar y después de vestirme voy a...  
Kero.-zzzzzzzzz-ronquido-zzzzzz-baba-zzzzzzz.  
Sakura.-No importa.  
20 minutos después, en la sala.  
Yuriki.-Shaoran, me emociona el hecho de que me hayas hablado para verme, de seguro me extrañaste, yo a ti si, es un poco temprano, pero yo...  
Shaoran.-Mira lo que te voy a decir ya lo sabes, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir porque creo que eres de lento aprendizaje, a la única mujer que amo es a Sakura, para mi no existe otra mujer en el universo y...  
Yuriki.- ¿¡Y YO QUE! yo soy más poderosa y bonita que ella.  
Shaoran.-Ninguna de las dos cosas.  
Yuriki.-Esa niña ni siquiera puede controlar sus visiones y eso es lo más elemental, comprendo que al principio la magia de Clow interfiriera en ellas, pero ¿ahora?, yo las controlo desde los 7 años.  
Shaoran.-No creo que sigas teniendo tus premoniciones, aun no me has dicho donde esta Levin.  
Yuriki.-Si me das un beso te lo digo.  
Shaoran.-Mis besos son solo para Sakura.  
Yuriki.-Pues que te lo diga ella.  
Shaoran.-Rayos...está bien, cierra los ojos... y ni una palabra de esto, va a ser un secreto.  
Yuriki.-Nuestro primer secreto juntos-cerrando los ojos- estoy preparada para nuestro primer beso.  
Shaoran.-Maldición...  
Él la agarro por los hombros, y se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, Yuriki sentía su aliento en la cara, aunque tenia los ojos cerrados  
se lo podía imaginar, toda su vida había soñado con que esto pasara, sus bocas estaban por chocar, a Shaoran le sudaban las manos, y sentía un dolor en el estomago, era la culpa por traicionar a Sakura, él había tratado de alejarse de Yuriki, pero no lo había  
conseguido, en vez de eso, había conseguido esto, sus labios estaban a un centímetro de distancia cuando se abrió la puerta; Sakura se quedo paralizada al ver ese espectáculo, la persona que mas amaba casi besándose con una loca, ellos la miraban, por fin

reaccionó.  
Sakura.-Perdón, yo...  
Yuriki.-Vete de aquí, ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados?

Shaoran.-No es lo que tu crees Sakura... bueno en realidad si, pero tiene un motivo.  
Sakura.-las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar-Perdón, pensé que no había nadie, no era mi intención interrumpirlos, snif, disfruten su momento, ya no voy a interrumpir, snif.

Yuriki.-Perdón nenita, pero el DESTINO junto nuestros caminos, y la magia nuestros corazones.  
Sakura.-No, no fue la magia, porque los ositos no funcionaron.  
Yuriki.-No se de que hablas, pero vas a conseguir a alguien, estas fea, pero algún chiste has de tener.  
Sakura.-Ya me voy.  
Salió corriendo de la sala llorando, y enseguida comenzó a llover en toda China.  
Shaoran.-Yuriki ¿por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas?  
Yuriki.-Por que es verdad, mejor sigamos en lo que estábamos.  
Shaoran.-Vete de mi casa.  
Yuriki.-Pero todo iba muy bien.  
Shaoran.-No me obligues a sacarte usando truenos como cuando éramos niños.  
Yuriki.-Ya me voy.  
En el cuarto de Sakura...  
Sakura.-Y eso fue lo que paso.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Se iban a besar?, ¿No habrás visto mal?  
Sakura.-No, lo vi claramente.  
Tomoyo.-No se que decir, yo quería creer que Shaoran no tenia nada que ver con esa resbalosa, pero parece que no lo conozco bien.  
Sakura.-Por favor cuéntame todo sobre Kaname y Parfaet.  
Tomoyo.-No lo recuerdo solo escuché voces.  
Sakura.-Yo se que sabes, por favor dime, lo único que quiero es irme a casa, y para eso debemos encerrar a Levin.  
Tomoyo.-Mira, ahora me duele mucho la cabeza, voy a tomar algo y cuando regrese te cuenta, ¿si?  
Sakura.-Aquí te espero.  
Tomoyo bajo corriendo las escaleras y se encontró a Eriol.  
Eriol.-Buenos días, ¿por qué esa cara?  
Tomoyo.-Porque sigo oyendo esas voces en mi cabeza.  
Eriol.- ¿También aquí?  
Tomoyo.-Si.  
Eriol.-Dime todo lo que ves.  
Tomoyo.-No distingo, solo escucho.  
Eriol.-Sé perfectamente que ves lo que hay en tu cabeza, ¿por qué no quieres decirme? ¿De que tienes miedo?  
Tomoyo.-Me da miedo lo que veo y de que si les digo lo que pasa en mi cabeza piensen que estoy loca y se alejen de mi.  
Eriol.-Yo jamás me alejaría de tu lado, y jamás pensaría que estas loca, somos amigos, yo nunca pensaría esas cosas, además nosotros no somos normales, tenemos poderes, no somos nadie para juzgarte.  
Tomoyo.-Gracias... esta bien, les voy a decir, por que creo que los sentimientos de Parfaet se juntan con los míos y si eso pasa no se que va a pasarme.  
Eriol.-No te preocupes, voy por los demás nos vemos en 5 minutos en el jardín.  
Tomoyo.-Si.  
Eriol subió corriendo las escaleras.  
5 minutos después en el jardín.  
Shaoran.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo Sakura?  
Sakura.-No, no tenemos nada que decirnos.  
Shaoran.-Pero necesito explicarte algo.  
Sakura.-No me interesa.  
Shaoran.-Mira me vas a escuchar por las buenas o por las malas.  
Tomoyo que estaba sentada como a cinco metros de ellos puso una mirada muy extraña y de un solo salto se paró enfrente de Shaoran y comenzó a golpearlo.  
Shaoran.- ¿Qué te sucede?, no quiero lastimarte.  
Sakura.-Eriol, ¿qué le sucede?  
Eriol.- ¿Sabe artes marciales?  
Sakura.-No.  
Eriol.-Sucedió, esa no es Tomoyo, ante ti esta Parfaet.  
Sakura.- ¿Y quien se supone que es Parfaet?  
Eriol.-Aun no lo se, pero por lo que veo tiene mucha fuerza, y sobre todo odio, si es capaz de que Tomoyo se ponga así no se como habrá sido en vida.  
Sakura.-Pues si que es fuerte,... no me importa mucho, pero creo que es mejor que ayudemos a Shaoran.  
Eriol.-Si.  
Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo y la agarro, la levanto y la puso debajo de un árbol.  
Tomoyo/Parfaet.- Suéltame Clow, le voy a enseñar.  
Eriol.-Déjame hablar con Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo/Parfaet.- No seas ingenuo, ahora este cuerpo es mío.  
Eriol.-Vamos a ver si es cierto.  
Puso una mano en la frente de Tomoyo, y la mirada de ésta volvió a la normalidad.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Qué paso?  
Eriol.-Parfaet ocupó tu cuerpo unos momentos.  
Tomoyo.-Lo ves no puedo controlarlo.  
Sakura.-No te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo, vamos cuéntanos lo que ves en tu mente.  
Tomoyo.-Bueno... pues todo empezó cuando entré en su casa, como recordaran a mi no me gusta estar ahí, me da miedo, cada vez que estoy ahí eso aumenta, siento cosas que no debería de sentir, siento miedo, tristeza, nostalgia, soledad, desamor, al principio pensé que era una tontería, pero después comencé a escuchar voces en mi cabeza, en ese momento no sabía de quien eran, estaban enojadas, eran 2 mujeres, primero no entendía que decían después las voces se hicieron mas claras, y... llegaron las visiones.  
Eriol.- ¿Visiones?  
Tomoyo.-Si, cuando estoy en su casa veo cosas que pasaron ahí.  
Eriol.- ¿De qué hablas?  
Tomoyo.-En su cuarto vi como ella estaba triste, había pasado un año desde que Clow se marchó, estaba llorando frente al espejo porque nunca pudo decirle cuanto lo amaba, había visto que pronto iba a morir, y de repente vio por el espejo a una persona, era Parfaet.  
Sakura.- ¿La has visto?, ¿Cómo es?

Tomoyo.-Es alta tiene el cabello negro, lo tiene largo y en las puntas se le ve dorado, sus ojos son grises, y usa ropa parecida a la de Kaname.  
Sakura.- ¿Y que más paso?  
FLASH BACK  
Kaname.- ¿Qué haces aquí Parfaet?  
Parfaet.- ¿Qué pasó amiga?, donde quedo la hospitalidad.  
Kaname.-Se termino cuando supe lo de tu familia.  
Parfaet.-Se supone que tú no juzgabas a la gente por su familia.  
Kaname.-Nunca me dijiste quien era tu hermano.  
Parfaet.-Pues ahora lo sabes.  
Kaname.- ¡Lárgate de mi casa!  
Parfaet.-Sabes perfectamente a que vine.  
Kaname.-A matarme, pero no será tan fácil-dijo y unas vendas que provenían de su ropa cobraron vida propia.  
Parfaet.-Como quieras pero ya sabes que soy mas fuerte- dijo esto y saco dos abanicos que parecían cuchillas.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK.  
Tomoyo.-Y comenzaron a pelear, ella con el abanico le hizo una cortada en una mejilla, Kaname trato de defenderse, pero Parfaet era mucho más fuerte y la mato.  
Sakura.- ¿Qué paso con el cuerpo y con Parfaet?  
Tomoyo.-Parfaet también murió, y con el cuerpo creo que sigue en la casa.  
Shaoran.- ¿Quién mato a Parfaet?  
Tomoyo.-Cuando salió, las plantas cobraron vida y la ahogaron en el pozo.

Sakura.- ¿¡La ahogaron?  
Shaoran.- ¿Y también quedo ahí el cuerpo?  
Tomoyo.-Si.  
Eriol.- ¿Escuchas voces desde el primer día?  
Tomoyo.-Comencé a sentirme rara desde que nos acercamos, pero en ese momento no entendí lo que pasaba, pensé que era mi imaginación.  
Shaoran.- ¿Quién era el hermano de Parfaet?  
Tomoyo.-Levin.  
Spinel.-No es posible.  
Kero.- ¿Por qué no habíamos escuchado de ella?  
Tomoyo.-No estoy segura, lo poco que sé es que Parfaet se hizo amiga de Kaname para tratar de liberar a Levin.  
Sakura.- ¿Pero como hablaba con Levin?  
Tomoyo.-Son hermanos gemelos, por eso pueden leer su mente.  
Yukito.-Los gemelos normales no hacen eso.  
Spinel.-Ellos no son normales.  
Sakura.- ¿Por qué siente tanto odio?  
Tomoyo.-Eso no lo se, ella mato a Kaname porque Levin se lo ordenó y ahora quiere matarme a mi.  
Sakura.-No te preocupes yo no lo voy a permitir.  
Spinel.-abrazándola-Yo tampoco voy a permitir que te hagan daño porque te quiero mucho.  
Tomoyo.-Gracias, yo también.  
Shaoran.-Lo que yo no entiendo es por que si Tomoyo no tiene poderes puede ver todo.  
Eriol.-Supongo que Kaname paso sus memorias al cuerpo de Tomoyo en la casa.  
Shaoran.-Si vamos a su casa tal vez esta vez encontremos algo.  
Eriol.-Buena idea, vamos.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Puedo ir?  
Eriol.-Podría ser peligroso.  
Tomoyo.-Por favor además, si alguien sabe donde esta Levin es Parfaet, tal vez descubra donde está.  
Eriol.-Bueno, vamos.  
En casa de Kaname.  
Tomoyo.-Voy a grabar la casa será un video titulado: "La casa del terror"  
Kero.-Creo que ya te ganaron el titulo.  
Eriol.-Bueno hay que hacer parejas, ¿voluntarios?  
Shaoran.-Si, yo y...  
Sakura.-Yo y Kero.  
Shaoran.-Quiero hablar contigo, necesito explicarte lo que pasó esta mañana.  
Sakura.-No hace falta, déjame en paz.  
Tomoyo.-Yo creo que es buena idea que hablen.  
Sakura.-Tu debes apoyarme no ponerte en mi contra.  
Tomoyo.-Kaname me dijo, y creo que es una buena idea.  
Shaoran.-Esta decidido tu y yo iremos juntos.  
Eriol.-Yo voy contigo Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo.- De acuerdo.  
Spinel.-Yo voy con Kero.  
Yukito.-Y yo con Nakuru.  
Eriol.-Muy bien, tengan para cada equipo hay una copia del acertijo, no se separen y si pasa algo solo griten.  
Adentro de la casa se separaron en cuatro grupos: Tomoyo y Eriol fueron a la biblioteca, Sakura y Shaoran a la recamara, Nakuru y Yukito a la sala y Kero y Spinel al sótano.  
Shaoran.-Bueno, Sakura vas a escucharme quieras o no, estoy harto de tus berrinches.

Shaoran.-Bueno, Sakura vas a escucharme quieras o no, estoy harto de tus berrinches.  
Sakura.-Pues déjame en paz vete con Yuriki, ella no es tan infantil como yo, ella es la señorita perfección.  
Shaoran.-Yo no dije eso, solo quiero que me escuches.  
Sakura.-No me puedes obligar, la, la, la, -ignoró a Shaoran y descolgó el espejo de la pared.  
Shaoran.-¡ ¿Cómo me pude fijar en ti? eres una niñita berrinchuda, no quieres escuchar explicaciones, no te interesa lo que yo siento, todo el dolor que siento en mi corazón no te importa.  
Sakura.-¿¡Y lo que yo siento qué?, no has pensado en eso en ningún momento, solo piensas en ti, piensas que solo tú sufres, no piensas en que yo también he sufrido al estar lejos de ti, no te importa lo que me dolió verte a punto de besarla, piensas que no me  
duele-comenzó a llorar-el hecho de que la persona que mas amas y en la que mas confías te miente para irse con otra, y por mas que quieres competir con ella, snif, sabes que no puedes, porque ella es mejor en todo, y no has dejado de echármelo en cara cada que puedes, snif, pero claro tú eres el único que sufre.  
Shaoran.-Perdón,... no era lo que quería decir...yo te amo, esto es solo una prueba, podemos superarlo.  
Sakura.-Yo también pensabas eso, pero ya vimos que nuestro amor no es tan fuerte como creíamos.  
Shaoran.- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
Sakura.-Tú no me tuviste la confianza para decirme lo de Yuriki, y eso fue por algo, además nos la hemos pasado peleando, hemos dicho cosas muy dolorosas, pero es lo que pensamos.

Shaoran.-No, yo no...  
Sakura.-Yo se que siempre te has preguntado como te pudiste enamorar de mi, somos muy diferentes, yo misma me lo he preguntado, fue muy bonito mientras duró, pero no podemos seguir juntos, solo nos lastimaríamos, y cuando el poco cariño que aun sentimos se acabe acabaremos diciéndonos cosas peores.  
Shaoran.-Supongo que tienes razón, nuestro amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para superar esto.  
Sakura.-Es mejor terminar, me duele mucho, gracias a ti aprendí lo que es amor.  
Shaoran.- ¿Podemos terminar como amigos?  
Sakura.-Si, como los mejores amigos, ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?  
Shaoran.-Si, lo que sea.  
Sakura.- ¿Me puedes dar un último beso?  
Shaoran.-Claro, cierra los ojos.  
Sakura.-Ya.  
Shaoran se acerco a ella, y aunque tenia unas ganas enormes de ponerse a llorar otra vez (yo ya estoy llorando y eso a que a mi se me ocurrió, mi cerebro llega a ser muy cruel), le dio un beso, él sentía como las lagrimas de su "princesa" corrían por sus mejillas, y eso hizo que la apretara contra él con mas fuerza, después de unos segundos se

separaron.  
Sakura.-Muchas gracias.  
Shaoran.-De nada, ¿Para que quieres ese espejo?  
Sakura.-Kaname quiere que lo tenga Tomoyo, esto y un collar.  
Shaoran.- ¿Y donde esta el collar?  
Sakura.-Debe estar en la cama, ayúdame a buscarlo.  
Shaoran.-Si...ya lo encontré.  
Sakura.-Una gran gota de agua, era de esperarse.  
Mientras en la biblioteca.  
Eriol.- ¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo.-Parfaet quiere hablar con Levin.  
Eriol.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Tomoyo.-Me lo acaba de decir, dijo eso y se fue.  
Eriol.-Pensé que estaba en tu mente.  
Tomoyo.-Pero puede salir cuando quiera, es muy poderosa.  
En la recamara.  
Shaoran.-El acertijo esta muy difícil.  
Sakura.-"Están aquí de nuevo", eso no tiene lógica.  
Shaoran.-Si la tiene, ¿no recuerdas cuando la conocimos?  
Sakura.-Si, como olvidar que creyó que yo era Clow y que casi nos ahoga a todos, pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver?  
Shaoran.-Es la respuesta, ¿"Ahora lo recuerdan? están aquí de nuevo".  
Sakura.-Entonces la respuesta de cómo encerrar a Levin esta en aquél lugar, solo tenemos que ir al pozo y entrar como la otra vez.  
Shaoran.-No es tan fácil, digamos que, bueno ese pozo lo destruyo el gobierno para hacer una tienda departamental.  
Sakura.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
Shaoran.-Acabar de resolver el acertijo.  
Sakura.-Habla de un pino, es un árbol.  
Shaoran.-No seas tan literal, puede ser algo de madera.  
Sakura.-Aquí dice que de un solo golpe se rompe, entonces debe ser en esta casa, porque aquí todo esta por romperse.  
Shaoran.-Bueno ya avanzamos, ahora... ¿sientes eso?  
Sakura.-agarrándolo del brazo-si, es la presencia de...  
Tomoyo.-¡ESTA AQUÍ!  
Shaoran.-Levin nos encontró.  
Sakura.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Shaoran.-Vamos con los demás es mejor estar todos juntos.  
Llegaron a la biblioteca seguidos por los guardianes que habían sentido la presencia y escuchado el grito de Tomoyo.  
Eriol.-Tomoyo, ¿Sabes donde esta?  
Tomoyo.-cerrando los ojos-Está... abajo.  
Sakura.- ¿Cómo sabe que estamos aquí?  
Tomoyo.-Aunque Parfaet este muerta el puede seguir hablando con ella.  
Sakura.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
Tomoyo.-Esperen, están discutiendo, tal parece que la persona que siempre estuvo con ella fue Levin, él la esta regañando porque no ha podido apoderarse de mi cuerpo y matarme.  
Shaoran.-Oigo pasos alguien esta subiendo.  
La mirada de Tomoyo cambió.  
Sakura.- ¿Qué te pasa?  
Eriol.-No es Tomoyo es Kaname.  
Tomoyo/Kaname.-Sakura ¿traes el collar que te pedí?  
Sakura.-Si, ten.  
Tomoyo/Kaname.-Gracias-dijo poniéndoselo.  
Spinel.-Se esta acercando.  
Tomoyo/Kaname.-No tengan miedo aun no es hora, van a tratar de separarlos aun más, el quiere que se peleen entre ustedes.  
Kero.-La presencia desapareció.  
Sakura.- Vámonos antes de que regrese.  
Tomoyo/Kaname.-Tienes una sorpresa esperándote en casa Eriol, solo acuérdate quien es la persona que siempre ha estado a tu lado.-dijo esto y la mirada de Tomoyo regresó a la normalidad.  
Eriol.- ¿De que habla?  
Tomoyo.-No sé, pero tiene que dejar de hacer eso, es mi cuerpo no el suyo.  
Sakura.- Vámonos, por favor vámonos.  
Eriol.-Si, vamos.  
Salieron de la casa y cuando llegaron a la de Shaoran había algo que jamás pensaron imaginaron ver  
Shiefa.-Hola hermanito, te hablo 125 veces Yuriki, dice que espera tu llamada.  
Shaoran.-enojado-Pues que espere sentada.-y subió las escaleras.  
Eriol.-Yo también voy al cuarto.

Shiefa.-Espera, hay alguien esperándote en la sala, dice que te conoce.  
Eriol.- ¿A mi?  
Shiefa.-Te llamas Eriol ¿no?  
Eriol.- ¿Quién es?  
Shiefa.-Una chica pelirroja.  
Eriol.- ¿Alta?  
Shiefa.-Si.  
Sakura.-No puede ser.  
Eriol hecho a correr hacia la sala, Tomoyo y Sakura fueron tras él, y cuando entraron nadie podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.  
Eriol.- ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?  
Sakura.-Es un fa...fa...fantasma.  
Tomoyo.- ¡Vete!, tu no debes estar aquí, estas muerta.  
Kaho.-No, no estoy muerta, logre sobrevivir...Eriol-abrazándolo-te extrañe mucho, creí que habías muerto, no se que hubiera hecho.  
Tomoyo.-No pudiste sobrevivir, cuando Levin desapareció tu no estabas en ningún lado.  
Kaho.-llorando-Pero lo hice, cuando desperté estaba en un bosque, y no sabia si Eriol estaba bien.  
Tomoyo.-Si eso te hubiera preocupado nunca hubieras despertado a Levin.  
Kaho.-snif, lo sé, ya deja de hacerme sentir peor, les pido que me perdonen, yo sé que estuve muy mal, me dejé cegar por los celos.  
Tomoyo.-Yo no te perdono.  
Sakura.-Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal.  
Eriol.-Yo si te perdono.  
Tomoyo.-¡COMO PUEDES PERDONARLA! TRATO DE MATARNOS, DESPERTÓ A LEVIN Y...  
Eriol.-Por que la amo Tomoyo, por eso la perdono.  
Tomoyo.-No creo que ella te ame, porque...  
Eriol.-Tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es amor, por eso no puedes comprenderme, nunca vas a entenderlo, además si no hubiera sido por ti esto no hubiera pasado.  
Tomoyo.-¡Claro! Y yo la obligue a despertar a Levin para matarnos.  
Kaho.-Ya deja de hacerme sentir peor.  
Tomoyo.-No te hagas la victima, todo esto es tú culpa, tú y tus enfermizos celos, de verdad te sentías tan inferior como para creer que yo te lo podía quitar...  
Eriol.-¡Ya déjala en paz! No tienes ningún derecho de gritarle, ella por lo menos trato de detenerlo, tu solo te escondías.  
Tomoyo.-Yo no tengo poderes.  
Kaho.-Yo tampoco.  
Tomoyo.-El odio es un poder muy poderoso.  
Eriol.-No vuelvas a hablarle así a Kaho.  
Tomoyo.-No vuelvo a hablarle ni a esta ni a ti, no te preocupes.-dijo y salió corriendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.  
Sakura.-No tenías porque ser tan grosero.  
Eriol.-Ella empezó.  
Sakura salió corriendo tras Tomoyo que se dirigía al cuarto.  
Kaho.- ¿De que quieres hablar?-dijo con una sonrisa.  
En el cuarto de Tomoyo y Sakura...  
Tomoyo.-No entiendo porque me grito esas cosas.  
Sakura.-Es algo raro que Mizuki no haya muerto.  
Tomoyo.-No importa, supongo que Eriol va a volver a ser feliz, ¿y que pasó contigo y con Shaoran?  
Sakura.-volviendo a llorar-Terminamos.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Qué?, ¿Pero por qué?  
Sakura.-Por que el nunca me cuenta nada, yo siempre le cuento todo lo que me sucede y gracias a eso el puede ayudarme, en cambio el se guarda los problemas, supongo que no me tiene confianza, cree que no voy a poder ayudarlo, y eso me duele mucho porque yo quiero ayudarlo, pero si el no me cuenta yo no puedo, creo que va a estar mejor con Yuriki, ella es mas fuerte y menos infantil que yo, y aunque Shaoran no me lo quiere decir a alguien, snif, mucho mas madura que yo, y esa persona es Yuriki, por eso quiero que sea feliz.

Tomoyo.- ¿Se lo dijiste?  
Sakura.-Le invente que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar porque el amor se estaba acabando.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Y es verdad?  
Sakura.-Claro que no, porque, snif, cada día lo quiero más, y no importa cuanto me lastime yo lo voy a seguir amando toda la vida, es la única persona por la que he sentido esto, y pase lo que pase yo lo voy a querer, por eso quiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea  
conmigo.  
Tomoyo.-Supongo que tienes razón, es mejor que a verlo triste.  
Sakura.-Tu nunca hablas de tus sentimientos, ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?  
Tomoyo.-Si.  
Sakura.- ¿Y como es él?  
Tomoyo.-Es...es...un caballero muy guapo, es fuerte tiene unos enormes ojos azules que son como el mar, también es mega inteligente, y muy romántico, es perfecto.  
Sakura.-Se ve que lo quieres mucho, ¿y el te ama?  
Tomoyo.-No el ama a otra persona, y aunque estoy segura de que lo va a hacer sufrir no puedo hacer nada.  
Sakura.- ¿Se puede saber como se llama?  
Tomoyo.-No puedo decirte, es que no quiero incomodarlo.  
Sakura.-Lo entiendo, y créeme que es un tonto por no fijarse en ti, se saco la lotería porque alguien como tu se fijara en él.  
Tomoyo.-en voz baja-Supongo, pero esta no es la primera vez que la persona que me gusta me rechaza.  
Sakura.-No te escuche.  
Tomoyo.-No, nada, pensaba en voz alta.  
Sakura.-Creo que el amor no se hizo para nosotras.  
Tomoyo.-Tienes razón.  
Sakura.-Lo que mas me duele, snif, es que Shaoran se va a olvidar muy pronto de mi, y yo nunca lo voy a olvidar por mas que el tiempo pase y la distancia nos aleje no lo voy a poder olvidar.  
Tomoyo.-No llores, no creo que te olvide tan fácil, mejor vamos a hablar de otra cosa.  
Sakura.-Si, ¿de que quieres hablar?  
Tomoyo.- ¿Para que es ese espejo?  
Sakura.-No estoy segura, Kaname dijo que eso y el medallón te iban a proteger.  
Tomoyo se quedo observando el espejo como si fuera algo muy preciado.  
Mientras en el cuarto de Shaoran...  
Shaoran.- ¿De verdad está viva?  
Eriol.-Si, espero que no te moleste, pero le ofrecí tu casa para que se quedara.  
Shaoran.-A mi no me importa, pero tal vez Tomoyo se sienta un poco incomoda.  
Eriol.- ¿Y eso por qué?  
Shaoran.-Porque esta compartiendo el techo con la persona que trato de matarla.  
Eriol.-Eso no importa, ella comprenderá.  
Shaoran.-Si tú lo dices.  
Eriol.- ¿Y que paso contigo y con Sakura?  
Shaoran.-Pues...quedamos como amigos.  
Eriol.- ¿¡Solo amigos! ¿Por qué?  
Shaoran.-Ella dijo que el amor se estaba acabando, y que no era suficientemente fuerte como para seguir juntos.  
Eriol.-Pero ustedes se aman, no pueden terminar así como así.  
Shaoran.-Sakura esta muy dolida, y supongo que es lo mejor, por lo menos puedo estar cerca de ella, aunque sea como amigos.  
Eriol.- ¿Quieres llorar verdad?  
Shaoran.-Los hombres no lloran.  
Eriol.-Hay veces en las que se necesita, como ahora.  
Shaoran.-comenzando a llorar-Eriol, la única vez que llore fue cuando murió mi padre, snif, pero ahora me siento muy mal, Sakura es lo que mas quiero en el mundo y no puedo estar con ella, snif, nunca he querido tanto a alguien, es por eso que al principio me negaba a enamorarme, no quería abrir mi corazón por miedo a que me lastimaran, creí que con Sakura eso no me iba a pasar, pero me equivoque.  
Eriol.-No has pensado que en que también Sakura esta sufriendo.  
Shaoran.-Si, pero no creo que tanto como yo, ella fue la que sugirió que termináramos.  
Eriol.-Pero a pesar de que sufres, ¿Hubieras preferido no enamorarte?  
Shaoran.-Claro que no, lo que viví al lado de Sakura es mágico, jamás cambiaria esos recuerdo por nada, fue maravilloso, nunca lo voy a olvidar.  
Eriol.-Si, yo también creo que es mejor haber amado aunque a veces no seas correspondido.  
Shaoran.-Lo que no entiendo, snif, es por qué no puedo estar con ella, snif, la amo mas que a mi vida, todo por la tonta de Yuriki, no sé porque Sakura pensó que yo la podría cambiar por ella, si Sakura es hermosa, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que yo vería a otra mujer?  
Eriol.-Pues...Tomoyo me contó que es porque tú nunca le contaste a Sakura nada de tu vida en Hong Kong.  
Shaoran.-Es porque antes de conocerla mi vida no era nada, en mis pensamientos solo hay lugar para ella.  
Eriol.-Ustedes se aman, yo se que pronto volverán a estar juntos.  
Shaoran.-No creo, ya antes te has equivocado.  
Eriol.-Pero yo no hablo de mí, sino del DESTINO.

Shaoran.- ¿El DESTINO?  
Eriol.-Si, es el único que puede hacerlo, y yo creo que no va a dejar que un amor tan bonito como el de ustedes se termine.

Shaoran.-Esperemos- dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus enormes ojos cafés.  
Eriol.-Desahógate, vamos, llora, eso te va hacer bien.  
Al día siguiente...  
Kaho.-Buenos días a todos.  
Eriol.-Buenos días.  
Los demás no contestaron.  
Eriol.-Vamos a pasear, quiero mostrarte todo Hong Kong.  
Salieron de la casa.


	7. ¿Acaso me ha llamado Clow?

Las Clamp son dueñas de Sakura y sus amigos, si fueran miso hubiera habido muchos besos entre Sakura y Shaoran.

Bueno ya es hora de qeu pase algo bonito entre Sakura y Shaoran, asiq eu alli va su tregua.

* * *

Tomoyo.- ¿Por qué no salen ustedes también?  
Shaoran.- ¿Quieres venir Sakura?  
Sakura.-...Pues... si por qué no.  
Tomoyo.-Yo aquí los espero.  
Shaoran.- ¿Por qué?, ven con nosotros Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo.-Quiero leer la carta que me escribió Kaname y ver si puedo avanzar un poco con el acertijo, Sakura me dijo lo que ustedes descifraron, y yo seguiré con el resto.  
Sakura.- ¿Estas segura?  
Tomoyo.-Claro.  
Shaoran.-Bueno, vamos Sakura-dijo mientras abría la puerta para que ella saliera.  
Tomoyo al verse sola subió a su habitación a ver su video de la casa de Kaname, y al verlo y leer el acertijo la respuesta le vino a la mente como si siempre hubiera estado ahí; sin embargo ahora llegaba la parte mas difícil, era la hora de leer esas carta que tanto la aterraba sin razón aparente, sabia que algo malo estaba oculto entre esas letras, algo que no quería saber, o tal vez no quería recordar.  
Tomoyo.-con el sobre en la mano-Estoy muy asustada, no quiero abrirlo, pero debo enfrentar mis temores, mi madre dice que eso te hace una persona más fuerte, pero yo no quiero ser más fuerte, pero ya me canse de tener miedo.  
Tomoyo leyó tres veces la carta porque no lo podía creer, de seguro esto era un error, sí,  
eso era, se equivocó, porque Tomoyo no podía ser eso, ¿o si?, no, era un mal entendido, o tal vez una broma. Se vio al espejo en una de sus tantas vueltas por la habitación, pero en vez de contestarle la mirada su reflejo, estaba Kaname.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Qué quieres ahora?  
Kaname.-Hablar contigo.  
Tomoyo.- ¿Y por que apareces ahí?, ¿Ya te cansaste de aparecer en mi mente?

¿Se te hizo de mala educación apoderarte de cuerpos ajenos?  
Kaname.-Tienes el mismo carácter que yo, jo, jo, jo.  
Tomoyo.-No es cierto, no nos parecemos en absolutamente nada.  
Kaname.-Yo creo que si.  
Tomoyo.-Dime en qué por ejemplo.  
Kaname.-En que las dos queremos lo mejor para Eriol.  
Tomoyo.-Eso es trampa.  
Kaname.-También esta el hecho de que las dos estamos enamoradas de la misma persona pero en diferentes reencarnaciones.  
Tomoyo.-Yo no estoy enamorada de Eriol.  
Kaname.-No trates de engañarte, porque no funciona, yo también traté, además recuerda que yo habito en tus pensamientos, y desde ahí se pueden ver tus sentimientos, son muy bellos y estrechamente ligados entre sí; a pesar de que la gente te lastime tu no les

deseas nada malo, todo lo contrario, eres muy buena,... tal vez tienes razón, yo no era así, nunca aprendí a perdonar, me da gusto ver que mejoré como persona.  
Tomoyo.-molesta-Ve al grano, ¿Para qué viniste?  
Kaname.-Para convencerte de que todo lo que escribí en esa carta es verdad, yo no jugaría con algo así.  
Tomoyo.-No es cierto.  
Kaname.-Te lo juro, al principio pensé en no decirte, tarde o temprano te ibas a dar cuenta, y Eriol sabría ayudarte, pero después me di cuenta de que ibas a seguir siendo el blanco de Levin, y que era mejor que supieras la verdad por mi, así tendrías mas ventaja.  
Tomoyo.-llorando-Dime que no es cierto, snif, yo nunca pedí eso, yo era bastante feliz.  
Kaname.-Yo sé que no lo pediste, pero es verdad nena, no es tan malo.  
Tomoyo seguía llorando en la habitación, mientras en otro lugar de Hong Kong las cosas se ponían interesantes.  
Sakura.- ¡Hong Kong es enorme!, la otra vez que vine no alcance a conocerlo completamente.  
Shaoran.-dándole su helado-Y aun no has visto nada, ¿No quieres conocer la playa?  
Sakura.- ¿Hay playa en Hong Kong?  
Shaoran.-Pues claro, Hong Kong es una isla, ¿Quieres ir?  
Sakura.-probando su helado-Pues...no lo sé, ¿No tienes nada importante que hacer?  
Shaoran.-No, nada de nada.  
Sakura.-Pero no traemos traje de baño. (Hay playas nudistas, no tiene nada que ver, pero de que las hay las hay)  
Shaoran.-Eso no importa, traes puesto un short, no vamos a nadar, podemos caminar sobre la arena o solo ver las olas.  
Sakura.-Bueno, vamos.  
Sakura y Shaoran fueron a la playa, veamos que hacen Kaho y Eriol.  
Kaho.-Que hermoso es este lugar, ¿De verdad hace mucho viviste aquí?  
Eriol.-Si, y ya entonces era bello.

Kaho.-Oye...tal vez te suene muy atrevida la pregunta, pero ¿has pensado en el matrimonio?  
Eriol.-sonrojado-Pero aun soy muy pequeño.  
Kaho.-Sabes que eso no es cierto, y que si tú quisieras podrías verte de la edad que realmente tienes.  
Eriol.-Yo no quiero crecer tan rápido, sabes que mi sueño siempre ha sido tener una vida normal y ser como cualquier niño.  
Kaho.-Pero no eres un niño.  
Eriol.-Ahora estoy teniendo una vida normal, tengo amigos que me precian por lo que soy.  
Kaho.-Son igual de raros, y todos poseen magia, por eso te tratan como a un igual, si tuvieras a alguien normal como amigo te aseguro que no te trataría así.  
Eriol.-Tomoyo es normal, y también es mi amiga.  
Kaho.-Esa quiere ser algo mas que amigos, por eso te trata bien.  
Eriol.-No empieces con celos tontos, no ahora que estamos bien.  
Kaho.-Como quieras, pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?  
Eriol.-Algún día, pero ahora no.  
Kaho.-Antes me hubieras dicho que si enseguida.  
Eriol no respondió, pero pensó: "Antes no habías tratado de matarme, y tampoco a mis amigos, aunque tienes razón, siento a mi corazón un poco diferente a la ultima vez."  
Se quedaron contemplando el paisaje, que en realidad ahora que me pongo a pensar son puros edificios.  
Mientras en casa de Mei Lin.  
Mei Lin.-Ven Yuriki, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?  
Yuriki.-Porque tengo otras cosas que hacer, no eres el centro del universo.  
Mei Lin.- ¿Que estabas haciendo?  
Yuriki.-Pues estaba tratando de hablar con Shaoran, pero por más que lo llamo siempre me dicen que no esta, que se fue con la Card Captor esa y nadie sabe a donde fueron.  
Mei Lin.- ¿Qué? ¿Ya se reconciliaron?  
Yuriki.-Pues creo que ya.  
Mei Lin.-No lo debes de permitir, esa Kinomoto no nos lo puede quitar, antes se muere.  
Yuriki.- ¿Kinomoto?, creí que era Sakurita tu súper amiga del alma.  
Mei Lin.-Eso era antes, este es el presente.  
Yuriki.-Okey, ¿Cuál es tu plan?, Por tu mirada sé que tienes uno.  
Mei Lin.-Mira, primero...  
Rayos, Yuriki usó magia para que no pudiéramos escuchar, bueno, veamos que hacen Sakura y Shaoran.  
Sakura.-Es...es bellísimo.  
Frente a ella todo estaba completamente azul, no se distinguía donde acaba el mar y empezaba el cielo, a lo largo de la playa había muchas palmeras que movían sus ramas al compás del viento, parecía que el viento tocaba una melodía y ellas bailaban al escuchar esa melodía, y el sonido de las olas era el complemento perfecto para la  
orquesta, Sakura podía ver desde ahí como se formaban, era como si jugaran carreras entre ellas, había grandes, pequeñas, gordas y flacas, la playa estaba casi vacía, a no ser por dos niños pequeños, jugueteaban en la orilla, la niña llevaba una gorra roja para  
protegerse del sol, y el niño unas bermudas naranja con negro, se veía mojado, de seguro se había caído y una ola lo empapó. Sakura se quito los zapatos, quería sentir la arena debajo de sus pies, y así camino largo rato por la playa con Shaoran, que se había  
doblado el pantalón hasta la rodilla como si fueran bermudas, caminando a su lado, ambos con sus zapatos en la mano, y casualmente ninguno traía calcetas,

¿Habría sido cosa del DESTINO?  
Sakura.-Que bonito es todo esto.  
Shaoran.-Si.  
Sakura.- ¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?

Shaoran.-Pues… algo.

Sakura.- ¿Tu solo?

Shaoran.-Si, desde pequeño he estado yo solo, no es de extrañarse.

Sakura.- ¿Quién te mostro este lugar?

Shaoran.-con una sonrisa de nostalgia- Mi padre, el día en que cumplí tres años, algunos dicen que no recuerdan nada a esa edad, pero yo lo recuerdo claramente, nos sentamos debajo de una palmera y vimos el atardecer, me preguntó si me gustaba lo que veía, y le dije que si, luego me dijo que algo que tenía que recordar era que lo realmente hermoso no se puede comprar con dinero, también dijo que había cosas bellas como el mar que estaba ahí para ser observado, pero había otras cosas como el amor y la amistad que pocas personas podían llegar a conocer, porque costaba mucho trabajo conseguirlas y que estas fueran sinceras, y que esperaba que yo fuera una de esas personas afortunadas.

Sakura.-Que cosas tan bonitas decía tu papá, sabes, debe sentirse muy orgulloso de ti, ya que eres una persona afortunada.

Shaoran.-Lo sé.

Sakura.-Nunca antes me habías hablado de tu padre o de tu infancia.

Shaoran.-No hay nada interesante en mi infancia, y de mi padre no recuerdo mucho, murió pocos meses después de que me trajo aquí.

Sakura.- ¿De que murió?

Shaoran.-En un accidente automovilístico.

Sakura.- ¿Qué más recuerdas de él?

Shaoran.-Recuerdo que pasaba horas leyendo, le apasionaba la lectura, también le encantaba jugar conmigo, si yo iba y se lo pedía nunca se negaba, no importaba que estuviera ocupado o cansado, siempre tenía tiempo para mi, él me enseño a jugar futbol, y a usar la espada, bueno en ese tiempo era un tubo, porque es peligroso usar una de verdad cuando eres inexperto, la espada que ahora tengo era de él, siempre era muy cariñoso con mi madre y mis hermanas, también conmigo, es todo lo que recuerdo.

Sakura.- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Shaoran.- Li Hideki.

Sakura.-Por lo menos tú recuerdas algo, yo no me acuerdo de mi mamá.

Shaoran.-Mejor cambiemos de tema, cosas un poco más alegres.

Sakura.-Si, vamos a nadar un rato.

Shaoran.-Pero no traemos traje de baño.

Sakura.- jalándolo del brazo- No importa, ven conmigo.

Shaoran.- levantándose- Nos vamos a mojar.

Sakura.-No seas cobarde, ¿Qué te puede hacer el agua?

Shaoran.- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Sakura.-Cobarde.

Shaoran.- Vuélvelo a decir.

Sakura.-Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde.

Shaoran se puso a perseguirla por toda la playa, comenzaron a jugar a mojarse entre las olas, mientras trataban de hundirse. Así pasaron horas hasta que llego el anochecer y la enorme luna los ilumino con su luz, y las estrellas comenzaron a llenar el cielo.

Shaoran.- ¿Ya viste?, miles de Sakuritas en el cielo.

Sakura.- ¿Sakuritas?

Shaoran.-Si, tú eres igual de hermosa y brillante que una estrella, además ellas iluminan la noche, y tú iluminas mi vida.

Sakura.-completamente roja- Gracias.

Shaoran.-Solo digo la verdad.

Sakura.- acercándose a él- ¿De verdad piensas tantas cosas bellas sobre mi?

Shaoran.- Más de las que te imaginas.- dijo, y sin poder soportarlo más la agarro de la cintura y la jalo hacia él, dándole un apasionado beso a su "princesa", quien le correspondió, así pasaron un largo rato, hasta que se soltaron.

Shaoran.- viéndola a los ojos- Te amo.

Sakura.- alejándose de él- Lo que hicimos no estuvo bien, se supone que tú y yo solo somos amigos.

Shaoran.-Pero eso es solamente una mentira que ni tu te crees, y no pongas esa cara, me lo acabas de comprobar respondiéndome ese beso.

Sakura.-Pues… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Shaoran.-Si no querías que te besara me hubieras empujado.

Sakura.-No quiero que me vuelvas a besar.

Shaoran.- ¿Por qué?

Sakura Por que somos amigos, y no me hagas hacer que ni eso seamos.

Shaoran.-Perdón, te prometo que no va a volver a pasar.

Sakura.-Ya vámonos, es tarde.

Shaoran.-Tienes razón, vámonos.

Ambos se pusieron los zapatos y se marcharon.

En casa de los Li…

Shiefa.-Ya es tarde, ¿dónde estarán el "enano" y Sakura?

Feimei.-Ya me preocuparon, generalmente mi hermano nunca esta fuera tanto tiempo.

Touya.- ¿Por qué nadie me aviso que ese "monstruo" se había ido con el "mocoso"?, pero va a ver cuando llegue.

Kaho.- Tomoyo, aunque se supone que es tu mejor amiga no te he visto preguntar por ella.

Tomoyo.-…

Eriol.-No tienes porque ser tan grosera, por lo menos contesta.

Tomoyo.-…perdón, no los había escuchado, y claro que estoy preocupada, pero junto a Shaoran Sakura no puede correr ningún riesgo.

En ese momento los dos niños entraron por la puerta todos empapados.

Sakura.-Ya llegamos.

Touya.-Estas no son horas de llegar, ya es muy noche, y nunca me pediste permiso para salir.

Sakura.-Perdón, no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

Touya.-Eso no es pretexto, estas bajo mi cuidado, y a partir de ahora no sales sin mi permiso.

Sakura.-Si hermano.

Feimei.- ¿Dónde estaban?

Shaoran.-La llevé a conocer la playa, por eso estamos mojados.

Touya.- ¿Tu y mi hermana nadando?

Shaoran.-Si.

Kero.- ¿No se los comió un tiburón?

Shaoran.- No.

Sakura.-Voy a cambiarme, ven Tomoyo, quiero decirte algo.

Tomoyo.-Claro, vamos.

Kaho.- ¿Qué le pasa? está más rara que de costumbre.

Touya.-Mira quien habla de rarezas.

Yukito.- Déjala To-ya, acompáñame a decirle a Wei que ya sirva la cena.

Touya.-Si, Yuki vamos.

En el cuarto…

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué querías decirme?

Sakura.-Shaoran me beso.

Tomoyo.-con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa- ¿Ya volvieron a ser novios?

Sakura.-No, fingí que me enojaba, ¿crees que estuve mal?

Tomoyo.-No sé, esa respuesta solo la sabe tu corazón.

Sakura.- ¿Estas bien? te noto rara.

Tomoyo.-Hay algo que me preocupa, pero aun no estoy lista para decirlo, te pido que esperes hasta mañana.

Sakura.-Claro, cuando estés lista.

En ese momento se oyó la voz de Shiefa que las llamaba a cenar.

Mas tarde en la cena…

Nakuru.-Esto esta muy rico.

Sakura.-Me pasas la lechuga Tomoyo… ¿Tomoyo?... ¿estas viva?

Tomoyo.-Perdón, estaba distraída, aquí esta la lechuga.-dijo acercándosela a Sakura.

Eriol.-Toda la tarde has estado muy distraída, ¿te encuentras bien?

Tomoyo.-….

Eriol.-¡No seas infantil! estoy tratando de hacer las pases contigo y te haces como si tú fueras la ofendida.

Tomoyo.-¡¿Yo infantil? tu eres el que se cree las mentiras de esta…

Kaho.-Esta tiene nombre.

Tomoyo.-¡No estoy hablando contigo! Eriol nunca creí que fueras tan tonto para dejarte engañar por ella, además yo soy la victima de todo esto.

Eriol.-No es que sea tonto, es que estoy enamorado, algo que tú no conoces.

Tomoyo.-Aunque lo conociera, yo no estaría tan ciega, jamás dejaría que alguien me engañara, "el amor no duele tanto".

Kaho.-No le hagas caso Eriol, se siente muy importante porque a Kaname le cae bien, aunque en mi parecer no tiene importancia que esté aquí.

Tomoyo.-Yo no estoy aquí por gusto, y francamente tampoco tengo porqué aguantarte ni a ti ni a Clow, buenas noches.-dijo y salió corriendo.

Eriol.- ¿Me dijo Clow?

Sakura.-Si, esta rara, voy a ver si puedo ayudarla en algo, buenas noches.-dijo y salió corriendo tras su amiga.

Al día siguiente…

Eriol.- ¿De verdad no le han echado algo en su comida?

Shaoran.-No, no creo.

Eriol.-No me explico entonces su cambio de actitud, ella es una niña tierna y dulce.

Shaoran.-Yo creo que esta celosa.

Eriol.- ¿Por qué estaría celosa? ella y yo solo somos amigos.

Shaoran.-Pues mas bien eran, pero de todas formas no me refiero a celos románticos, creo que tiene miedo de que pases más tiempo con Mizuki que con ella piénsalo, por varios meses ella ha sido con la que pasas más tiempo, y de pronto aparece Mizuki y es como si Tomoyo no existiera, también creo que tiene miedo de volver a verte sufrir, eres su amigo y trata de evitar que sufres.

Eriol.-Tiene sentido.

Shaoran.-Mira quien viene allá, trata de hablar con ella, luego nos vemos.-dijo y salió de la sala.

Eriol.-Que poco ingeniosa eres Kaname, te metes en el cuerpo de Kaname y te peinas como solías hacerlo, ¿creías que nadie se iba a dar cuenta?

Tomoyo/Kaname.-Tengo el control de su cuerpo desde anoche, y siempre he creído que este peinado le quedaría bien, ¿Cómo se ve?

Eriol.-Ella siempre se ve hermosa, ¿Qué quieres?

Tomoyo/Kaname.-Necesito que vayan a la que solía ser mi casa y busquen mi cuerpo, si no temo que mi espíritu va a desaparecer, me queda muy poca magia, por eso necesito que lo arrojen al pozo, es una puerta entre el mundo de los muertos y de los vivos, así podré estar en paz y mi magia volverá a mí.

Eriol.- ¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar?

Tomoyo/Kaname.-No, bueno te dejo con Tomoyo.

En eso apareció Sakura.

Sakura.-molesta-¿Alguien vio a Shaoran? lo están buscando.

Eriol.-Creo que subió al cuarto.

Sakura.-asomada por la puerta.-¡SHAORAN!

Shaoran.-agitado- ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura.-Te busca tu novia en la puerta.

Shaoran.-No es mi novia y ya no esta en la puerta.

Yuriki.-Hola mi amor, vine a visitarte.

Tomoyo/Kaname.-Makihara cuidado, no se te vaya a caer el jarrón que esta allá.

Yuriki.-Es imposible, está muy lejos.

En ese momento el jarrón se elevo por los aires y la mojó de pies a cabeza.

Yuriki.-¡FUISTE TU!

Tomoyo/Kaname.-Yo no tengo magia.

Yuriki.-¡ENTONCES FUE KINOMOTO!

Sakura.-Yo no malgastaría mi magia en ti.

Eriol.-Vamos a ir a casa de Kaname, las quiero afuera en 10 minutos avísenles a todos.

En casa de Kaname…

Eriol.- ¿Estas segura de querer estar aquí?

Kaho.-Claro, si Tomoyo puede yo también.

Tomoyo.-Pero yo no estoy tan loca como para entrar.

Eriol.-En esta ocasión tenemos que buscar el cuerpo de Kaname, y arrojarla al pozo, creo que así lo purificaremos y Kaname recobrará sus poderes, pero Kaho y Tomoyo no entran.

Yukito.-Vamos los 4 guardianes en uno y los 4 niños en otro.

Eriol.-Buena idea, tengan mucho cuidado.

Los niños fueron al piso de arriba y los guardianes bajaron al sótano, mientras afuera Kaho observaba con interés el pozo y Tomoyo charlaba con Kaname.

Tomoyo.- ¿Crees que lo encuentren?

Kaname.-Te conviene que lo hagan, lo que no me agrada es que esa Makihara entrara a mi casa, si se encuentra con Parfaet van a tratar de dañar a Sakura.

Tomoyo.-Yo quisiera entrar, pero ya sabes que estoy muy débil, y si Parfaet se lo propone puede posesionar mi cuerpo, y eso complicaría las cosas.

Kaname.-Los se, pero además de todo te dejan con esta, creo que planea hacerte algo.

Tomoyo.-Que lo intente.

Kaname.-Aunque no me vea sabe que estoy aquí, al igual que Levin me tiene miedo.

Adentro…

Yuriki.- ¿Cómo hay gente gorrona verdad?

Sakura.-y entrometida.

Shaoran.-Observen este abanico, parece cuchilla, creo que con esto atacaron a Kaname.

Sakura.-Y creo que también la mataron, mira, aun conserva sangre.

Shaoran.- ¿A dónde vas Yuriki?

Yuriki.-Necesito aire fresco, me empecé a sentir mal, ahorita regreso.-dijo y salió corriendo.

Eriol.-Si estaba sangrando debió dejar un rastro, y según yo, no debe de haberse borrado, su magia no lo hubiera permitido.

Sakura.- ¿y como lo encontramos?

Eriol.-Ni idea.

Shaoran.- ¡El abanico se esta moviendo solo!

En ese momento el abanico se libero de las manos de Shaoran y quedó suspendido a unos metros de su cabeza.

Sakura.- ¿Qué pasa?

El abanico se abalanzo contra Sakura y comenzó a atacarla, pero ella sacó su báculo y logró protegerse, pero el abanico tenía mucha fuerza.

Shaoran.-sacando su espada-¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa cosa?

Eriol.-No lo se, pero es algo contra Sakura, mira como la persigue.

Mientras en el patio…

Kaname.-Lo sabía, Parfaet está atacando a Sakura por órdenes de Yuriki.

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué hacemos?

Kaname.-Necesito tu cuerpo.

Tomoyo.- Úsalo, pero ayúdala.

Kaname entró en el cuerpo de Tomoyo y entró corriendo a la casa seguida por Kaho.

En el cuarto Sakura luchaba para que el abanico se calmara, pero era inútil, lo que lo movía era muy fuerte.

Shaoran.-Esta hecho de un material muy duro, mi espada no puede romperlo.-dijo mientras trataba de que el abanico no le rebanara la cabeza a Sakura.

En eso apareció Tomoyo que era seguida por Kaho.

Tomoyo/Kaname.-Déjala Parfaet, yo si puedo verte.

Sakura.- ¿Por qué me ataca?-dijo mientras esquivaba otro ataque del abanico.

Tomoyo/Kaname.-Porque alguien se lo pidió.

Sakura.- ¿Y que puedo hacer?

Tomoyo/Kaname.- Rómpelo con Espada, estoy segura que podrás.

Sakura.-Lo voy a intentar, pero necesito que alguien lo distraiga.

Shaoran.-Yo me encargo.-dijo poniéndose delante de Sakura y bloqueando todos los ataques del abanico.

Sakura.-¡Ayúdame a cortar esta cuchilla! ¡Espada!

El báculo de Sakura se convirtió en una espada, y con ella corto limpiamente el abanico que quedo inerte en el piso.

Shaoran.-Se suponía que Tomoyo no podía entrar.

Eriol.-No es Tomoyo, es Kaname.

Sakura.-Creo que ya no lo es, Tomoyo, ¿estás bien?

Tomoyo.-No, tengo mucho frío, no me gusta este lugar.

Yuriki.-Ya regresé, ¿me perdí de algo?

Tomoyo.-¡Eres una hipócrita!

Yuriki.- ¡¿Por qué lo dices?

Tomoyo.-Porque lo sé todo.

Yuriki.-Mizuki, te apoyo, es muy rara, es todo un fenómeno.

Tomoyo.-Venimos a buscar un cuerpo, apúrense, a eso venimos.

Eriol.-levantando una sabana-Aquí esta el rastro.

Kaho.-Yo no veo nada.

Eriol.-Es un rastro mágico, solo la gente con magia lo ve.

Sakura.-Sigámoslo.

Lo siguieron hasta llegar a una puerta que daba a un armario, y en cuanto lo abrieron apareció el esqueleto de lo que en vida llevó el nombre de Kaname, al verlo Tomoyo se desmayo.

Eriol.- ¿Algún voluntario para llevarlo al pozo?

Yuriki.-Yo no toco un esqueleto ni loca.

Sakura.-Tú la conoces de más tiempo, era tu amiga.

Shaoran.-Yo estoy cargando a Tomoyo.

Eriol.-Esta bien, yo lo hago.

Con ayuda de su magia hizo que el cuerpo flotara y lo llevó hasta el pozo, donde lo arrojó y este se hundió hasta perderse de vista.

Sakura.-Vámonos, me preocupa Tomoyo.

En casa de Shaoran…

Shaoran.-Miren, ya se está despertando.

Sakura.- ¿Estas bien Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.-Creo que si.

Yuriki.-No pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

Tomoyo.-Hay algo que les tengo que decir, aprovechando que están todos.

Eriol.-No, no todos, Kaho y yo vamos a salir, y vamos a regresar muy tarde, nos vemos mañana.

Tomoyo.-Como quieran, yo no tengo prisa por que lo sepan, me voy a descansar, adiós.

Yuriki.-Mi amor, ¿me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?

Shaoran.-No, y tampoco soy tu amor.

Todos se fueron a dormir, pero a la mañana siguiente todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

Shaoran.-bostezando-Son…las cinco de la mañana, ¿para que nos despertaste a todos?

Sakura.-Si, es muy tee…mprano.-dijo sin poder contener un bostezo.

Eriol.-Es momento de que comencemos a descifrar el acertijo, Kaho piensa que el crish, crash, crush es el sonido de un carro, entonces debe ser en un estacionamiento.

Tomoyo.-No, no es ahí, yo ya lo descifre todo.

Shaoran.- ¿Qué?

Eriol.- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?

Tomoyo.-Se los iba a contar anoche, pero no me escucharon.

Eriol.- ¿Y que esperamos? vamos a la casa de Kaname.

Tomoyo.-Hay otra cosa que tienen que saber, yo…yo… yo soy la reencarnación de Kaname.

Todos.- ¡¿QUEEEEE?

Tomoyo.-Lo que oyeron.

Eriol.- Eso no puede ser cierto, tú no tienes poderes.

Tomoyo.-Error, cuando arrojaste ayer el cuerpo de Kaname me regresaste los poderes a mí, y según ella, ahora yo también tengo poderes.

Eriol.-No te creo, lo único que quieres es llamar la atención.

Tomoyo.-Yo no soy una mentirosa, pero se que es difícil de creer, a mi me costo mucho hasta que Kaname me explico todo.

Eriol.-No me convences, pruébame lo que dices, estoy seguro que estás celosa de Kaho, eso es todo.

Tomoyo.-No estoy celosa, y claro que te lo puedo probar, esta es la carta que me escribió Kaname-sacó una hoja muy arrugada de una bolsa de su pijama- la voy a leer:

"Hola Tomoyo, se que tardaste mucho tiempo en armarte de suficiente valor para leer esto, pero nunca dude en que lo harías, seguimos siendo muy parecidas, pero debo admitir que he cambiado un poco, y para bien, una cosa que me hizo muy feliz cuando vi como iba a ser tu vida fue que tienes muy buenos amigos, cosa que yo jamás logré, y no por que ellos no quisieran, sino porque yo era demasiado orgullosa, siempre pensé que yo podía estar sola, también creía que podía vivir sin amor, porque las personas como yo no se enamoran porque no tenían corazón, pero ahora se que me equivoque y mucho, estoy feliz de que tu hayas cambiado, pon mucha atención, se que esto te va a sonar extraño, pero en el fondo sabes que es cierto, ¿lista?, poco antes de morir logré que mi alma se dividiera en dos, una parte se quedo en mi cuerpo esperando a que yo muriera, y la otra se quedo en espera de otro cuerpo, y te escogió a ti Tomoyo, tu eres mi reencarnación, las imágenes que ves en mi cabeza no son por mi culpa, son recuerdos que siempre has tenido ahí, y en el momento en que yo use tu cuerpo para comunicarme se activaron por completo, lo que tu creías que era pura lógica, no eran más que recuerdos de una vida pasada, al igual que la carta en el pozo, sabía que no podrías resistirte a tocar el pozo una vez más, eras la única que podrías sacarla, aunque no lo creas, tu al igual que yo puede leer la suerte en el agua, como eres prima de Sakura era lógico que también pudieras hacer magia, pero debo confesarte que me sorprendió mucho saber que serias familiar de la Card Captor, por cierto, Levin quiere acabar lo que empezó, no es coincidencia que otra vez Levin quiera asesinarte, él mandó a Parfaet a matarme a mí, me tenía miedo, y creo que se dio cuenta de que eres mi reencarnación, porque quiere asegurarse de que representes un peligro para él, no es porque esa chica pelirroja se lo haya pedido, él no obedece ordenes, para que logres usar tus poderes debes desearlo realmente, así romperás el sello, sé que aunque tus amigos tienen poderes tu no deseas tenerlos, pero piensa que Levin no va a descansar hasta matarte, yo fui la única persona que logró encerrarlo, al final se libero, pero sin poderes, lo dejé hecho solo una sombra, solo podía volverlo a la normalidad una persona con suficiente odio y con sangre sagrada, la pelirroja reunió todos estos elementos, eres la única capaz de decir el hechizo que lo volverá a encerrar, ya resolviste el acertijo, cuídate mucho, porque Levin ha logrado separarlos y así son más vulnerables.

Atte. Kaname.

Eriol.-De acuerdo, te creo.

Tomoyo.-Es hora de ir a buscar el hechizo para encerrar a Levin.

Kero.-Pero es muy temprano, pero esta bien, "mocoso" ¿me cargas?

Shaoran.- No.

Sakura.-Vamos a cambiarnos y nos vamos.

Más tarde en casa de Kaname…

Eriol.-El clima ha estado muy raro, hace rato estaba soleado y ahora esta lloviendo.

Tomoyo.-Necesitábamos que lloviera para llevar a cabo lo del acertijo, eso me dijo Kaname, y otra cosa, Mizuki no puede entrar, no confiamos en ella.

Kaho.- ¿Una niñita como tu me lo va a impedir?

Tomoyo.-Tal vez yo no pueda, pero Kaname si, y no creo que quieras acabar ahogada ¿verdad?

Kaho.- ¿¡ME ESTAS AMENAZANDO!

Tomoyo.-No, es una advertencia.

Eriol.-Explícame el motivo por el cual no puede entrar.

Tomoyo.-Porque ninguna de las dos quiere.

Eriol.-No tienes derecho a prohibirle nada a nadie.

Tomoyo.-Claro que lo tengo, esta fue mi casa.

Kaho.-Déjala Eriol, desde que se entero que es la reencarnación de Kaname se cree con el derecho de a mandar a la gente, y la tonta ni siquiera puede usar su magia.

Tomoyo.-Tu no tienes.

Sakura.-Vamos a entrar ya.

Los cuatro niños y los cuatro guardianes entraron en la casa y dejaron a Kaho en la entrada.

Eriol.- ¿Y ahora que?

Tomoyo.-Síganme, necesitamos estar en la biblioteca.-dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras seguida por todos.


	8. Tomoyo o Kaname ¿quién te ama?

Los personajes son de Clamp no mios.

* * *

En la biblioteca…

Shaoran.-Por más que leo el acertijo no le entiendo, por favor explícanos.

Tomoyo.-Claro, la primera pista es: "El agua es traviesa y le gusta juguetear".

Sakura.-Yo no veo aquí agua.

Tomoyo.-Observa la ventana.

Shaoran.-Están callendo gotitas de lluvia por la ventana, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Tomoyo.-Kaname solía pasar mucho tiempo aquí con su hermana Nyo-Tsue, ella decía que las gotitas hacían carreras, pero su hermana murió cuando tenía 17 años, después de eso Kaname solía estar aquí cuando se sentía sola.

Shaoran.-El agua es traviesa y le gusta juguetear, ya tiene más sentido.

Tomoyo.-"Un gran castillo, 7 enanos y una reina de gran corazón se juntan".

Sakura.- ¿Esto es un castillo?

Tomoyo.-No Sakurita, mira aquel librero, "son de reinos diferentes y no se conocen entre si"

Shaoran.-Claro, los títulos, "la Bella Durmiente, Blancanieves y Alicia en el país de las maravillas"

Tomoyo.-Eran los libros favoritos de Nyo-Tsue.

Eriol.-Ya nos dimos cuenta de que Kaname estaba en depresión cuando escribió este acertijo.

Kero.-El castillo es de la Bella Durmiente, los 7 enanos de Blancanieves, pero ¿la reina de gran corazón?

Spinel.-En Alicia la reina era de corazones.

Nakuru.-Claro, y aunque están juntos no se conocen entre si.

Yukito.- ¿Y el crish, crash, crush?

Tomoyo.-Párense detrás de mi haciendo una fila, y escuchen.

Todos hicieron lo que Tomoyo les dijo, pero no escucharon nada.

Shaoran.-No oigo nada.

Tomoyo.-Escucha.

Sakura.-Solo oigo una gotera.

Tomoyo.-Observa el suelo.

Sakura.-Se está formando un caminito.

Eriol.-Hay que seguirlo.

Todos siguieron el camino que se detuvo por un estante muy viejo y empolvado.

Spinel.-Ahora damos tres pasos al frente.

Tomoyo.-1…2…3

Yukito.- ¿Ahora lo ves?

Nakuru.-Francamente no.

Shaoran.-Observen el techo, es diferente.

Kero.-Son… espejos.

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué ven?

Nakuru.- A una hermosa jovencita que me regresa la mirada y que se parece mucho a mí.

Spinel.-Crish, crash, crush.

Shaoran.-caminando en círculos- ¿otra gotera?

Sakura.-No, Shaoran deja de caminar, no me gusta el sonido de las maderas flojas.

Nakuru.- ¿Te molesta?- dijo mientras saltaba.

Eriol.-Claro en el espejo se refleja el suelo, suena una vez con Shaoran y otra con Nakuru.

Yukito.-Siempre ve hacia aquellos lugares que no se olvidan.

Tomoyo.-A través del suelo llegaremos al lugar donde Sakura vio por primera vez a Kaname en un sueño.

Shaoran.- ¿Cómo?

Tomoyo.-Rompiendo una tabla encontraremos un agujero que nos llevara a otra dimensión.

Kero.-Un golpe y el gran pino se rompe.

Sakura.- ¿Pero cuál rompemos?

Tomoyo.-Eso si no lo sé.

Todos se quedaron pensativos sobre cual romper primero, pero Nakuru no soporto la presión, y se puso a brincar y bailar como una bailarina de ballet, de pronto una tabla se zafó y enseguida todo el piso comenzó a caerse, pero los niños en vez de caer al piso de abajo cayeron donde años antes habían conocido a aquella adivina que confundió a Sakura con Clow y que lo único que quería era confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Shaoran.-incorporándose-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Sakura.-Ni idea.

Tomoyo.- ¿Ahora lo recuerdan? Crish, crash, crush.

Eriol.-Es el ruido de aquella cascada.

Tomoyo.-"Están aquí de nuevo, el agua y Sakura los guiaran."

Kero.-El lago que se forma de la cascada, ahí hay agua.

Todos corrieron hacia el lago.

Eriol.- ¿Para donde Sakura?

Sakura.- ¿Y yo por qué tendría que saberlo?

Tomoyo.-No creo que se refiera a ella.

Shaoran.- ¡Miren, por la cascada va callendo una flor de Sakura!

Spinel.-Sakura… una Sakura.

Yukito.-Rápido, sigámosla, hay que ver a que parte del lago se dirige.

Todos siguieron la flor que fue a parar junto a una piedra.

Tomoyo.-Miren, hay una carta, dice:

"Lo han logrado, deben apurarse a encontrar lo que necesitan para encerrar a Levin, es una piedra donde pueden encerrar la maldad, está dividida en cuatro, c/pieza debe ser encontrada por una pareja, una es de 2 guardianes humanos, 2 felinos, 2 reencarnaciones y 2 Card captors., c/ave los llevara a su destino, solo hace falta un toque".

Eriol.- ¿Cuáles aves?

Sakura.-Yo solo veo 4 tiras de ropa.

Tomoyo.-sonriendo-No son tiras.-dijo tocando c/u.

En cuanto su dedo las toco se comenzaron a mover y se convirtieron en cuatro hermosos pájaros de colores.

Sakura.-Claro, ella transformaba vendajes de su ropa en aves.

Tomoyo.-En esta otra hoja viene el conjuro que tenemos que decir para encerrar a Levin, pero primero necesitamos encontrar las cuatro piedras para formar una sola, salgamos de aquí.

Nakuru.- ¿Cómo?

Spinel.-Volando.-dijo transformándose, en segundos todos los guardianes tomaron su verdadera forma.

Tomoyo y Sakura se subieron en Kero y Shaoran y Eriol en Spinel.

De vuelta en la biblioteca…

Sakura.- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la piedra?

Tomoyo.-Están escondidos en diferentes lugares, las aves los van a guiar, pero no les cuenten nada a Mizuki, Mei Lin o Yuriki.

Eriol.-Pero...

Shaoran.-Esta bien, salgamos de aquí, ya paró de llover.

Tomoyo.-Eriol corre a Mizuki.

Eriol.-No, la voy a ir a llevar a casa, luego los alcanzo.

Sakura.-Por mi está bien.

Tomoyo.-Pero yo tengo que esperarlo… está bien, pero no nos tardamos.

Eriol.- ¿Y tu a donde vas?

Tomoyo.-Contigo, no me voy a quedar aquí esperándote yo sola.

Eriol.- Ándale vámonos.

Kero.-Supongo que a mí y a Spinel nos toca ir a buscar una parte de la piedra, ¿Qué pájaro nos va a guiar?

Tomoyo.- ¡Dos guardianes felinos!-grito y enseguida un pájaro rojo se separó de los demás y se puso enfrente de ellos-Síganlo.

Kero y Spinel salieron volando por la ventana detrás del ave.

Nakuru.-Yukito y yo.

Tomoyo.- ¡Dos guardianes con forma humana!

Un pájaro azul se paró frente a ellos y estos lo siguieron hasta salir de la casa.

Tomoyo.- ¡Dos Card Captors!

Un pájaro verde se posó en el hombro de Sakura.

Shaoran.- ¿Y ahora?- dijo y el ave voló hacia la puerta seguido por los niños.

Tomoyo.- ¡Dos reencarnaciones!

El único pájaro que quedaba que era de un color blanco intenso se posó en el hombro de la niña y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

Eriol.-Vámonos, Kaho nos está esperando.

Tomoyo.-Claro, no hay que hacerla esperar.-dijo con sarcasmo.

En el patio…

Kaho.-Vi que todos salieron corriendo ¿por qué?

Eriol.-Ellos iban siguiendo algo.

Kaho.-Yo no vi nada.

Eriol.-Pero…

Tomoyo.-en un susurro-Solo nosotros podemos verlos, y no puedes decirle a nadie de su existencia o desaparecen.

Kaho.- ¿Qué tanto se susurran?

Eriol.-Lo hermosa que eres.

Tomoyo.-Ya vámonos a casa.

Kaho.-No es tu casa.

Tomoyo.- Tampoco la tuya.

Eriol.-Caminen.

En casa de los Li.

Kaho.- ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo Eriol?

Eriol.-Pues…

Tomoyo.-Porque solo estorbarías.

Eriol.-Cállate, no es tu asunto.

Tomoyo.-Como quieras, te espero abajo.

Kaho.-No me gusta la idea de que te vayas solo con ella, está enamorada de ti, se le nota.

Eriol.-No va a pasar nada, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, y ella solo es mi amiga.

Tomoyo.-¡Apúrate!

Eriol.-Ya voy, adiós Kaho no te preocupes por mí.

Mientras Kero y Spinel.

Spinel.-Mira, ahí está el pájaro.

Kero.- ¿Y ese pozo qué?

Spinel.-asomado-Creo que la piedra está dentro.

Kero.-Pues metete por ella.

Spinel.- ¿Por qué yo?

Kero.-Bueno, vamos los dos.

Ambos se metieron en el pozo y sacaron la piedra que era de un color rojo intenso, y cuando lograron salir, Kero estaba medio ahogado porque no sabía nadar.

Mientras Yukito y Nakuru…

Nakuru.-El ave se escondió en aquel árbol.

Yukito.-Ahí debe estar la piedra, ¿Quién sube?

Nakuru.-Los dos.

Yukito.-Bueno, vamos.-dijo sonriendo como siempre.

Se treparon en el árbol y vieron al ave junto a un nido, dentro del cual encontraron un piedra azul.

Nakuru.-La encontramos.

Yukito.-Tenemos que ir a casa de Li.

En ese momento en el tren de Hong Kong…

Shaoran.-Tal parece que la demás gente no puede ver al ave.

Sakura.-Es mejor, así no tenemos que dar explicaciones.

Shaoran.-En esta estación bajó el ave, sigámoslo.

Sakura.- ¡Espérame!

Shaoran.-frenándose.-Que raro.

Sakura.- ¿Qué cosa?

Shaoran.-El ave se dirige hacia la feria.

Sakura.- ¿La feria?

Shaoran.-Si, apúrate, se está perdiendo de vista.

Llegaron a la taquilla.

Shaoran.-Yo compro los boletos, tú observa al ave, no se nos vaya a perder.

Sakura.-Ya se detuvo, te espero en aquella banca.

Momentos después…

Shaoran.-Ten tu entrada.

Sakura.-Ya estamos adentro, ¿y ahora?

Shaoran.-El ave se dirige hacia "El recorrido subterráneo".

Sakura.-Supongo que tenemos que subir.

Shaoran.-ayudando a Sakura a subir a la lancha- Me encanta la idea de seguir un pájaro y que mi vida dependa de una piedra

Sakura.- ¿Tu sabias que íbamos a ser dos Card captors?

Shaoran.-No, ¿por qué?

Sakura.-Entonces, ¿de verdad creías que te iba a dar las cartas?

Shaoran.-Si pero en ningún lado decía que dos personas podíamos capturarlas.

Sakura.-Al final terminamos ayudándonos, pero si ni Clow sabía que esto iba a pasar, ¿cómo es que Kaname si?

Shaoran.-Creo que a ella le fueron reveladas muchas cosas que Clow ni se imaginaba.

Siguieron al ave por un buen rato hasta que esta se detuvo.

Shaoran.-Es aquí, pero no veo nada, el agua está demasiado negra.

Sakura.-Yo no me pienso meter a sacarla.

Shaoran.-Debemos sacarla con magia.

Sakura.-Pueden verme si uso las cartas.

Shaoran.-Trata de sentir su presencia por debajo del agua, si es una piedra mágica debes poder sentirla.

Sakura.-con los ojos cerrados-La puedo ver… voy a tratar de sacarla.

El agua comenzó a burbujear y salió una piedra verde directo a las manos de Shaoran.

Sakura.-abriendo los ojos-Lo logré.

Shaoran.-Parece que ya controlas tus poderes, el ave desapareció, es mejor volver a casa.

Sakura.-No, por favor, vamos a quedarnos otro rato.

Shaoran.-Esta bien, pero no mucho.

Mientras Tomoyo y Eriol…

Eriol.-Ya llevamos mucho rato caminando, estoy cansado.

Tomoyo.-Es algo raro, yo voy gravando el vuelo de un ave que no es 100% ave, hace unos meses yo solo grababa su s aventuras y ahora soy parte de ellas.

Eriol.-No se que decirte.

Tomoyo.-Con que no te pongas a gritarme me conformo.

Eriol.-Si, claro.

Tomoyo.- ¿Sabes qué también es raro?

Eriol.- ¿Qué?

Tomoyo.-Que en el pasado nunca nos llevamos bien y ahora estamos aquí Kaname y Clow juntos.

Eriol.-No, tú no eres Kaname ni yo soy Clow.

Tomoyo.-Estoy comenzando a dudarlo.

Eriol.-A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de ser la reencarnación de alguien.

Tomoyo.-Hubiera preferido no enterarme, solo nos la hemos pasado peleando desde que los recuerdos de Kaname comenzaron a hacerse presentes en mi mente.

Eriol.- ¿Has pensado en que a Kaname le dio otra oportunidad el DESTINO?

Tomoyo.- ¿Por qué?

Eriol.-Porque pudo decirle a Clow que lo amaba y ahora sabe que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Tomoyo.-Si, supongo que si lo piensas es como un cuento de hadas, una bella historia de amor, ni la muerte logró impedir que ella confesara su amor.

Eriol.-Aunque también es algo incomodo saber eso y seguir llevándose bien.

Tomoyo.-Te entiendo, es muy difícil cuando Kaname se pone celosa, creo que ella no comprende que esta ya no es su vida, hay cosas que yo no quiero gritarle a Mizuki, es ella la que se pone como loca, no me gusta que este siempre ceca de mi y pueda tomar el control de mi cuerpo, me da miedo que haga algo inapropiado.

Eriol.-Para mi es menos difícil porque a pesar de que yo ya tengo toda la memoria de Clow, él no está conmigo ni yo soy él, solo lo he visto dos veces.

Tomoyo.-Yo ya no sé quien soy.

Eriol.-No te preocupes, cuando atrapemos a Levin ella te va a dejar en paz.

Tomoyo.-Eso espero.

Eriol.- ¿Has pensado en que hubiera pasado si Clow y Kaname se hubieran casado?

Tomoyo.-Sería todavía más raro el hecho de estar aquí contigo.

Eriol.-Lo bueno es que entre nosotros solo hay amistad.

Tomoyo.-Si, solo amistad, mira hacia allá, el pájaro al fin se detuvo.

Eriol.-Y supongo que lo que estamos buscando está debajo de esa roca.

Tomoyo.-Si.

Eriol.-Y también supongo que a mi me va a tocar levantarla.

Tomoyo.-Jo, jo, jo, exacto.

Eriol levanto la roca y encontró la piedra que estaban buscando.

Tomoyo.-Vámonos.

En casa de los Li.

Kero.-Aquí esta nuestra piedra.

Yukito.-Y la nuestra, pero no embona.

Sakura.-La que encontré con Shaoran embona con la tuya.

Eriol.-Y la mía con la de Kero.

Tomoyo.-Júntenlas, listo, lo ven, se hicieron una, para cuando aparezca Levin ya estamos listos.

En eso apareció Kaho con una toalla en la cabeza.

Kaho.-Hola Eriol, ¿Qué hacen?

Tomoyo.-Nada que te importe.

Eriol.-Planeamos como destruir a Levin.

Kaho.- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

Tomoyo.-No te interesa.

Eriol.-Yo confío en ella, hay que decirle.

Tomoyo.-Pero yo no, estoy segura que es una espía de Levin.

Eriol.- ¿Quién es la que no confía en ella, tú o Kaname?

Tomoyo.-Ninguna de las dos le cree, y tu tampoco deberías.

Eriol.-Deja de tratar controlar mi vida, nada de lo que digas me hará desconfiar de ella.

Tomoyo.-No entiendo por qué te dejas cegar por amor, si no lo hicieras te darías cuenta de lo que ella es en verdad.

Eriol.-La amo, y no me importa nada más.

Tomoyo.-¡Me desespera tratar de hablar razonablemente contigo! Te crees que tú lo sabes todo.

Eriol.-No lo creo, yo sé todo.

Tomoyo.-¡Te equivocaste con Sakura y Shaoran! y tampoco sabes como detener a Levin.

Eriol.-Si no te gusta hablar conmigo ¿Por qué lo haces? nadie te fuerza.

Tomoyo.-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, haz lo que quieras, ya me di cuenta que poco vale mi opinión.

Tomoyo salió de la sala cerrando con fuerza.

Sakura.- ¿No pueden dejar de pelar ni un momento?

Eriol.-Mira quien lo dice.

Shaoran.-Nosotros ya solucionamos nuestros problemas, y no nos ves gritándonos cada vez que coincidimos en la misma habitación.

Eriol.-Si hubieran solucionado sus problemas volverían a ser novios.

Sakura.-Paramos de pelear, eso es lo que importa.

Kaho.- Además ya eres novio de Yuriki, en mi opinión tenias razón, fingir un pleito con Sakura para librarte así del compromiso fue una buena idea, pero quizás hubiera sido mejor que le dijeras en la cara que ya no la ambas en vez de planear esto con Mei Lin.

Shaoran.-Yo no planee nada, eso es mentira.

Kaho.-Pues yo te escuche el otro día cuando hablabas con ella.

Sakura.-con lagrimas en lo ojos- ¿Eso es cierto Shaoran?

Shaoran.-Claro que no, eso es mentira, yo nunca te haría eso.

Kaho.-Ya no le mientas, déjala que sepa la verdad.

Sakura.-llorando- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?

Shaoran.-Yo no hice nada.

Kaho.-Yo no tengo razón para mentirte.

Shaoran.-No le creas.

Sakura.-¡Le creo más a ella que a ti! Si no esta Tomoyo, snif, esto no tiene caso.-dijo y salió corriendo.

Shaoran.- ¿¡Por que le dijiste todas esas cosas!

Kaho.-Porque es la verdad.

Shaoran.-Sabes que eso no es cierto, Eriol ojala te des cuenta de lo que esta es en realidad, me voy yo también.-dijo y salió del cuarto.

Kero.-Nosotros también nos vamos, como que ya hace hambre.

Nakuru.-Si.-dijo saliendo.

Los cuatro guardianes salieron dejando solos a Kaho y a Eriol.

Eriol.- ¿De verdad escuchaste eso?

Kaho.-Claro, lo que quiero es que y se dejen de mentiras.

Eriol.-Si, es lo mejor.

Kaho.-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo van a encerrar a Levin?

Kaho.-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo van a encerrar a Levin?

Eriol.-No estoy seguro, Tomoyo todavía no nos dice.

Kaho.-Cuando les cuente me avisas por favor.

Eriol.-Claro.

Mientras en el jardín…

Shaoran.- ¿Estas bien Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.- limpiándose las lagrimas- Si, estoy perfecta.

Shaoran.- ¿Estabas llorando?

Tomoyo.-No, fue tu imaginación.

Shaoran.- Te gusta Eriol ¿verdad?

Tomoyo.-No es solo un amigo.

Shaoran.-Puedes confiar en mí, tú siempre me apoyaste con mis sentimientos hacia Sakura.

Tomoyo.-El problema es que no estoy segura.

Shaoran.- ¿Por qué?

Tomoyo.-Mis sentimientos se están empezando a mezclar con los de Kaname y ella ama a Clow, y es lo que me hace dudar si yo amo a Eriol o Kaname ama a Clow.

Shaoran.- ¿Crees que cuando Kaname abandone tu cuerpo vas a dejar de sentir eso?

Tomoyo.-Pues no estoy segura.

Shaoran.-Yo no soy muy bueno dando consejos de amor, en realidad yo soy el que los necesito, pero he notado que cuando lo ves se te iluminan los ojos, te pones muy feliz cuando él sonríe, yo creo que de verdad tu amas a Eriol.

Tomoyo.-Sabes, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, y no todo es amor de Kaname hacia Clow.

Shaoran.-O tal vez si, y es un amor tan grande que la muerte no logro acabar con él.

Tomoyo.-Eso ya no importa porque Eriol ama a otra, pero prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

Shaoran.-Claro que no se lo voy a decir a nadie, pero como tú me aconsejaste, es mejor que se lo digas, en otra vida te lo guardaste hasta la muerte, tal vez ahora es tu oportunidad, Eriol sabrá responderte sin lastimarte.

Tomoyo.-Yo no creo eso, ha cambiado desde que esa con Mizuki, es como si lo envenenara contra mí para que me lastime, cuando Eriol me habla sus palabras están llenas de odio como si yo fuera la culpable de todo lo que esta pasando.

Shaoran.-Esa es una víbora, yo también creo que esta del lado de Levin.

Tomoyo.-La mando a espiarnos, es una espía de Levin, y esta logrando separarnos.

Shaoran.-Todo esta en nuestra contra.

Tomoyo.-Están manipulándonos.

Shaoran.- ¿Quién?

Tomoyo.- ¿Conoces a toda la familia Makihara?

Shaoran.-No, solo a los papás de Yuriki, y solo los he visto como 5 veces, creo que se la pasan viajando, además ella casi nunca hablaba de su familia, ni mi madre los conoce bien, en la escuela decían que era muy rara, y creo que tienen razón.

Tomoyo.- ¿Toda su familia tiene poderes?

Shaoran.-Si, de hecho lo más raro es que solo ella asiste a la escuela, una vez comento que sus demás primos que viven en la casa toman clases particulares.

Tomoyo.-Creo que esa familia es la que lo está ayudando.

Shaoran.- ¿A quien?

Tomoyo.- A Levin, creo que es la familia elegida.

Shaoran.- Espérate, creo que ya no entendí, ¿me puedes explicar?

Tomoyo.-Kaname me dijo que desde siempre Levin había tenido a una familia con poderes que lo han a cambio de que él les enseñe el dominio de la magia negra, gracias a ellos se liberó del primer sello, el que hicieron sus poderes cuando Levin los usó para matar, no pudo haberse liberado solo y para eso necesitó ayuda del exterior, el segundo sello lo hizo Kaname, también trataron de liberarlo, pero no pudieron regresarle sus poderes, era una sombra que podía comunicarse, pero para regresarle los poderes tenían que regresarle su cuerpo, y para eso tenían que pronunciar un hechizo, y ese hechizo no llegó solo a las manos de Mizuki, y también lo tienen escondido ahora, en un lugar donde no podemos sentir su presencia.

Shaoran.- ¿Y por que crees que son los Makihara?

Tomoyo.-Kaname no sabía cual era la familia, solo me dijo ciertas características, lo demás es pura creencia mía, pero estoy segura en un 99%, primero que nada esta familia debía tener magia, eso es algo indispensable porque Levin odia a los simples humanos, otra cosa es que esta familia debía ser muy antigua, de la época de Levin, y con un nombre que fuera reconocido principalmente por esas dos características, primero también sospeche de tu familia, pero luego recordé que tu familia se formó gracias a los padres de Clow, y uno de ellos no era de Hong Kong, eso no encajaba en la ultima característica, que es que la sangre de su familia tenía que ser enteramente China, por eso sospecho de los Makihara.

Shaoran.-Entonces tú crees que Yuriki sabe donde está Levin.

Tomoyo.-También podría ser que Yuriki no sabe nada.

Shaoran.-Pero ¿cómo pudo…?

Tomoyo.-Es un antiguo hechizo de magia negra llamado Yin-Kit-Zwo.

Shaoran.- ¿Y eso que es?

Tomoyo.-Se trata de un hechizo que muy pocos pueden realizar, porque se necesita un corazón lleno de odio y mucho poder, lo hacen las personas que quieren asegurarse de que su nivel de magia siga siendo cada vez mayor a través de las generaciones, necesitan matar a alguien, como ya sabes la persona que mata pierde su corazón inmediatamente, en el hechizo esta persona ofrece su corazón a la maldad, a cambio del espíritu de un hechicero malo que guíe a su familia para hacerse cada vez más fuerte sin importar a cuantos tengan que matar, a cambio de eso tu debes protegerlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que te pida, y supongo que mientras Levin estuvo completamente encerrado Parfaet se unió a la familia para poder ayudarlos a sacar a su querido hermano.

Shaoran.-Tenemos demasiados problemas.

Tomoyo.-Por cierto, ¿y Sakura?

Shaoran.-Supongo que en su cuarto, Mizuki le dijo cosas horribles que son mentira y la lastimaron, y ella le creyó.

Tomoyo.-Voy a ver como está, gracias por escucharme.

Shaoran.-Para eso son los amigos.

Tomoyo.-De verdad muchas gracias.

Shaoran.-Una ultima cosa, ¿alguien más sabe esto sobre los Makihara?

Tomoyo.-No por favor, y no se lo cuentes a nadie, Sakura tiene ya muchos problemas, y a Yuriki sigue tratándola igual que siempre, no nos conviene que sospechen, me voy.

Tomoyo entró en la casa y subió al cuarto en el que encontró a Sakura llorando abrazada a un oso que tiempo atrás le había regalado un guapo chico chino como sello de una promesa de amor.

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Sakura.-Shaoran, snif…

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué hizo ahora?

Sakura.- ¡Todo fue una mentira!, era, snif, un teatro armado con Yuriki, el ya no quería ser mi novio, snif, y no podía decírmelo, por eso armo todo, snif, para que yo terminara con él.

Tomoyo.- ¿De donde sacaste esa tontería?

Sakura.-Mizuki me dijo que ella, snif, escucho cuando lo hablaba con Mei Lin.

Tomoyo.-Es mentira, de hecho, ella es una mentira enorme con tacones, no creas nada de lo que dice.

Sakura.-Eso dijo Shaoran, pero ya no confío en él.

Tomoyo.-Shaoran no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Sakura.-Y no se que creer, entiendo que prefiera a Yuriki, ella no es tan infantil como yo, ella es valiente, y yo tengo un corazón muy débil, lloro por todo.

Tomoyo.-Eso no es cierto, mira, no importa como sea la persona, cuando el corazón está sufriendo uno llora, a veces en publico, otras veces cuando está solo y nadie lo ve, pero lloran, además recuerda que Shaoran siempre ha sabido como eres, y por eso se enamoro de ti, tal como eres, porque sabe que aunque tengas miedo si alguien que tu quieres está en peligro te arriesgas.

Sakura.-Gracias Tomoyo, ya me siento mejor.

Tomoyo.-Sakura, escucha tu corazón, ¿crees que Shaoran haría una cosa tan mala?

Sakura cerró los ojos y una carta salió de su bolsillo directo hacia sus manos, en cuanto la vio una gran sonrisa ilumino su cara y las lágrimas se detuvieron.

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué significa?

Sakura.-Que mi a mente pueden llegar a engañarla, pero a mi corazón jamás, y mi corazón me dice que nunca pierda la esperanza.-dijo mostrándole la carta Esperanza.

Tomoyo.-Todos sabemos que Shaoran nunca te haría algo así.

Sakura.- ¿Sabes donde está?

Tomoyo.-con una picara sonrisa- ¿Qué le vas a decir?

Sakura.-poniéndose roja.-Es un secreto.=)

Más tarde, en el cuarto de Shaoran.

Tomoyo.-Bueno ya que se calmaron todos, es hora de que hablemos de Levin.

Eriol.- ¿Dónde está Kaho?, no la encontré.

Tomoyo.-Fue con Feimei de compras, ahora cállate y escucha, Levin no va a tardar en atacar, y tenemos que formular un plan.

Eriol.- ¿Y si no lo hacemos?

Tomoyo.-Nos matan a todos.

Sakura.- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Tomoyo.-Tenemos que volver a ser amigos, no podemos seguir peleados, sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero tenemos que superarlas si queremos vencer a Levin.

Eriol.-Yo solo quiero que dejes en paz a Kaho, si lo haces, te prometo que no volverá a haber peleas entre tú y yo.

Tomoyo.-No confío en ella.

Eriol.-Ella solo quiere ayudarnos.

Tomoyo.-Dile que ya ayudo bastante con liberar a Levin.

Eriol.-Se puso celosa, entiéndelo.

Tomoyo.- Entonces como Sakura también esta celosa se va a soltar liberando demonios a diestra y siniestra ¿no?

Eriol.-Es un caso muy diferente.

Sakura.- ¡Ya! Se supone que tenemos que dejar de pelear entre nosotros.

Eriol.-Adelante te toca volver a ser amiga de Shaoran.

Sakura.-Pues fíjate que eso estaba planeando desde hace rato, Shaoran yo…

En ese momento entró Yuriki muy contenta.

Yuriki.-Hola Shaoran ¿Por qué hay tanta gente en tu cuarto?

Shaoran.-No te interesa, lárgate.

Yuriki.-Siempre tan bromista, Kinomoto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Aún no entiendes que él me prefirió a mí?

Shaoran.- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Yuriki.-Claro que lo es, me prefieres porque yo si controlo mis poderes y…

Tomoyo.-Yo también se donde está Levin y sin tener premoniciones.

Yuriki.-Nadie te está hablando.

Sakura.-Sabes Makihara, yo también controlo mis poderes.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Yuriki.-No te creo.

Sakura.-Observa.

En ese momento la ventana se abrió y un viento fuerte entró, venía acompañado por muchas hojas de un árbol que parecían navajas, y la atacaron, al igual que tiempo atrás atacaron a Shaoran, Yuriki salió disparada hacia atrás con heridas en el cuerpo.

Kero.-Creo que esta muy enojada.

Spinel.- ¿Cuál de las dos?

Kero.- Las dos, pero me preocupa más Sakura, se deja guiar demasiado por sus emociones.

Yuriki.-Ahora me toca a mi escuincla.-dicho esto al dragón que traía como anillo comenzaron a brillarle los ojos y ella saco una llamarada de fuego de la mano que se dirigió a Sakura, pero esta manipulo el aire para que la llama cambiara de dirección y regresara contra su creadora, pero el fuego regreso al anillo.

Tomoyo.-Shaoran, detén a Sakura, el odio no puede apoderarse de ella.

Shaoran.-Sakura, ¡ya déjala!

Sakura.-con una mirada que no parecía la suya- Estoy harta de que la defiendas, le voy a enseñar a no meterse con lo que es mío (Shaoran es propiedad de todas sus fans).

La mirada de Tomoyo se volvió vacía y sin vida.

Tomoyo/Kaname.-¡Deténganse!-dijo y con un movimiento de su mano c/niña fue a estrellarse contra un lado diferente del cuarto, y un extraño poder les impedía moverse.

Shaoran.- ¿Qué paso?

Eriol.-Kaname esta enojada.

Sakura.-Bajame.

Tomoyo/Kaname.-No hasta que se calmen, sobre todo tu Sakura, ya hay suficiente odio entre ustedes para que pongas más.

Sakura.-Pero…

Tomoyo/Kaname.-Ya cálmate.

Sakura.-Haz que Yuriki se vaya.

Tomoyo/Kaname.-Largo Yuriki.

Yuriki.-No me voy a ir.- dijo y lanzó un fuerte grito, hizo una mueca de querer vomitar algo y de su boca salió una llamarada de fuego que se impacto contra Tomoyo.

Eriol.-incorporándose- ¿Cómo rayos…?

Yuriki.-No por nada tengo una cicatriz en forma de dragón.

Shaoran.- ¡Vete de mi casa Yuriki!

Sakura.-Kaname ¿me puedes bajar o también tengo que escupirte fuego?

Tomoyo/Kaname.-Makihara eres…-no terminó la frase cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Shaoran.-tratando de evitar que los libreros cayeran del librero- ¿Qué pasa?

Eriol.-sentándose en su cama- Va a haber un chapuzón.

Por la ventana lograba verse el jardín, de pronto se empezaron a abrir grietas en el suelo hasta formar un gran hoyo del cual salió un remolino de agua que entro por la ventana y mojó a todos.

Tomoyo/Kaname.- ¿Qué te pareció eso "flamita"?

Yuriki.-Tienes la tonta idea de que eres muy poderosa, pero pronto te voy a demostrar que no es así.-dijo y salió muy enojada.

Kero.-Hoy no es domingo, no me tocaba baño.

Nakuru.- ¡Me acabo de cambiar!- dijo y se arrojo al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños.

Sakura.- ¿Puedes bajarme de aquí? ya estoy bien.

Sakura cayó al suelo y la mirada de Tomoyo regresó a la normalidad.

Yukito.-Creo que no lograron volver a ser amigos.

Spinel.-Tomoyo ¿estas bien? tienes una quemada en la mano.

Tomoyo.-No es nada Spinel, gracias por preocuparte.

Eriol.-Ya ves Sakura, no es tan fácil.

Tomoyo.-Tratemos otra vez.

Eriol.-Es inútil, no sirve de nada, no nos vamos a llevar bien, ya no confiamos en nadie.

Tomoyo.- ¡Pero tú si puedes confiar en Mizuki!

Sakura.-Si ya van a volver a empezar yo me voy, por cierto Tomoyo, no te malgastes, la amistad se acabo el día en que llegamos a Hong Kong.


	9. ¿¡Tú?

Ya lo saben, las Calmp son dueñas de todos los personajes yo solo soy un instrumento.

* * *

Con un movimiento de su mano arrojó a Tomoyo hacia Sakura y la piedra que tenía en las manos se elevo en el aire.

Levin.- ¿Para que quieres esto? no le veo utilidad, dile adiós.-dijo cerrando su puño y convirtiendo la piedra en polvo.

Shaoran.- ¡No!

Levin.- ¿Era importante?

Sakura.-Estamos perdidos.

Ruby Moon.-Levin, enfréntate a nosotros.

Levin.-Les doy más tiempo de vida escuincles.

Levin se alejo a pelear con los guardianes.

Eriol.-Eres una tonta ¿Cómo permitiste que te quitara la piedra?

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Te recuerdo que yo no tengo poderes.

Eriol.- ¿Y por qué la traías tú? Me la hubieran dado a mí.

Tomoyo.- ¡Yo no vi que tú hicieras algo para evitar que la piedra se rompiera!

Eriol.-Pues…¡No me dio tiempo!

Tomoyo.- ¡A mi tampoco me dio tiempo de dártela!

Eriol.-¡ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE!

Tomoyo.-¡Y TU ERES…!

Shaoran.-¡Ya cállense! Se la han pasado peleando todo el tiempo, nadie tiene la culpa.

Eriol.-Tu y Sakura hacen lo mismo.

Shaoran.-Ya lo sé, pero por si no se han dado cuenta no tenemos muchas oportunidades de ganarle a Levin, y si seguimos peleando va a ser imposible.

Eriol.- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

Shaoran.-Debemos volver a ser amigos.

Tomoyo.-Ya tratamos y…

Shaoran.-Si, pero la ultima vez no estábamos en peligro de muerte, piénsenlo si Kaname dijo que debemos estar unidos es por algo, ella vio cosas que Clow no vio, y aunque no pueda decírnoslo tal vez eso es lo que tenemos que hacer para ganar, hasta Levin se ha dado cuenta que estamos distanciados, si quieren cuando esto acabe pueden dejarse de hablar, pero por ahora volvamos a ser amigos, ¿están conmigo?

Sakura.-Hasta el fin del mundo.

Tomoyo.-De todas formas vamos a morir, que mas da, te apoyo.

Eriol.-No me queda de otra.

Tomoyo.- ¿Cómo empezamos?

Shaoran.-Lo único que hemos hecho es insultarnos, sería buena idea decir algo lindo sobre los demás.

Sakura.-Yo empiezo, Tomoyo eres mi mejor amiga, no importa lo que pase, tu siempre me has dado ánimos para seguir adelante, siempre vas a ser me mejor amiga por más peleas que tengamos, lo bueno de una amistad es saber como disculparse o aprender a mentir cuando tu no tienes la culpa de la pelea y de todas formas pedir perdón. Eriol, eres una gran persona, que gusto haberte conocido, te mereces ser feliz, Shaoran, sabes que te amo más que a mi vida, aunque prefieras a alguien más, si eres feliz está bien.

Tomoyo.-También eres mi mejor amiga Sakura, lo que más deseo es que seas feliz, no soporto verte triste, Shaoran te agradezco que me hayas escuchado, y también que hayas cuidado de Sakurita, y Eriol… hueles bien.

Shaoran.-Tomoyo gracias por darme tan buenos consejos sobre como expresar mis sentimientos, y que lo que sentía no era algo malo, hubiera sido malo si me lo hubiera callado porque no hubiera podido compartir tantos momentos felices con mi princesa. Sakura eres lo más importante de mi vida, nunca preferiría a otra, estoy loquito por ti, mi corazón te lo di hace mucho y nadie más que tu va a poder abrirlo, te amo más que a nada, y me duele que no confíes en mi, se que debí contarte lo de Yuriki, pero nunca creí que llegara a pasar todo esto, no importa, yo sé que me lo merezco, pero tu no mereces sufrir, y eso es lo que más me duele, ya sufriste mucho con lo de Yukito, y yo quería que no volvieras a sufrir por nada, ni por nadie. Eriol siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, eres una persona maravillosa que a veces oculta lo que sientes, pero ya no estas solo, nos tienes a todos nosotros, y debo decirte que has estado equivocado.

Eriol.-Shaoran, tu también eres mi mejor amigo, eres un gran sujeto, justo como Clow quería que fueras, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, y gracias, tienes razón ya no estoy solo, Sakura eres una gran amiga, no hubiera encontrado a nadie mejor para que se quedara con las cartas, Tomoyo no sé que te pasa últimamente pero antes eras mi mejor amiga, entiende que Kaho no llegó a reemplazarte, las quiero de diferente forme, ella es mi novia y tu eres mi mejor amiga.

Sakura.-Esto sonó como una despedida, pero bueno, no hay muchas posibilidades de vencerlo.

Tomoyo.- ¡Ahí viene!

Levin.-Van a morir niños

Sakura.-No tenemos miedo.

Levin.-No me pienso ensuciar las manos contigo, para eso están los sirvientes.

Del cielo bajó un remolino de fuego que se posó al lado de Levin y cuando las llamas se dispersaron dos chicas aparecieron entre ellas.

Sakura.- ¿¡Ustedes?

Tomoyo.-De ti ya lo sospechaba, ¿pero tu Mei Lin?

Shaoran.-Mei Lin, tu no tienes poderes, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?

Yuriki.-Amorcito…

Shaoran.-No soy tu amorcito, ya déjame en paz.

Mei Lin.- ¿No se te ocurre algún motivo por el cual los traicione?

Sakura.-No, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Mei Lin.-Piénsalo bien Kinomoto-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ¿no te viene a la mente la respuesta?

Sakura.-No, dinos, por favor.

Mei Lin.-Claro, les diré pero a personas como ustedes no creo que les importe.

Sakura.- ¿Por qué crees que no nos va a importar?

Mei Lin.- ¡Porque nunca les han importado mis sentimientos! Yuriki es la única que entiende como me siento, es la única que realmente me apoyo cuando Shaoran termino su compromiso conmigo.

Tomoyo.-Creí que ya habías superado eso, lo habíamos hablado y…

Mei Lin.-¡No es tan fácil dejar de amar a alguien! Saber que una niñita te venció, yo amé a Shaoran desde pequeña, yo era la que se merecía su amor, ¡¿Por qué tenías que llegar a su vida Kinomoto?

Sakura.-Yo no tuve la culpa, fue el DESTINO, jamás hice nada para que Shaoran se fijara en mí, y cuando yo me di cuenta de que lo amaba, ustedes ya habían roto su compromiso.

Mei Lin.-Ahora resulta que no tuviste nada que ver, siempre estabas con él, y ¡prefería estar contigo que conmigo! Y tus ojos y esa sonrisa, ¡yo no podía competir con eso! No se imaginan cuanto sufrí cada vez que los veía juntos, aunque hubiera roto mi compromiso con él mis sentimientos no eran tan fáciles de cambiar.

Shaoran.-Lo siento, nunca pensé que sintieras eso.

Mei Lin.-Eso es porque yo no te importaba, pero ahora eso ya no importa, porque lo único que ahora siento por ti y por Kinomoto es solo desprecio, y no voy a permitir que sean felices, Levin piensa que aunque no posea poderes le soy de mucha utilidad, y Yuriki piensa lo mismo.

Sakura.-Habías dicho que no te caía bien.

Mei Lin.-Ja, ja, ja, tu crees que en todo lo que dicen, ella es mi mejor amiga, Levin me dio la misión de hacer que tu y Shaoran se pelearan para que Yuriki tuviera el camino libre, yo sabía perfectamente que si te contaba una historia tu la creerías, todo salió a la perfección, Shaoran salió con Yuriki sin avisarte para que no te preocuparas y eso hizo que te pusieras celosa y comenzaras a desconfiar de él, yo lo único que hice fue darte motivos para que esa desconfianza creciera, pero también hay que darle crédito a Yuriki, si no hubiera sabido manejar a Shaoran no lo hubiéramos logrado tan fácil, pero lo conseguimos, Levin los quería separados y vulnerables y así es como están.

Yuriki.-Pobre Card Captor, eres tan predecible.

Mei Lin.-Es por eso que Yuriki es la única que merece el amor de Shaoran.

Shaoran.-Tu no eres nadie para controlar mis sentimientos, yo solo amo a Sakura.

Yuriki.-Cuando este muerta vas a cambiar de opinión, no te preocupes.

Sakura.-Entonces, Shaoran siempre me dijo la verdad.

Yuriki.-Cuando era pequeña tenía premoniciones, y en cuanto Mei Lin me contó que Shaoran había regresado a casa se me ocurrió que podía usar eso para que se acercara a mi, y tal como Levin me lo había dicho, Shaoran me pidió que por medio de mi magia lo encontrara, pero no quería que su linda Sakurita lo viera conmigo, tenía miedo de lastimarla y que pensara que no confiaba en su magia, pero tampoco iba a permitir que Levin la dañara por eso trató de acelerar las cosas, muy mal hecho, no trates de ganarle al DESTINO, todo pasa por algo, y si Sakura no tenía premoniciones era porque había un buen motivo, pero todo esto te pasa por desesperado, ya ves, Kinomoto malinterpreto todo y te hizo saber que ya no confiaba en ti, algo que estoy segura te dolió mucho, y a veces tanto dolor lleva a sentir odio por esa persona, un sentimiento que Levin controla muy bien…

Shaoran.-¡Yo nunca he odiado a Sakura!

Yuriki.-Eso es lo que piensas, pero aunque fue por solo unos segundos lo sentiste, todo amor puede convertirse en odio, al igual que todo odio puede convertirse en amor, todo funciona en viceversa, y Levin se aprovecho de eso, por eso cada vez que trataban de reconciliarse salían peleados, permitieron que mi maestro se enterara de sus miedos mas ocultos, algo que permitió que los manipulara a su antojo, y cuando estaban por zafarse de su control ahí estaba mi amiga Mei Lin para hacer que esa felicidad durara poco.

Sakura.- ¿Por qué? No tenían ningún derecho.

Mei Lin.- ¡Tu tampoco tenías derecho de enamorar a mi prometido!

Tomoyo.- ¡Basta! No van a seguir alimentándose de nuestros temores.

Mei Lin.- ¿Segura Daidoji? ¿Tú a que le tienes miedo?

Tomoyo.-Mi peor temor es la realidad en que vivo.

Mei Lin.- ¿Qué?

Tomoyo.-Si hace unas semanas hubieran tratado de hacer realidad mis temores me hubieran logrado controlar por medio de mi dolor, pero todo eso ya se hizo realidad.

Levin.-Sabes a la perfección que tu temor pudo haberse hecho realidad por mi culpa.

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Levin.-Siempre has sabido que soy el único que tiene poder para cumplir en realidad tu peor temor.

Tomoyo.-Como sea, ya no importa.

Sakura.-Yo vi… yo vi como Shaoran iba a besar a Yuriki.

Shaoran.-Ella me dio que si lo hacía me diría donde estaba Levin.

Yuriki.-Pero claro que nunca hubiera traicionado a mi maestro.

Sakura.-llorando-Perdóname Shaoran, debí creerte, soy una tonta y…

Shaoran.-abrazándola- No llores "princesa", yo se que no fue nada agradable, además yo también te dije casas muy dolorosas.

En ese momento comenzaron a salir raíces de la tierra y comenzaron a trepar por el cuerpo de todos y no pararon hasta que no podían moverse.

Levin.- ¿Qué les parece esto?

Tomoyo.-No puedo…respirar.

Levin.-Eso es solo el principio de su fin

Mei Lin.-Levin, yo quiero ser la primera en enfrentarme a Kinomoto.

Levin.-Por supuesto.

Shaoran.-No seas tonta Mei Lin, tú no tienes poderes.

Mei Lin.-¡Eso nunca me ha detenido!

En ese momento las raíces soltaron a Sakura que cayo a los pies de Mei Lin.

Mei Lin.- ¿Lista para pelear amiga?

Sakura.-Pero… yo no quiero pelear contigo.

Mei Lin.-Pero yo si.-dijo esto y le lanzó un golpe a Sakura que esta logró esquivar con una de las vueltas que usualmente usaba en el equipo de porristas.

Sakura.-Te vas a lastimar.

Mei Lin.-La única que va a salir lastimada eres tú.

Sakura.-Conviértete en cadenas de la justicia ¡Viento!

Viento se dirigió hacia Mei Lin y la sujetó fuertemente con los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

Mei Lin.-¡Suéltame!

Levin.-Eso no está permitido Sakura, ¡Báculo ven a mí!-dijo esto y el báculo salió disparado de las manos de Sakura hacia las de Levin.

Sakura.-¡No!

Levin.-No te preocupes lo voy a cuidar muy bien, upss, se rompió.-dijo al tiempo que lo partía a la mitad y lo hacia desaparecer.

Shaoran.-¡Eres un maldito!

Tomoyo.-¡Cuidado Sakura!

Sakura.- ¿Qué?

Mei Lin empezó a atacarla, y cada golpe era cada vez más certero, Sakura era muy hábil en los deportes, y también muy ágil, pero Mei Lin era profesional en esto, Sakura tropezó y Mei Lin casi logra darle un buen puñetazo si no es por Kero que la jalo de un chongo y logro tirarla hacia atrás.

Kero.-Mira "mocosa", a Sakura no la tocas porque es la que me alimenta, y sin esa "chamaca" me desnutro, ¿te imaginas a un tipazo como yo en los huesos?

Levin.-No interrumpas Kerberos.-dijo y con un movimiento circular de su dedo Kero quedó encerrado en una burbuja.

Sakura.-¡Kero!

Mei Lin.-No te distraigas, estas peleando conmigo.

En ese momento Mei Lin la mandó de una patada a estrellarse contra un árbol.

Shaoran.-¡Sakura!

Mei Lin.- Levántate Kinomoto, porque no voy a parar hasta matarte.

Mei Lin continuó con su ataque aunque Sakura estuviera todavía en el suelo.

Shaoran.-¡Déjala! Si quieres pelear hazlo conmigo.

Mei Lin.-¡Deja de defenderla!

Sakura lograba esquivar sus ataques, pero sabía que no podía huir por mucho, la pregunta era ¿Qué haría?

Eriol.-Sakura, utiliza alguna carta.

Sakura.-Te recuerdo que destruyeron mi báculo.-dijo agachándose justo a tiempo.

Tomoyo.- ¿Hay alguna forma de que use las cartas sin el báculo?

Eriol.-Si, pero…

Shaoran.- ¿Cuál?

Eriol.-Usar su cuerpo para transmitir la magia, con practica el báculo sirve solamente para darle forma a algunas cartas como Espada o para hacer conjuros, porque en realidad es como una especie de imán que jala los poderes de Sakura para transmitirlos a las cartas, lo que tiene que aprender es a juntar su poder con el de las cartas sin el báculo, si lo logra con solo decir el nombre de la carta y pensar lo que quiere que haga esta la obedecerá.

Sakura.-Por si no lo has notado no es un buen momento para ponerme a practicar.

Shaoran.-¡Cuídate de las patadas de Mei Lin, es donde más fuerza tiene!

Mei Lin.- ¿Qué pasa Kinomoto? ¿Por qué no te defiendes?

Tomoyo.-Sakura no tiene oportunidad sin su báculo.

Eriol.-Que buena amiga eres, el apoyo que le das me da envidia.

Tomoyo.-Si me pudiera desatar te patearía.

Eriol.- ¿Y crees que yo me dejaría?

Shaoran.-El que dejaran de pelear me encantaría.

Levin.-Y yo que ustedes me callaría, y ya párenle con la rima.

Sakura.-Mei Lin detente.

Mei Lin.-Vas a sufrir todo lo que yo sufrí.

Yue.-Usa a Pelea.

Sakura.-Pero…

Spinel.-Tu puedes.

Sakura.-Me da pena.

Ruby Moon.-Lo vas a lograr.

Sakura.-Por favor, ayúdame en esta batalla ¡Pelea!

En ese momento se rodeo de un extraño color azul y Pelea apareció delante de ella y se metió en su cuerpo en forma de una luz rosa.

Tomoyo.-Lo logró.

Shaoran.-Claro, mi chica es la mejor.

Mei Lin.-Usar la magia es trampa Kinomoto.

Sakura.-No, ahora las cosas están parejas.

Mei Lin contraataco, pero esta vez Sakura estaba preparada, esquivo varios golpes, mientras Mei Lin esquivaba los de ella, la cosa se ponía cada vez más violenta hasta que Levin intervino.

Levin.-¡Detente Mei Lin!-dijo y con un movimiento de su mano la niña quedo suspendida en el aire.

Mei Lin.- ¿Qué pasa Levin?

Levin.- Eres una inútil, ni siquiera puedes acabar con Kinomoto, deja que Yuriki haga lo que por lo visto tu no puedes hacer.

Mei Lin.-Dame otra oportunidad Levin.

Levin.-Claro que no, eres una perdedora.-dijo y con un movimiento la arrojo hacia un árbol donde ella se sentó en una rama para observar todo-Yuriki acaba con Sakura.

Yuriki.-Claro maestro, es lo que más quiero en la vida.

Shaoran.-Esto si me preocupa.

Tomoyo.-Yo creo que Sakura puede, la odia de igual manera.

Eriol.-Eso es lo preocupante ¿no recuerdas lo que le hizo Levin la ultima vez? Todo lo que tenga odio es controlado por él.

Tomoyo.-Buaaaa, me quiero soltar.

Eriol.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez no puedes respirar?

Tomoyo.-No es eso, es que no voy a poder grabar su pelea con mi cámara.

Eriol.-Tomoyo de verdad tienes un problema.

Tomoyo.-Lo sé, voy a descompletar mi colección de videos.

Eriol.-Sabes, en una revista leí que una tal "Doctora corazón de pollo" cura todo tipo de traumas psicológicos ¿Por qué no la llamas? Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

Tomoyo.- ¿En que? Yo soy una persona perfectamente normal ¿crees que deba ir a una loquera?

Eriol.- ¿Qué? Una loquera tú, que tontería, era solo una broma.

Shaoran.-Yo pienso que estaría mejor en un lugar acolchonado y con paredes blancas.

Tomoyo.-No sé donde sea, pero gracias, que lindo.

Eriol.-En la revista también decía que ese es un síntoma de maniáticos homicidas.

Shaoran.-Pues si le da el instinto homicida espero que sea contra Levin, por cierto ¿Qué clase de revistas lees?

Eriol.-Las comunes, una de mis favoritas es SICX, pero nada más la publican en América y Europa, por eso no creo que la conozcas, pero en Inglaterra es muy famosa.

Shaoran.-Si, me lo imagino.

Tomoyo.-¡Cuidado Sakura!

Sakura estaba en el suelo y Yuriki se dirigía volando, como si realmente fuera un dragón, hacia ella.

Shaoran.-Sakura, vete.

Sakura.-No puedo levantarme, creo que me torcí el tobillo.

Yuriki.-Shaoran será solo para mí.

Sakura.-Eso nunca, enciérrala en un torbellino, ¡Agua!

Yuriki quedo encerrada al instante, pero casi enseguida logró liberarse.

Yuriki.-No eres rival para mí niñita, y tampoco mereces a Shaoran.

Sakura.-Eso esta por verse.

Tomoyo.- ¡Que genial Shaoran! Dos chicas peleándose por ti.

Shaoran.- Si, que emoción.-dijo con sarcasmo.

Tomoyo.-¡Sakura levántate!

Sakura.-No puedo, me duele mucho.

Shaoran.-¡Yuriki, detente!

Yuriki.-Va a morir.-dijo esto y saco un abanico de uno de sus bolsillos.

Sakura.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Yuriki.- ¿Por que no le preguntas a Tomoyo? Si no mal recuerdo así fue como murió.

Tomoyo.-Cuídate de eso Sakura, parece un abanico, pero en realidad es una cuchilla, igual a la de Parfaet.

Yuriki.-acariciando el abanico-Alguna vez te comente que fue ella la que me enseño a usar mis poderes, ¿y a ti quien te enseño? Un tonto gato que esta en una burbuja.

Ruby Moon.-Ese gato no esta solo.

Levin.-Cállate.-dijo y con un movimiento de su mano la encerró a ella, a Spinel y a Yue en una burbuja igual a la de Kero.

Sakura.-¡No!

Yuriki.-Ahora sigues tú, mientras más pronto te mate mas pronto Shaoran será mío.

Shaoran.-Entiéndelo Yuriki, nunca he sentido nada por ti, y nunca lo voy a sentir mi amor es solo para mi "princesa", mi "flor de cerezo", mi Sakura.

Yuriki.-Eso está por verse.

Sakura.-No te voy a dejar a Shaoran tan fácil.

Yuriki.- ¿Y como piensas defenderte? No puedes ni pararte.

Sakura.-No lo necesito ¡Vuelo!-en ese instante una luz dorada salió de su bolsillo y unas alas le salieron de la espalda, parecía un ángel.

Tomoyo.-¡Esto lo tengo que grabar! Sakura parece un verdadero ángel, se ve divina.

Shaoran.-sonriendo-No parece, ella realmente es un ángel.

Sakura se elevo del suelo antes de que Yuriki atacara.

Yuriki.-Yo también puedo volar.

Tomoyo.-Pero Sakura se va más bonita.

Yuriki.-Después te voy a matar a ti.

Sakura.-Primero trata de acabar conmigo.

Yuriki.-No tienes armas contra mí.

Sakura.- ¿Qué tal esto?-dijo y cerro los ojos, al instante un árbol del jardín se desenterró y embistió a Yuriki con toda su fuerza, la chica salió disparada hacia atrás y se convirtió en un ser lleno de fuego que enseguida volvió cenizas el árbol.

Yuriki.- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Sakura.-Yo… necesito pensar, necesito… ¡Tiempo!

La realidad quedo detenida, nadie se movía a excepción de tres personas.

Tomoyo.- ¿Por qué la carta no funciono con nosotros?

Eriol.-Porque Sakura no quiso.

Shaoran.- ¿Estas bien?

Sakura.- Si, no te preocupes.

Eriol.-Desátanos.

Sakura.-Ese es el problema, no puedo utilizar a Espada porque no tengo mi báculo.

Tomoyo.-Que Shaoran te preste la suya.

Shaoran.-Pero ella no sabe esgrima sin la carta Espada, se puede lastimar.

Sakura.-Pero puedo usar tu espada para utilizar la carta.

Shaoran.- ¿Eso es posible?

Eriol.-Creo que si.

Shaoran.-Pero para sacarla necesito soltarme.

Sakura.-No puedo seguir deteniendo el tiempo, cuando te logres soltar me la lanzas.

En ese momento todos recobraron el movimiento.

Yuriki.- ¿Cómo llegaste allá abajo?

Sakura.-Magia.

Yuriki.-Lo pagaras.-dijo esto y le arrojo el abanico.

Sakura se hizo a un lado, y la cuchilla corto las raíces que detenían a Shaoran.

Shaoran.-Gracias.

Yuriki.- ¿Qué piensas hacer Kinomoto? Sin las cartas ni una espada puedes usar.

Sakura.-Tu lo has dicho, "sin" las cartas, pero yo las tengo y las puedo utilizar.

Yuriki.- ¿Que?

En ese momento la espada de Shaoran comenzó a brillar y se hizo más delgada, le brotaron unos adornos a los lados que hacia que se pareciera más a la carta Espada, pero notándose que era una espada diferente.

Tomoyo.-Lo logró.

Yuriki.-Ni con esa espada vas a poder vencerme, te recuerdo que yo aprendí a pelear con Shaoran, y la espada es el arma que mejor manejo.

En ese momento estiro su mano y el anillo comenzó a alargarse hasta tomar la forma de un espada, era muy diferente a todas las que Sakura había visto en su vida, tenia la forma de un dragón, la empuñadura era la cola y la cabeza terminaba en punta.

Eriol.-Que espada tan rara, ¿realmente es buena con la espada?

Shaoran.-tratando de cortar las raíces que sujetaban a Tomoyo-Pues lamentablemente si, pero la carta Espada depende mucho del corazón de la persona que lo usa y aunque Sakura este enojada dudo mucho que realmente quiera hacerle daño a Yuriki, ella en cambio quiere acabarla.

Tomoyo.-Sakura ¡Ten mucho cuidado!

Yuriki.- ¿Preparada Kinomoto?

Sakura.-Claro que si.

En ese momento comenzó la batalla, Yuriki era muy rápida, pero con la carta Espada Sakura parecía una profesional, por desgracia Shaoran tenía razón, Sakura solo se defendía, y los pocos ataques que lograba dar no representaban ningún daño para ella.

Tomoyo.-Apúrate a desatarme, esto es algo que no puedo dejar de grabar.

Eriol.-¡Sakura!

Sakura.- ¿Qué?

Eriol.-Acaba con ella, deja de jugar a lo espadazos, yo se que si quisieras podrías cortarla a la mitad.

Sakura.-Pero…

Yuriki.-No te atreves niña, eres tan cobarde que la sola idea de lastimar a alguien te aterra, es por eso que Shaoran merece algo mejor, no a una niña tonta.

Shaoran.-¡Ella no es tonta! Tampoco es cobarde, tiene un buen corazón, y eso es algo que tu jamás vas a poder entender, por eso la amo, por su ternura y bondad, fue lo que me conquista, supo ver en mía a una persona que yo no sabía que existía, gracias a ella me volví una mejor persona y descubrí que puedo ser feliz, realmente amo a Sakura Kinomoto, y no vas a poder hacer nada contra eso.

Sakura.-No importa que peleemos a veces, lo que ambos sentimos nunca va a cambiar, es tan fuerte que nada ni nadie es capaz de cambiarlo.

Yuriki.-Eso esta por verse Kinomoto, vamos a ver como reaccionas si tu amado novio está sufriendo.

En ese momento de su espada salió una larga cadena de fuego que se amarro a la cintura de Shaoran y lo comenzó a quemar.

Shaoran.-¡Ahhhhh!

Sakura.- ¡Shaoran! ¡SUELTALO AHORA MISMO!

Yuriki.-Si no me ama tiene que sufrir.

Tomoyo.- ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?

Eriol.-¡Cállate!

Sakura.-¡Lluvia! ¡Agua!

El agua comenzó a caer del cielo en forma de lluvia mientras Agua liberaba a Shaoran que estaba inconsciente.

Tomoyo.-Las gotas están rompiendo las raíces.

Eriol.- ¿Por qué?

Tomoyo.-Kaname nos esta ayudando, por fin puedo moverme.

Eriol.-Shaoran, ¿estás bien?

Tomoyo.- ¿Sigue respirando?

Eriol.-Si, pero esta mal.

Sakura.- ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Shaoran? estoy realmente enojada.

Yuriki.- ¿Acaso sientes odio?

Sakura.-No, me das lastima, estas tan celosa que le has hecho daño a la persona que tanto dices amar.

Yuriki.- ¡¿Qué?

Sakura.-Ni siquiera sabes amar, cuando una persona ama, lo único que quiere es que su persona especial sea feliz aunque sea con otra persona, si de verdad lo quieres, lo que mas anhelas es que tenga una vida feliz, no importa cuanto te haya dolido tu rechazo.

Yuriki.-Esa es una tontería, Shaoran merece sufrir todo lo que sufrí, no conozco a nadie que le desee a alguien amado que sea feliz con otra persona.

Tomoyo.-Yo si conozco a dos personas.

Yuriki.- ¿Quiénes?

Sakura.-Yo soy una de ellas.

Yuriki.- ¿Tu? Pero Shaoran te adora.

Sakura.-Pero antes de Shaoran a mi me gustaba otra persona, cuando yo le confesé mis sentimientos el me dijo que amaba a otra persona , al principio me sentí muy mal, Shaoran fue la persona que me escucho y me consoló, gracias a eso después descubrí que en mi corazón hay una persona a la que amo todavía mas.

Yuriki.- ¿No odias a quien te quito a esa persona?

Sakura.-No, es una persona que quiero mucho, aunque a veces me desespera por como trata a Shaoran, es mi hermano y quiero que sea feliz.

Yuriki.-Yo no quiero que sea feliz si no es conmigo, pero creo que tenerlo a la fuerza conmigo nos haría sentir mal a los dos.

Levin.-¡No crees nada! No te he entrenado para que te preocupes por las demás personas.

Yuriki.-Perdón maestro, fue una tontería de mi parte, usted quiere que acabe con Kinomoto y es lo que haré, después de eso Shaoran puede ser feliz con quienquiera, claro, eso si sobrevive.-dijo esto y volvió a atacar a Sakura.

Sakura.-Trate de razonar contigo.

Yuriki.-Vas a morir.-dijo esto y logró hacerle una gran cortada en el hombro.

Sakura no espero a que Yuriki volviera a atacar y le clavo la Espada en el estomago.

Yuriki.-Eso no me va a detener.

Levin.-¡Eres una incompetente! No puedes ni contra una niña tonta.

Yuriki.-No es tan tonta como parece.

Levin.-Tu lealtad esta cambiando.

Yuriki.-No maestro, por favor.

Levin estiro el brazo y a Yuriki le comenzó a faltar el aire.

Yuriki.-Ma...estro…

Eriol.- ¿Qué hace?

Shaoran.-La va a matar.

En ese momento Yuriki comenzó a sangrar por la boca y comenzó a caer.

Levin.-Esto es por tu traición.-dijo esto y el fuego comenzó a consumir su cuerpo tan rápido que en pocos minutos ya había desaparecido.

Tomoyo.-Muestra tan poca piedad tanto por sus enemigos como por sus aliados.

Mei Lin.-¡No! ¡Yuriki!

Levin.-Cierra la boca si no quieres que te pase lo mismo escuincla.

Mei Lin.-llorando- ¿¡Como pudiste! Tu deber era enseñarle no asesinarla.

Levin.-Era demasiado tonta para seguir viviendo, espero que tú no sigas sus pasos.

Mei Lin.-¡No la llames tonta!

Sakura.- ¡Deja de provocarlo Mei Lin!

Mei Lin.- ¡Yo hago lo que quiera Kinomoto! Te voy a dar una lección para que dejes de meterte en mi vida.

Levin.-No vas a hacer nada, ya tuviste tu oportunidad.-dijo esto y lo arrojo contra la casa que tenía un escudo, lo cual hizo que saliera volando hacia un árbol en el cual se golpeo la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

Shaoran.-¡Mei Lin!

Sakura.-abrazándolo-Tranquilo, esta viva ¿tu estas bien?

Shaoran.-Si, nada que no se pueda curar con un beso.

Sakura.- ¿Solamente uno?

Shaoran.-Por el momento con eso me conformo.

Sakura.-Bueno.-dijo y beso a su querido Shaoran.

Tomoyo.-Esto si no lo podía dejar de grabar.-dijo enfocando su cámara que quien sabe de donde saco.

Eriol.-Extrañaba verlos así.

Levin.-Que asco, parece que se quieren sacar las tripas.

Tomoyo.- ¡Como se ve que te dejaron!

Levin.-Mira quien habla.

Tomoyo.-A mi todavía no me dejan.

Levin.-Estoy harto de ti niñita, porque lo quieras aceptar o no tu y yo somos iguales, ambos estamos destinados a estar siempre solos.

Tomoyo.-Yo nunca voy a estar sola.

Levin.-Claro que si.

Tomoyo.-Nunca voy a estar totalmente sola, tengo a mi madre y a Sakura, pero tú dejaste morir a tu propia hermana.

Levin.-¡Cállate!-dijo esto y la arrojo contra Sakura y Shaoran.

Eriol.- ¿Están todos bien?

Shaoran.-Sobreviviremos.

Sakura.-Ríndete no tienes oportunidad.

Levin.-No me hagan reír, son 4 niños, una sin poderes, dos lastimados, y el otro a punto de perder sus ganas de vida.

Eriol.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Levin.-Creo que ya llego el momento de que te enteres.

Eriol.- ¿De que?

Levin.-Pobrecito, te vas a arrepentir de no haber escuchado a tu amiga, fuiste muy grosero.

Tomoyo.-Eso no importa Eriol, de verdad.

Eriol.- ¿De que rayos hablan?

Levin.-De esto.-dijo y trono los dedos.

Eriol.- ¿Tienes a un perro o algo así?

Tomoyo.-No lo creo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa de Shaoran.

Sakura.- ¿Quién es?


	10. Amor

Las Clamp son dueñas de todo, yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion por un rato.

* * *

Eriol.- ¡Kaho! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Es peligroso que salgas.

Tomoyo.- ¿Eres retrasado o que?

Eriol.-Déjame en paz.

Kaho.-No me va a pasar nada, no te preocupes.

Eriol.-Te puede hacer algo, sabes que te amo, no soportaría volver a perderte.

Kaho.- ¿De verdad me amas tanto?

Eriol.-Claro, nunca habrá una persona a la que pueda amar tanto.

Kaho.-Eso es tan dulce.

Eriol.-Vuelve a entrar a la casa, Levin puede hacerte algo.

Kaho.-No te preocupes, no me va a hacer nada.

Eriol.-No te confíes.

Tomoyo.-agarrándolo de los hombros-Entiéndelo Eriol Levin no la va a dañar ¿y sabes por que? Porque son cómplices, ella esta de su lado, te traiciono.

Eriol.-Eso es mentira Tomoyo, no te cansas de inventar cosas ¿Por qué la odias tanto? No te ha hecho nada.

Tomoyo.-Claro, nada, libero a Levin para matarme y me robo a mi mejor amigo, pero a eso le llamas nada.

Eriol.-Eso ya paso, y no te lo robo, siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites, pero has estado intolerable desde que Kaho volvió, temo decir que si debo elegir entre Kaho y tu, la elijo a ella, no puedo ser amigo de una y novio de la otra cuando ustedes no se soportan, no volveremos a ser amigos hasta que la perdones y la dejes de tratar mal.

Tomoyo.-con lagrimas en los ojos-No puedo, lo de haber tratado de matarme ya no importa, pero va a hacer algo que nunca voy a poder perdonarle, trate de todas las maneras posibles que no te volviera a pasar, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

Eriol.- ¿De que hablas?

Shaoran.-Yo te lo voy a explicar, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?

Tomoyo.-No, no le digas nada, lo prometiste.

Shaoran.-Pero…

Tomoyo.-No tiene caso.

Sakura.- ¿De que hablan?

Shaoran.-Pues…

Sakura.-Bueno, olviden que pregunte.

Kaho.-Levin, ¿ya es hora de que se entere?

Levin.-Si, yo creo que si.

Tomoyo.-Solo quiero decir algo, Eriol te lo dije.

Eriol.- ¿Eh?

Kaho.-Eriol eres lo más repulsivo que se me pudo cruzar en la vida.

Eriol.-Pero…

Kaho.-Tomoyo tuvo razón en desconfiar de mi, desde que regrese he estado siguiendo las ordenes de Levin, le he estado pasando información y me he encargado de pelearlos al meterles ideas en sus tontas cabecitas.

Eriol.-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?

Kaho.-Que te odio, no se como me pude fijar en algo como tu, eres lo peor que me pudo pasar, no sé como malgaste mi tiempo en ponerme celosa, Tomoyo quédatelo, siempre te has conformado con las sobras, ahora quédate con las mías.

Eriol.-No entiendo Kaho, esto es una broma ¿verdad? No puedes hacerme esto.

Tomoyo.-Trate de advertirte pero no quisiste escuchar.

Eriol.- ¡Cállate! Esto es tu culpa, por ti siempre tuve peleas con ella.

Tomoyo.-Si te sientes mejor echándome la culpa hazlo.

Kaho.-Eres muy poca cosa para mi niño.

Eriol.-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¿Por que me haces esto?

Kaho.-Porque te mereces eso y más, juré vengarme de ti, aunque fueras un perdedor.

Tomoyo.-Eso no es cierto Eriol.

Eriol.-Si ella lo dice es cierto.

Tomoyo.- ¡¿Cómo puedes depender de lo que te diga esta? Es una tonta que no sabe nada de nada, tu no mereces lo que te esta pasando, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, es cierto que eres un niño, pero porque tu lo decidiste, muchos quisiéramos ser niños por siempre, y tu puedes hacerlo, no dejes que esta… si se puede llamar señorita te haga sentir mal, no dejes que una persona que en verdad no vale la pena, y se deja cegar con celos tontos te haga pensar lo contrario, tal vez lo que yo diga no te importe mucho, pero tenlo en cuenta.

Levin.-¡Haz que se calle!

Kaho.-No tengo magia.

Levin.-Yo lo hago.-dijo esto y con un movimiento de su mano Tomoyo se elevo por los aires y daba la impresión de que una mano invisible la estrangulara.

Levin.- ¿Sientes esa presión?

Tomoyo.-Mal…dito.

Levin.-Y si no te callas iré presionando cada vez más hasta matarte.

Sakura.-¡Suéltala! Ella no tiene poderes.

Levin.-No pienso arriesgarme, voy a terminar con lo que queda de Kaname.

Tomoyo.-Yo no soy Kaname, y gra…grábatelo bien.

Shaoran.-Ya entiendo su juego.

Sakura.- ¿Qué?

Shaoran.-Levin se encargo de debilitarnos, puso a sus cómplices a causarnos peleas a los cuatro para que nos distanciáramos, de esa manera sería mucho más fácil acabar con nosotros, ahora esta haciendo que Eriol se vuelva vulnerable, y la palabras de Tomoyo están interfiriendo.

Sakura.-Entonces Kaname tenía razón, cuando estamos separados o nos sentimos muy tristes los poderes también se debilitan.

Levin.- ¿Piensas quedarte callada Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.-No me pienso callar, estoy harta de hacerlo, y si tengo que morir para que Eriol no se sienta mal lo hare, por lo menos seré útil para algo.

Levin.-Eres una necia.

Tomoyo.-Eriol escucha, eres mi mejor amigo, y no importa que tú no quieras volver a verme, pero todo lo que hice no fue porque no quisiera que fueras feliz con Mizuki, pero no quería que volvieras a sufrir, no es tu culpa, ella no supo apreciarte-cada vez le faltaba mas el aire- ella creyó que podrías cambiarla por mi, que tonta, ¿Cómo pudo dudar del amor que tu le tenias?...es…una…tont…a

Levin.- ¿Qué se siente no poder respirar?

Kaho.-Vasa morir Tomoyo

Eriol.- ¡Suéltala Levin!

En ese momento un rayo de luz naranja salió de la tierra y se impacto contra Levin que termino tirado del otro lado del jardín y Kaho corrió hacia él mientras Tomoyo caía rápidamente.

Sakura.-¡Viento!

Llego justo antes que Tomoyo tocara el suelo y la deposito suavemente en el suelo, ella estaba inconsciente.

Sakura.-agachada junto a Tomoyo- ¿Estas bien? ¿Me oyes?

Shaoran.-No esta respirando

Eriol.-Creo que puedo hacer algo.-dijo poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amiga.

Una luz roja la rodeo y en cuestión de segundos Tomoyo comenzó a respirar.

Sakura.-abrazándola-Que bueno que estas bien, no me vuelvas a asustar así.

Tomoyo.-Gracias por salvarme Eriol.

Eriol.-No es nada no te preocupes.

Shaoran.- ¿Cómo esta tu tobillo Sakura?

Sakura.-Aun me duele mucho.

Eriol.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? La verdad me da igual quien gane, Levin ya probo que es mejor que nosotros.

Tomoyo.- ¿De verdad te hace sentir tan mal esa señorita para que pienses así?

Eriol.-Me ha destruido Tomoyo, no lo entiendes, pero ella era mi razón de vivir.

Tomoyo.-Se que te debes sentir muy mal, pero no te dejes vencer así, ya habías superado su muerte, puedes volver a hacerlo.

Eriol.- ¿Y para que? A nadie le importa lo que pase conmigo.

Tomoyo.-A mi me importa porque eres mi amigo y…

Sakura.- ¿Qué te pasa Tomoyo? ¿Por qué tiemblas?

Tomoyo.-Ahí esta Parfaet.

Shaoran.- ¿Dónde? Yo no veo a nadie.

Eriol.-Yo si la veo, esta hablando con Levin.

Shaoran.-Siento una presencia rara, pero yo no veo nada.

Sakura.-Yo ni veo ni siento nada.

Shaoran.- ¿De verdad no sientes nada raro?

Sakura.-Pues creo que si, pero no se que es.

Tomoyo.- ¿Por qué ellos no la ven?

Eriol.-Hay personas que pueden ver a los fantasmas y otras que solo pueden sentirlos.

Shaoran.-Y los fantasmas eligen a quienes se les manifiestan.

Sakura.- ¿Hay fa…fa…fantasmas aquí?

Tomoyo.-Y no es cualquier fantasma.

Shaoran.-mandandole una mirada asesina a Tomoyo-No te preocupes Sakura, estoy contigo.

Sakura.-Gracias por cuidarme tanto.

Tomoyo.-Tu no tienes de que preocuparte, Parfaet no te odia a ti.

Eriol.-Tampoco a ti.

Tomoyo.-Kaname está conmigo y yo soy su reencarnación, así que es como si lo fuera.

Kaho.-Exacto Tomoyo, nuevamente morirás sin decir lo que sientes.

Tomoyo.-No se de que hablas.

Kaho.-Si lo sabes, pero tienes razón por que molestarte en decirlo si ya sabes la respuesta.

Sakura.- ¿De que habla Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.-No lo se.

Parfaet.- Va a ser igual que hace años Kaname, no importa que por fuera te veas diferente, sigues siendo la misma.

Tomoyo.-No soy Kaname, y no voy a morir como ella.

Parfaet.-Eso esta por verse amiga.-dijo y saco dos abanicos que parecían cuchillas.

Levin.-Nunca me han gustado los ángeles, y ahora que tengo uno enfrente no lo voy a dejar ir ¿verdad Sakura?

Sakura.- ¡Aun no se como, pero te voy a derrotar!

Shaoran.- ¡Y yo le voy a ayudar!

Levin.-No saben como voy a disfrutar terminar con su ridículo amor.

Eriol.-Hagan lo que quieran, yo me voy a sentar para ver como mueren todos y esperar mi turno para morir.

Tomoyo.-Eres un tonto, Shaoran, tú y Sakura encárguense de Levin, y por suicida que se oiga yo me encargo de Parfaet.

Sakura.- De acuerdo, Shaoran ten tu espada, gracias.

Shaoran.- ¿Qué opinas si empezamos a atacar con Agua?

Sakura.-Magnifica idea.

Tomoyo.-Parfaet, ¿Qué me piensas hacer con esas cuchillitas?

Parfaet.-Pues hay muchas opciones, puedo cortarte a la mitad, o cortarte la cabeza, descuartizarte…

Tomoyo.-Ya entendí, no tienes porque ser tan explicita.

Parfaet.- ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? No puedes hacerme daño porque estoy muerta.

Tomoyo.-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, ¡Kaname! ¿Dónde estas cuando te necesito?

Parfaet comenzó a atacar a Tomoyo, pero esta logro agacharse y hecho a correr.

Parfaet.-Sabes que no puedes huir de tu DESTINO.

Tomoyo.-Kaname por favor ayúdame.

Kaname.-Lo siento, mi misión ya esta cumplida, ahora debo irme.

Tomoyo.-No puedes irte.

Kaname.-Mi magia ya se termino, obsérvame estoy desapareciendo, aunque entrara en tu cuerpo desaparecería.

Kaname se veía mas transparente de lo normal y la mitad de su cuerpo había comenzado a desaparecer.

Tomoyo.-No te vayas, me voy a sentir muy sola.

Kaname.-Nunca vas a estar sola, yo siempre voy a estar en tu corazón.

Tomoyo.-Pero no es lo mismo, tú eres la que siempre me escuchas y me comprendes.

Kaname.-Eso es porque aunque no somos la misma persona somos muy parecidas.

Tomoyo.- ¿Crees que haya sido bueno que tu reencarnación sea tan diferente a ti?

Kaname.-Si, me agrada que siempre disfrutes la vida, yo siempre traje felicidad a las personas, pero nunca la traje para mi, los únicos momentos en que era feliz era cuando Clow iba a platicar conmigo, era una persona muy extraña, no importaba que yo estuviera enojada, él siempre llegaba con alguna tontería para hacerme reír, por eso me enamoré de él, por favor Tomoyo, tú nunca te niegues a ser feliz, me he arrepentido de muchas cosas de mi vida, pero de lo que mas me arrepiento es de jamás haberle confesado mis sentimientos.

Tomoyo.-Pero… ¿y si él….?

Kaname.-No importa cual sea la respuesta, tus sentimientos no son algo malo para que los escondas, es mejor perder las esperanzas que seguir pensando es qué hubiera pasado, por ultimo estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y siempre voy a estarlo, adiós.

En ese momento Kaname desapareció, y el pequeño zumbido que Tomoyo había escuchado en su cabeza y al que ya se había acostumbrado desapareció por completo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente sola contra Parfaet que se acercaba volando con un abanico-cuchilla para tratar de matarla.

Tomoyo.-Adiós Kaname y gracias, ahora ¿Qué hago? No tengo magia.

Parfaet.-De esta no escapas.-dijo apareciendo frente a ella.

Tomoyo quedo acorralada entre el abanico-cuchilla y una fuente que tenían en el jardín.

Parfaet.- ¿Unas ultimas palabras antes de hacerle compañía a Kaname en el otro mundo?

Tomoyo.-Eriol serias de gran ayuda en estos momentos.

Eriol.-Es tu pelea.

Tomoyo.-Como amigos te pido que me ayudes.

Eriol.- ¿Para que? Algún día te vas a morir, sea hoy o sea mañana.

Tomoyo.- ¿De verdad vas a dejar que gane? Es verdad que te lastimo, pero no la dejes ganar, por favor necesito tu ayuda.

Eriol.-Deja mi amargura y tristeza en paz, tu puedes defenderte sola.

Parfaet.-Acéptalo, estas sola y vas a morir.

Tomoyo.-No, aun no-dijo dándole una patada al abanico- a ti no puedo hacerte nada porque ya no estas viva, peo el abanico es real.-dijo volviendo a correr.

Parfaet.-No olvides que aun tengo magia.

En ese momento aparecieron cuchillas alrededor de Tomoyo y estaban a unos 2 metros de distancia.

Parfaet.-Adiós Tomoyo.

En ese momento las cuchillas se empezaron a mover, justo cuando iban a llegar a Tomoyo apareció Eriol que puso un escudo que impidió que las cuchillas tocaran a la niña.

Tomoyo.-Gracias, pensé que estaba no iba a sobrevivir para contarlo.

Eriol.-Una vez prometí nunca dejarte sola, y lo voy a cumplir.

Levin.-Que ternura, pero tengo que interrumpirlos, los necesito aquí arriba con sus amigos.

A Sakura y Shaoran los tenía flotando en el cielo y amarrados con unos lazos de fuego, en unos instantes Eriol y Tomoyo les hicieron compañía.

Levin.- ¿Están cómodos?

Shaoran.-Eres un maldito Levin.

Levin.-Gracias, viniendo de ti eso me halaga.

Tomoyo.-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?

Shaoran.-Esta un poco débil por todas las cartas que uso, pero esta bien.

Levin.-Parfaet, Kaho suban, quiero que vean como mueren estos niños tontos.

Parfaet.-Primero será Tomoyo ¿verdad hermano?

Levin.-Si, aunque me he dado cuenta que nuestras preocupaciones no tenían fundamentos, esta niña tonta jamás podría tener los poderes de Kaname.

Tomoyo.-Bueno, ya que se dieron cuenta no tienen porque matarme.

Levin.-Kaho me regreso a la vida para hacerlo y lo voy a cumplir.

Tomoyo.-Creí que no recibías ordenes.

Levin.-No las recibo, realmente quiero hacerlo.

Tomoyo.- ¿Cuál es el problema Mizuki? Tú ya no amas a Eriol.

Kaho.-Pero no pienso dejar que sea feliz.

Shaoran.- ¿Cómo puedes estar flotando si no tienes poderes?

Kaho.-Gracias a Levin, por cierto olvide mencionarles algo, yo ya no estoy viva.

Eriol.- ¡¿Qué?

Kaho.-Con la explosión que hubo yo morí, pero como Levin me necesitaba para acabar con ustedes me regreso a la vida.

Sakura.- ¿Eso se puede?

Shaoran.-Según yo no.

Eriol.-Son zombis.

Shaoran.- ¿Qué esos no son monstruos de películas?

Eriol.-Pues si, pero realmente se pueden crear, les das una parte de tu alma y de esa manera puedes controlarlos, pero ellos ya no están vivos, y tampoco saben lo que es bueno o es malo, obedecen todo lo que su amo les dice.

Shaoran.-Entonces, Mizuki es un zombi.

Levin.-Claro, hermana ¿puedes hacernos el honor de matar a Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.- ¿Y a mi por qué?

Levin.-Adiós, un gusto conocerte.

Shaoran.-Creo que de esta si no nos salvamos

Eriol.-Un gusto pelear a su lado.

Sakura.-Es mejor morir juntos que vivir extrañándonos.

Levin.-Mátala hermana.

Tomoyo.-¡No! Hay algo que quiero decir antes.

Parfaet.-Lo dirás en el otro mundo.

Tomoyo.-No, no quiero volver a morir guardándomelo, no quiero seguir siendo una cobarde.

Eriol.- ¿De que hablas?

Tomoyo.-completamente roja-De mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Eriol.-Ya se que me quieres como si fuera tu hermano.

Tomoyo.-No, yo te amo, eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo, por eso me enoje tanto cuando Mizuki volvió a aparecer, estaba celosa y sabia que te iba a volver a lastimar.-dijo completamente roja.

Kaho.-Lo sabía.

Eriol.-Yo no se que decir.

Tomoyo.-No tienes que decir nada, solo quería que lo supieras, no lo dije para que me dieras una respuesta, te lo dije para que no pienses que a nadie le importa lo que te pase.

Eriol.-sonrojado-Pues…

Kaho.-Ya sabes la respuesta Tomoyo, él me ama a mí, y tú solo eres una niñita tonta.

Tomoyo.-Mi intención nunca ha sido que me ame, solo quiero que sea feliz.

Levin.-Basta de plática, Parfaet, mátala.

Sakura.-¡No! ¡FLECHA!

Detrás de Levin apareció una niñita que disparo una flecha, la cual se multiplico, esas miles de flechas rompieron las cadenas que los amarraban.

Levin.- ¡No!

Shaoran.-¡Dios del viento ven!

La magia de Shaoran detuvo la caída de Tomoyo y los otros tres bajaron con ella.

Shaoran.- ¿Estas bien?

Tomoyo.-Si muchas gracias.

Sakura.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Shaoran.-Es muy fuerte, Eriol ¿tienes algún plan?

Eriol.-viendo a Tomoyo-Pues… no estoy seguro.

Kaho.-Levin, te pido que me des poderes para poder jugar con mis amigos.

Levin.-Claro.-dijo lanzándole un rayo verde que se metió en su cuerpo.

Kaho.-Ahora me toca a mí jugar con ustedes.

Sakura.-Te voy a enseñar.

Eriol.-No, no le hagas nada.

Shaoran.-Ella no es Mizuki, la verdadera está muerta.

Eriol.-Lo sé, pero…

Kaho.-Toma esto amorcito.-dijo sacando de su mano una gran bola de fuego que se impacto contra Eriol dejándolo inconsciente.

Tomoyo.- ¡Eriol!

Shaoran.-Sigue vivo.

Tomoyo.-No te puedes morir, me prometiste no dejarme sola.

Kaho.- ¿Quién sigue?

Tomoyo.- ¡Eres una maldita, vas a sufrir todo lo que yo he tenido que aguantar!

Kaho.- ¿Y que vas a hacer? No tienes poderes.

Tomoyo.-Nunca los he querido, pero por primera vez en mi vida quiero utilizarlos contra ti para darte tu merecido.

En ese momento comenzó a llover, y el collar que llevaba Tomoyo, y que antes había pertenecido a Kaname comenzó a brillar.

Levin.- ¿Qué ocurre?

En ese instante Tomoyo empezó a brillar de la misma manera en que lo hacia el collar.

Shaoran.-Sakura, ¿sientes esa presencia?

Sakura.-Si, es Tomoyo, su poder es muy elevado.

Levin.- ¡Mátala Kaho!

Kaho.-Con gusto.- dijo y le comenzó a mandar rayos a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo creó un campo de energía que hizo que los rayos desaparecieran.

Tomoyo.-Me toca a mí.

En ese momento unas tiras de tela comenzaron a salir de su ropa, se fueron contra Kaho y la amarraron de las muñecas.

Kaho.-Suéltame ¡me quema!

Tomoyo.-Te voy a hacer desaparecer.

Eriol.- ¡No, déjala!

Tomoyo.-Pero…

Levin.- ¡Que la sueltes!-dijo lanzándole una bola de fuego que la arrojo hacia donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran.

Sakura.- ¿Estas bien?

Tomoyo.-Creo que si.

Shaoran.-Ya se como deshacernos de Parfaet.

Sakura.- ¿Cómo?

Shaoran.-Debemos encerrarla en el medallón de Tomoyo, si es capaz de encerrar tanta energía, va a poder encerrar a un fantasma

Sakura.- ¿Y como?

Tomoyo.-Yo sé, pero necesito que pares el tiempo.

Sakura.- ¡Tiempo!- dijo mientras todos menos los cuatro niños se paralizaban.

Tomoyo comenzó a girar su mano y toda el agua que había en la fuente se elevo y formo una gran burbuja alrededor de Parfaet, en eso el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

Levin.- ¡¿Qué haces?

En ese momento el medallón volvió a brillar y esa luz atrajo a la burbuja hasta que entro en él.

Shaoran.-Lo lograste.

Tomoyo.-Claro ¿alguien me grabo?

Levin.- ¡Morirás!-dijo lanzándole una bola de fuego a Tomoyo, pero en vez de golpearla la atravesó, el cuerpo de Tomoyo se había convertido en agua, momentos después volvió a la normalidad.

Eriol.- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Tomoyo.-No se.

Shaoran.- ¿Qué hacemos para derrotarlos?

Sakura.-Debemos atacar a Mizuki, Eriol ¿lo entiendes?

Eriol.-Si, pero…

Shaoran.-Tomoyo ataca a Mizuki, quiero probar algo.

Tomoyo.-Pero Eriol…

Eriol.-Hazlo, ella ya no es la mujer de la que me enamore.

Tomoyo.-comenzando a elevarse-Bueno.

Kaho.- ¿Quieres otra paliza?

Tomoyo.-Lo mismo te pregunto.-dijo y las telas que salían de sus ropas se alzaron y comenzaron a atacar a Kaho.

Kaho.-Morirás.

Tomoyo.- ¿Sabes cuanta agua tiene el ser humano en su cuerpo?

Kaho.- ¿Qué?

Tomoyo.- ¿Sabes que pasaría si todo ese cuerpo se fuera a tus pulmones?

Levin.- ¡No te atreverías!

Tomoyo.-No tengo nada que perder.

Levin.- ¡NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A KAHO!- dijo lanzando una calavera de fuego hacia Tomoyo.

Sakura.- ¡Borrar!-gritó y la calavera desapareció.

Shaoran.- ¿Lo vieron?

Eriol.- ¿Qué?

Shaoran.-Defendió a Mizuki.

Sakura.- ¿Y eso que?

Shaoran.-Ni por su hermana lo hizo, ¿Por qué lo haría por Mizuki?

Tomoyo.-Creo que Eriol no fue al único que esa mujer flecho.

Sakura.- ¿Crees que esta enamorado de ella?

Shaoran.-Estoy casi seguro.

Eriol.-Es cierto, soy bueno leyendo los corazones de la gente.

Shaoran.- ¿Y por qué nunca leíste el de Tomoyo?

Eriol.-Luego hablamos de eso, el punto es que Levin esta enamorado.

Tomoyo.-Y para estar enamorado…

Sakura.-Necesita tener un corazón.

Eriol.-Ahora lo tiene.

Shaoran.-Vuelve a ser mortal.

Sakura.-Puedo atravesar su corazón con flecha y fuego, pero necesito mantenerlo quieto.

Tomoyo.-Yo me encargo.

Shaoran.- ¿Cómo?

Tomoyo.-Lo sujeto, y cuando la flecha se acerque me transformo en agua.

Eriol.- ¿Sabes como?

Tomoyo.-Pues…

Sakura.-Es muy peligroso.

Tomoyo.-No me va a pasar nada.

Eriol.-Yo distraigo a Kaho y Tomoyo detiene a Levin, ustedes encárguense de la flecha.

Shaoran.-Buena suerte.

Eriol.- ¡Ahora te vas a enfrentar a mí Kaho!

Kaho.-Si quieres terminar muerto es tu problema, no sabes como voy a disfrutar esto.

Tomoyo.-Te toca enfrentarme Levin, igual que hace años.

Levin.- ¿Crees poder vencerme?

Tomoyo.-No, porque yo no te voy a vencer.-dijo y apareció detrás de Levin y lo sujeto con las vendas.

Kaho.- ¡Levin!

Eriol.-No te vas a mover de aquí.-dijo y el viento la inmovilizo.

Sakura.- ¡Flecha, Fuego, atraviesen el corazón de ese ser!

En ese momento apareció una flecha llena de fuego que se dirigía a Levin.

Levin.-Yo no tengo corazón.

Tomoyo.- ¿Seguro?

En ese momento la flecha le atravesó el corazón y paso a través de Tomoyo.

Kaho.- ¡No, Levin!

Levin se empezó a convertir en humo y empezó a desaparecer.

Levin.-Kaho, te amo.

En ese momento Levin desapareció al igual que Mizuki.


	11. El final de todo y el principio de algo

Las Clamp son las dueñas de Sakura y Shaoran asi como los demas personajes usados aqui, yo solo quise dejar volar mi imaginacion un rato para superar el hecho de que jamas se dieron un beso, algo qeu traumo toda mi niñez.

Bueno hasta aqui llega todo, espero no les haya aburrido mucho

* * *

Sakura.- ¿Están bien?

Tomoyo.-Si.

Eriol.-Lo estaré.

Shaoran.- ¿Por qué Mizuki también desapareció?

Eriol.-Si la persona que trajo al zombi a la vida muere, el zombi también muere.

Shaoran.- ¿Estas bien?

Eriol.-Ella no era Kaho, se veía como ella, pero no era ella, ella murió hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura.- ¿Esta vez si esta muerto?

Shaoran.-Supongo que si.

Sakura.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el medallón Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.-No sé, estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

Sakura.-Ya casi amanece, ¿Dónde están los guardianes?

Shaoran.-Allá, casi en la entrada de la casa.

Los guardianes estaban profundamente dormidos.

Sakura.-Pobres, hay que entrar ¡Silencio!

En ese momento aparecieron en la sala de la casa de Shaoran.

Shiefa.- ¿Cómo están?

Li Leran.-abrazando a Shaoran-Hijo, me alegro de que estés bien.

Shaoran.-Gracias madre.

Touya.-"Monstruo", mas te vale que estés bien, o cuando lleguemos a casa te va a tocar limpiar mi cuarto.

Sakura.- ¿Qué?

Yukito.-levantándose-Esta preocupado por ti.

Sakura.-Estoy bien, bueno, me duele un poco el tobillo.

Kero.-despertando-Tengo hambre, ¿no tienen una torta a la mano?

Sakura.-Vamos a dormir Kero.

Tomoyo.- ¿Todos están bien?

Nakuru.-Si, no nos hizo nada.

Tomoyo.-Bueno, yo también me voy a dormir.

Shaoran.-Creo que todos debemos hacerlo.

Feimei.-Yo opino lo mismo.

Todos decidieron en que hablarían mas tarde, y se fueron a dormir.

Mas tarde...

Li Leran.- ¿Te sientes mejor Sakura?

Sakura.-Si, gracias por curar mi tobillo con su magia.

Li Leran.-Lo hice con gusto.

Sakura.-Siento mucho los destrozos que hicimos en el jardín.

Li Leran.-No importa, de todos modos ya lo quería remodelar.

Shaoran.-Ya estoy en casa.

Sakura.- ¿Cómo está Mei Lin?

Shaoran.-En la madrugada sus padres vinieron por ella, mi madre les llamo, y la llevaron al hospital, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue muy fuerte y no recuerda nada, por lo demás se encuentra muy bien.

Sakura.- ¿No recuerda nada de nada?

Shaoran.- No.

Sakura.- ¿Qué dijeron sus padres?

Shaoran.-Están muy preocupados, pero no pueden hacer nada.

Sakura.-Pobrecita.

Li Leran.-Los dejo para que hablen, seguro tienen muchas cosas que decirse.

Shaoran.-Si, gracias.

Li Leran salió dejándolos solos.

Sakura.- ¿Tu sabias lo de Tomoyo?

Shaoran.-Si, ella me lo dijo.

Sakura.-Soy una mala amiga, yo nunca me di cuenta de nada.

Shaoran.-Tú tenías otros problemas, no podías estar al pendiente de ella. (De todas formas no se hubiera dado cuenta, no se percato de los de Shaoran ni de los suyos propios, menos iba a notar los de Tomoyo)

Sakura.-Pero ella se percata de todo lo que me ocurre, esta al pendiente de mis problemas, de lo que me causa tristeza y…

Shaoran.-Perdóname.

Sakura.- ¿Por qué?

Shaoran.-Por haberte causado tantos problemas y lágrimas.

Sakura.-No te preocupes, yo también fui muy berrinchuda.

Shaoran.-No, debí ser sincero contigo desde el principio, hablarte de mi familia, aunque no tenga lindos recuerdos con ella, a mi no me gustaba salir, siempre estaba enojado.

Sakura.-Eso no importa, yo soy muy infantil, me comporte como una niñita a la que le quieren quitar un juguete.

Shaoran.-No todas las cosas que dije antes son mentiras, no es verdad lo de que ya no te soporto, lo que yo más deseo en esta vida es estar contigo, y claro que no eres berrinchuda.

Sakura.-Si lo fui.

Shaoran.-Pues a mi me encanto que me celaras tanto, también me arrepiento de haberte dicho que no sé cómo me pude fijar en ti, claro que lo se, eres hermosa, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, todo lo que hay en ti me encanta.

Sakura.-Pero soy muy infantil.

Shaoran.-Eso también me gusta, me encanta tu ingenuidad, y yo también soy así en el fondo.

Sakura.-sonriendo-Que eso quede olvidado.

Shaoran.-Perdón, de verdad, es que no estoy acostumbrado a contarle mis cosas a otra persona.

Sakura.-abrazándolo-Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, ya no estas solo, quiero que confíes en mi y me cuentes todo lo que te pasa.

Shaoran.-Te lo prometo.-dijo besándola.

Mientras en el cuarto de las niñas…

Spinel.- ¿Por qué no bajas a comer algo?

Tomoyo.-No quiero, me da mucha pena.

Kero.- ¿Por qué?

Tomoyo.-Durante la pelea con Levin le dije a Eriol que lo amaba.

Kero.-Chale hija, si que estas ciega.

Spinel.-No tienes de que avergonzarte, todos los humanos se enamoran.

Tomoyo.-Me da miedo lo que pueda contestar.

Spinel.-No puedes vivir siempre con miedo.

Tomoyo.-Lo puedo intentar.

Kero.-Ten valor chamaca, si ese niño te hace llorar lo agarramos a zapes.

Spinel.- ¿No puedes tomar nada en serio?

Kero.-Lo estoy tomando en serio, pero con unos pasteles en la panza la cosa sería menos seria, se me puede bajar el azúcar o la presión.

Spinel. no se puede, por eso estas tan "esponjado".

Kero.- ¿Algún problema? ¿Quieres pelear?

Spinel.-Estoy listo.

Tomoyo.-Tranquilos, vamos a comer, algún día tengo que enfrentarlo, al fin y al cabo nunca tuve esperanzas de que me amara.

Tomoyo bajo con Kero y Spinel las escaleras, y en la mesa se encontró con Eriol.

Eriol.-Hola.

Tomoyo.-sonrojada-Hola.

Eriol.-Nakuru preparo Hot Cakes ¿quieres?

Tomoyo.-Si, gracias.-dijo tratando de no mirarlo.

Kero.- ¡Al ataque!

Spinel.-Yo solo te veré comer.

Mas tarde…

Shaoran.- ¿En que tanto piensas Eriol?

Eriol.-Como si no lo supieras.

Shaoran.- ¿Qué le piensas responder?

Eriol.-No se, no quiero lastimarla, pero tampoco engañarla.

Shaoran.- ¿No te gusta?

Eriol.-Es muy bonita, pero la veo como una hermana.

Shaoran.- ¿Por qué no tratas de verla como algo más?

Eriol.-Porque en estos momentos sigo enamorado de Kaho.

Shaoran.-Pero ella ya no esta, y tienes ante ti una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.

Eriol.-Ya lo sé, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

Shaoran.- ¿Qué cosa?

Eriol.-Que tal vez Tomoyo no este enamorada de mi.

Shaoran.- ¿Cómo?

Eriol.-Una vez Tomoyo me dijo que el fantasma de Parfaet la molestaba porque sus sentimientos se estaban mezclando, y yo creo que lo mismo pasó con Kaname.

Shaoran.-Yo no lo creo.

Eriol.-No se que decirle, a propósito ¿Dónde esta?

Shaoran.-Fue a la casa de Kaname.

En casa de Kaname…

Tomoyo.-De aquí no vas a poder salir Parfaet, a menos que yo te libere, y eso nunca va a pasar.-dijo y arrojo el medallón al pozo que estaba en el patio, este se hundió rápidamente.

Mas tarde…

Touya.-Mañana regresamos a Japón.

Sakura.- ¿Qué vas a hacer Shaoran?

Shaoran.-Mi madre me dio permiso de quedarme en Japón si Wei va conmigo.

Sakura.- ¿Qué vas a hacer tu Eriol?

Eriol.-Volveré a Inglaterra.

Tomoyo.- ¿Por qué?

Eriol.-He estado demasiado tiempo lejos de casa.

Tomoyo.-Me voy a dormir.

Sakura.-Voy contigo.

Shaoran.-No creo que huir sea la mejor opción.

Eriol.-No voy a huir, la distancia es buena.

Shaoran.-Como quieras, yo también voy a dormir, ¿vienes?

Eriol.-No, me voy a quedar aquí otro rato.

Touya.-Buenas noches niño raro.

Eriol.-Buenas noches.

En el cuarto de Sakura…

Sakura.- Tomoyo ¿estas bien?

Tomoyo.-Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? La cámara de los Li grabó toda la pelea, y Feimei me dio una copia, así no falta ninguna en mi colección.

Sakura.-Yo se que lo que se siente cuando la persona que mas amas se va lejos, y por más que quieras estar junto a él no puedes.

Tomoyo.-llorando-Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, hubiera sido mejor no enamorarte.

Sakura.-Yo pienso que aunque el amor no sea correspondido es bonito haberlo sentido.

Tomoyo.-Supongo, extraño ser dueña de mi corazón.

Sakura.-Yo ya ni siquiera recuerdo como es eso.

Tomoyo.- ¿Está mal si lloro?

Sakura.-No, es normal.

Tomoyo.-Gracias.

En ese momento el empezó a llover.

Sakura.-Llorar siempre ayuda.

Tomoyo.-Cada gota de lluvia es una puñalada que atraviesa mi corazón, también ahí dentro esta lloviendo.

Sakura.-No estas sola, yo siempre voy a estar conmigo.

Mas tarde en la sala…

Eriol.-No quiero lastimar a Tomoyo, ¿Cómo puedo explicarle que no es ella la que esta enamorada de mi sino Kaname?

Kaname.-A mi no me uses de pretexto.

Eriol.- ¿No se supone que ya te habías ido?

Kaname.-Vine para asegurarme que tu idiotez no arruine tu vida.

Eriol.-Tomoyo no esta enamorada de mi, son tu sentimientos.

Kaname.-No, yo no te amo a ti, yo amo a mi querido Clow, y tú no eres él, así como yo no soy Tomoyo.

Eriol.-Pero una vez ella me dijo que sus sentimientos se estaban mezclando con los tuyos y con los de Parfaet.

Kaname.-No, ella te dijo que sus sentimientos se estaban mezclando con los de Parfaet, y es lógico, porque ella quería apoderarse de su corazón.

Eriol.- Entonces ¿Tomoyo realmente me ama?

Kaname.-Si, al principio ella también pensó que era mi culpa, pero después se dio cuenta que eran sus sentimientos.

Eriol.-Creo que eso complica más las cosas.

Kaname.- ¿No sabes que responderle a Tomoyo?

Eriol.-No, me siento muy halagado porque una niña tan bonita se haya fijado en mí, pero yo la veo como una hermana.

Kaname.- ¿Realmente sigues enamorado de la pelirroja?

Eriol.-Si.

Kaname.-Me sorprende como puedes seguir enamorado de una persona que te hizo tanto daño.

Eriol.-Pues…

Kaname.- ¿Estas completamente seguro de que la amas o que en realidad la amabas?

Eriol.- ¿Qué?

Kaname.-Tal vez la dejaste de amar hace mucho tiempo y no quieres aceptarla.

Eriol.- ¿Cómo?

Kaname.-Ella no confiaba en ti, eso te dolió mucho y eso acabo con el amor.

Eriol.- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

Kaname.-Si alguien te preguntara como sabías que el próximo dueño de las cartas sería una niña ¿que le dirías?

Eriol.-No se.

Kaname.-Lo mismo te respondo.

Eriol.-Perdón.

Kaname.-Solo quería decirte eso, ya me voy.

Eriol.-Gracias, adiós.

Kaname.-No hagas sufrir a Tomoyo.-dijo mientras desaparecía.

Eriol.-Estoy mas confundido, ya me voy a dormir.

Al otro día…

Sakura.- No quiero irme.

Shaoran.-Yo iré contigo, mi madre me dejo estudiar allá mientras en vacaciones venga a visitarla.

Sakura.-Que bueno, no quiero que nos volvamos a separar.

Shaoran.-Yo tampoco-sonrojado- por eso quiero darte esto, ha pertenecido a mi familia por mucho tiempo.

Sakura.-Que bonita cajita.

Shaoran.-Ábrela.

Sakura.-Si, claro.-dijo abriéndola.

Shaoran.- ¿Te gusta?

Sakura.-Es hermosa.-dijo sacando de la caja un anillo con forma de estrella y poniéndoselo.

Shaoran.-todavía mas rojo-Pues… yo …bueno… se que aun somos muy pequeños, pero cuando seamos mayores quisiera que nos casáramos, por eso te doy este anillo de compromiso, si no lo quieres puedes regresármelo.

Sakura.- Entonces ¿ya soy tu prometida?

Shaoran.-Solo si aceptas casarte conmigo cuando seamos mayores.

Sakura.-Interpreta esto.-dijo y lo beso.

Shaoran.-Entonces, ¿lo vas a pensar?-dijo sonriendo.

Sakura.-Te amo.

Shaoran.-Yo te amo más.

Tomoyo.-Que romántico y tengo todo grabado.

Sakura.- ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

Tomoyo.-Llegue justo a tiempo para grabar desde el principio, estas habilidades de convertirme en agua van a ser de mucha ayuda.

Sakura.-Que bueno verte tan alegre.

Tomoyo.-Sip.

Nakuru.-Hay que despedirnos, el auto que nos va a llevar al aeropuerto nos esta esperando.

Sakura.-No me gustan las despedidas, pero espero volver pronto.

Mas tarde en el aeropuerto…

Tomoyo.-Eriol, ¿ya compraste los boletos para Inglaterra?

Eriol.-Si, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Tomoyo.-Si, vamos.

Eriol.-Bueno creo que aquí nadie nos oye.- dijo mientras se escondían detrás de una columna.

Tomoyo.-Lo que te dije el otro día, pues no es necesario que me respondas.

Eriol.-Es necesario para mí.

Tomoyo.-Bueno.

Eriol.- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te fijaras en mí?

Tomoyo.-Nunca había conocido a alguien que me tratara como tú lo hiciste, ni que me hiciera sentir cosas tan maravillosas como las que tú me provocas.

Eriol.-Si, entiendo, yo me enamore de una persona que beso como nunca nadie lo había hecho, que me hizo sentir cosas que no creí que existieran.

Tomoyo.-Supongo que Mizuki besaba muy bien.

Eriol.-No hablo de ella.

Tomoyo.- ¿Entonces de quien?

Eriol.-De una hermosa jovencita de cabello largo y ojos azules como el mar.

Tomoyo.-completamente roja-Yo nunca te he besado.

Eriol.-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la primera vez que apareció Kaname?

Tomoyo.-Venia a advertirnos y se apodero de mi cuerpo.

Eriol.-Si, pero hay algo que no te dije.

Tomoyo.-¿Que?

Eriol.-Usó tu cuerpo para besarme.

Tomoyo.- ¿De verdad?

Eriol.-Si, y nadie me había besado como tu.

Tomoyo.-No fui yo.

Eriol.-Eran tus labios.

Tomoyo.-Pero…

Eriol.-Cuando me besaste sentí algo que nunca había sentido, pero no te lo dije porque éramos amigos, de hecho me negué a aceptarlo, pero anoche mientras pensaba que responderte ese recuerdo me venía a ala mente, cuando me puse a pensar la razón de aquello me di cuenta de que yo hace mucho que había dejado de verte como amiga, trate de reprimirlo porque pensé que estaba traicionando a Kaho.

Tomoyo.-Entoces tu…

Eriol.-Te amo desde hace mucho.

Tomoyo.-No se que decir, estoy muy feliz.

Eriol.-Perdoname por como te trate, a tu lado me ponía muy nervioso.

Tomoyo.-No importa.

Eriol.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo poniéndose rojo.

Tomoyo.-Claro.-dijo y lo jalo hacia ella dándole un apasionado beso que él le regreso.

Sakura.-Que buena grabación hice.

Eriol.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Shaoran.-Teniamos el presentimiento de que algo así iba a pasar, y Tomoyo olvido su cámara, lo cual fue mucha tentación.

Sakura.-Fue muy fácil pasar inadvertidos usando la carta para atravesar.

Eriol.-Muy listos, ¿Por qué estas tan triste Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.-Porque de todas formas vas a regresar a Inglaterra.

Eriol.-Lee bien los boletos que compré.

Tomoyo.-DESTINO: Tomoeda/ Japón.

Eriol.-Si vuelvo a Inglaterra voy a estar solo, y yo no quiero estar solo, quiero estar contigo.

Tomoyo lo abrazó.

Nakuru.-El avión esta a punto de salir, es mejor que nos vayamos.

Yukito.- ¿Qué opinan de nuestras vacaciones?

Shaoran.-Han sido las mejores que he tenido en mi vida.

Tomoyo.-Me encantaron, hubo de todo, descubrí como morí en una vida pasada y ahora tengo poderes ¿Cuántas chicas pueden decir que vivieron eso en sus vacaciones?

Eriol.-Yo tengo de novia a la chica más linda del planeta.

ya al avión, quiero alejarme lo más posible de las hermanas del "mocoso", una me mordió.

Nakuru.-Yo me voy a sentar con mi Touya lindo.

Touya.-¡No! Aléjate de mí.

Yukito.-To-ya, regresa, es inofensiva, no le tengas miedo.

Sakura.-¿Lo grabaste todo?

Tomoyo.-Claro.

Shaoran.-Vámonos, ya es hora de subir al avión.

Sakura.-Si, es momento de regresar a casa.

Todos subieron al avión que los llevaría a Japón, para algunos su hogar, y para otros el lugar donde conocieron el amor, todos tenían muy claro en su cabeza que sus aventuras no habían acabado, apenas comenzaban.

Fin ¿o no?

* * *

Hace 5 años que acabe de escribir esto y hace 7 que lo inicie, ahora que lo veo terminado creo qeu todo valio la pena, cada segundo qeu le inverti, aunque en ese tiempo era una cabecita llena de ilusiones y sueños, cosa que se puede ver si lo lees con detenimeinto, ahora creo que no esta tan mal para haber sido el primero, este fue mi primer Fic, asi fue como empezo todo, como decidi lo que queria hacer, es por eso qeu me atrevia subirlo y no dejarlo en conocimeitno solo de unos pocos amigos que siempre me han dicho que les encanta y que me quieren hacer mi club de fans (ellos saben quienes) hay una segunda parte en proceso, de ustedes depensera si la subo o se qeuda en mi computadora, espero no los haya aburrido mucho y por favor comenten y gracias por su tiempo en leerlo.


End file.
